Hanahaki
by IssueRBK
Summary: Draco está enfermo, su enfermedad es muy "compleja". Imagínese que está muy enfermo y salen pétalos de su boca cuando tose. Sin duda sería una expectoración muy atípica, esa fue la sorpresa de Draco Malfoy al darse cuenta que padecía Hanahaki desease.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling, no me pertenece ni lo hará nunca, y es mejor así porque quién sabe en qué habría terminado...

 **Título:** Hanahaki

 **Summary:** Draco está enfermo, su enfermedad es muy "compleja".

Imagínese que está muy enfermo y salen pétalos de su boca cuando tose. Sin duda sería una expectoración muy atípica, esa fue la sorpresa de Draco Malfoy al darse cuenta que padecía Hanahaki desease.

 **Notas de la autora** : Espero y les guste.

* * *

Las maneras de despertar varían dependiendo del individuo. Por ejemplo: Neville Longbottom despertó en el suelo de su dormitorio con su sapo, Trevor, cubriéndole la cara; Luna Lovegood se levantó en la lechucería envuelta en listones azules y blancos; Ernie Macmillan se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y toparse con un boggar gigante en forma de cobra bajo su cama; y Draco Malfoy, tras una espantosa pesadilla, se despertó tosiendo pétalos de rosa.

La más singular sin duda fue esta última ¿A quién le pasa algo tan atípico como una expectoración de pétalos de rosas? Incluso la curiosa mañana de Lovegood pasa a segundo plano después de eso.

— ¿Qué diantres...?—todavía adormilado, miró la costosa seda que cubría su cama, era verde, por lo que el contraste de los pétalos rojos era muy notorio. Sin embargo, al momento de recogerlos con su mano, se desvanecieron como una alucinación que iba perdiendo fuerza.

Soltó un bufido y se restregó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, convencido de que aquello sería nada más un efecto colateral de haber tenido tan espantosa pesadilla...

Si, claro. "Espantosa".

Ya más recompuesto, corrió las cortinas que cubrían su cama y apoyó sus pies en el frío suelo de las mazmorras, permitiéndose sentir ese contacto con el mundo real.

Compartía el dormitorio con Vicent, Gregory, Blaise y Theodore, quienes no eran unos compañeros tan molestos. Cada quien tenía sus formas y costumbres, quizás los primeros días se vieron en problemas por los ronquidos de Gregory o el olor a comida que siempre provenía del lado de Vicent, pero tan solo bastó un encantamiento silenciador y un escudo impermeabilizante de olores para que todos llevaran su convivencia en paz.

Recapitulando todo eso, está por demás decir que para alguien de la calaña de un Malfoy (mago de sangre pura) las cosas son un tanto más exigentes: debía tener un cronograma rígido, un modelo de distribución de tiempo para todas sus actividades sobre su escritorio, y sus útiles escolares siempre en orden sin una pizca de polvo o suciedad.

Pero estaba bien, él había sido criado de esa manera.

Como todo buen heredero, cumplía a cabalidad las normas y rutina representadas anteriormente, aun a pesar de no estar en los dominios de Malfoy Manor, estas consistían en: Despertarse y seguir una escabrosa sesión de limpieza personal, empezando por una ducha y terminando en la pulcritud de su peinado; después estaba la vestimenta, colocarse firmemente las prendas y concluir en una túnica a la que no se le debería ver ni una sola arruga; y finalmente revisar que todas sus pertenencias esten aseguradas y en orden para dar inicio al ciclo escolar. Realizado todo eso, podía dirigirse al gran comedor a desayunar.

La trayectoria hacia su sala común, no consistía en más que varios pasillos tenuemente iluminados y escalones de piedra que los dejaban en frente de los ventanales que impedían que el agua del lago traspasase hacia el interior, dándole una iluminación verdosa bastante agradable y tranquila.

—Draco ¿Nos vamos?—Pansy Parkinson, amiga de la infancia, era quien usualmente lo apoyaba en todo, en sus fechorías y en sus propuestas, puede no tomarse como alguien a quien considerar extremadamente lista, pero para ser una Slytherin su astucia y métodos para conseguir algo eran innegablemente determinados.

Draco había aparecido después de todos sus compañeros de cuarto, solía tardar más que el resto por ser tan meticuloso en su apariencia e higiene, pero tampoco significaba que tardase más de lo necesario para llegar a tiempo a cumplir con su itinerario.

Justo ahora, las miradas de su séquito estaban puestas en él, esperando por indicaciones o un gesto afirmativo, Draco apreciaba que sea así.

—Si, vámonos.

Todos lo siguieron, se encaminaron tras él en dirección al gran comedor. La mañana había empezado de forma corriente. Juntos tomaron asiento en sus puestos habituales y organizaron sus platos de forma individual.

El té de luparia, la leche con miel de hadas y los panes rellenos de mermelada de frangüesa bailaban por el largo de la mesa de los estudiantes. Un día como cualquier otro.

Fue entonces que Draco Malfoy levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, nada fuera de lo común, un gesto que pudo imitarse por quien sea.

La única diferencia, es que seguramente nadie habría tenido un ataque de tos con pétalos de rosas rojas, como él.

* * *

Y empezamos...


	2. Chapter 2

Fueron segundos en los que todo el salón se quedó en silencio, los estudiantes de las distintas casas veían en una misma dirección y empezaban los murmullos colectivos.

La fuente de todo esto se encontraba en la mesa de Slytherin. En el centro y cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, Draco Malfoy se mostraba tanto o más sorprendido que los espectadores a su alrededor.

Pansy parpadeó repetidas veces y temerosa posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

— Draco ¿Estás bien?

El susodicho no cabía en sí de la sorpresa ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Jamás en su vida había escuchado nada acerca de alguna condición que te produzca escupir pétalos de rosas.  
Dudativo, volvió sus ojos una vez más a la mesa en la que los Gryffindors cuchicheaban entre sí, señalándolo y riéndose entre dientes. Harry tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro, seguramente le era graciosa la idea de que su enemigo haya sido hechizado para toser pétalos de rosas.

Y no solo eso al parecer, pues, antes de apartar totalmente la vista, a Draco le entró unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar, y aun a pesar de su educación y remarcado autocontrol, no pudo resistir el impulso de girar la cabeza hacia el piso y que su boca abandonara lo que sea que le producirá el malestar.

Los que estaban cerca soltaron un jadeo.

Una rosa. En lugar de fluidos gástricos en el suelo había caído el capullo de una rosa acompañada de unos cuantos pétalos. La imagen en si no era tan desagradable como ver a alguien vomitando, se debería a que la viscosidad característica no abordaba en ninguna parte, y que solo esté presente una hermosa flor roja que iba desapareciendo como un holograma.

Vicente Crabbe no pudo evitar una risa por lo extraño que resultaba todo aquello, sin embargo un golpe de algún Slytherin lo hizo callar.

— ¿Qué...—Blaise se mantuvo concentrado en la imagen hasta que la planta desapareció, luego vio a Draco haciendo una pregunta inconclusa que esperaba ser contestada.

El príncipe de las serpientes hacía trabajar su cerebro a gran velocidad, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación para lo acontecido ¿Sería un hechizo? ¿Alguna enfermedad? ¿Una maldición quizás? Lo único que tenía claro es que, como casi todo en su vida, tenía que ver con Potter.

Se levantó de su asiento con toda la dignidad que pudo recaudar, y dirigiéndole una última mirada al profesor de pociones abandonó el gran comedor para encaminarse directo hacia la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué creen que le pase?

— ¿Acaba de vomitar una planta?

—Lo que sea que tenga, de seguro lo tiene bien merecido.

Esos y más comentarios afloraron en el gran salón, llenándolo del mismo barullo en el que había estado envuelto antes de que todo eso pasara, pero ahora todos enfrascados en un mismo tema.

—Lo vieron—dijo Ron—alguien lo ha hechizado para que vomite flores, espero que pronto arroje una con muchas espinas.

Harry rió y asintió estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por el pelirrojo. Hermione lucía más bien pensativa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? No me digas que no te parece divertido ¡El hurón acaba de vomitar una rosa en pleno desayuno!

—No es eso, Ron. Solo que también es bastante...inquietante.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Harry volviendo a degustar sus alimentos.

—Me refiero a que jamás he leído nada sobre un hechizo que te provoque vomitar o toser flores.

—Debe ser una variante del traga-caracoles—opinó Ron quitándole importancia—Además, no esperarás encontrarte un hechizo así en los libros aburridos que lees.

—Aunque no lo creas, en _Brujas y Hechiceros vengativos_ mencionan al traga-caracoles como una broma del mago Babidi al príncipe Scharmouge.

—Sí, pero...

Harry dejó de prestarles atención y miró de soslayo la puerta por la que había salido Draco.  
En parte Hermione tenía razón. Aquello había sido inquietante.

2 horas después, Harry y sus amigos se dirigían al aula de pociones. El profesor Slughorn no era precisamente malo en implantar la materia, en realidad todo era bueno después de tener a Snape como profesor, pero Harry preferiría que Snape siguiera dando clases en las mazmorras en lugar de apropiarse del puesto de profesor de DCAO, la cual era su materia favorita y que ahora quedaría arruinada por la presencia de su profesor más odiado.

Entraron y fueron directamente a sus puestos. Harry se sentó junto a Ron y empezaron a conversar mientras Hermione alistaba los materiales y el resto de la clase acababa de ingresar.

—Bien—anunció Slughorn—Si nadie más falta...

—Profesor—Pansy Parkinson había levantado la mano—Malfoy no se presentará ¿Puedo unirme al grupo de Zabini?

Harry enfocó su vista en el lugar que usualmente ocupaba Malfoy junto a la chica pelinegra y efectivamente, este estaba vacío.

—Oh—Slughorn también parecía haber caído en cuenta de la ausencia de un alumno—Adelante, Zabini, hágale espacio a su compañera.

El moreno obedeció y sin más el maestro empezó con la clase.

Harry, con el caldero vacío y mirando distraídamente la vitrina que contenía globos oculares sumergidos en una sustancia verdosa, solamente pensó en que Malfoy era un exagerado.

Lejos de allí, sumergido en una intensa lectura en un rincón de la biblioteca, Draco se mostraba con el ceño fruncido ante un libro con el título: _Enfermedades mágicas y sus síntomas._

Ya había pasado toda la mañana encerrado entre estantes de libros y con estudiantes de distintas casas que de vez en cuando aparecían y lo miraban con curiosidad. No era de extrañar, después de todo nunca andaba solo, además de que no pisaba la biblioteca a menos que Vicent o Gregory no le trajeran el libro que específicamente les pidió. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer las tareas en su sala común y odiaba tratar con la vieja gruñona que atendía en la biblioteca.

Pero aquella era una situación _especial._ Desde que llegó no había hecho más que buscar su condición en distintos libros, empezando por los de medicina mágica, que a su parecer creyó lo más lógico ya que difícilmente alguien pudo haberlo hechizado sin que se diera cuenta.  
Él no era alguien que enfermara, y si lo hacía apenas y bastaba con un sorbo de pócima pimentónica, la cual pedía directamente a su jefe de casa en lugar de a la medimaga encargada del ala hospitalaria. Conocía a Madame Pomfrey, era una señora que no le tenía mucha estima por haber causado al menos la mitad del porcentaje de sus pacientes regulares, muchos con algún hechizo que no pueden deshacer o por una mala caída ocasionada tras un embrujo zancadilla, como sea, no era solo él obviamente, también era a causa de sus compañeros Slytherins, pero dado que él era el líder y muchas veces promotor de todas esas jugarretas, se las había ensañado con él.  
No era tonto, eso sería un insulto para cualquier Slytherin, Draco había sabido distinguir perfectamente la diferencia con la que la medimaga trataba al resto de sus pacientes y a él. Era estricta en la recuperación de todos los que visiten su área de trabajo, y era aquello lo que justamente hacía desconfiar a Draco, pues a él, en las pocas veces que se ha encontrado allí, lo sacaba sin más tras una rápida revisión y uno que otro brebaje.

Y como todo buen miembro de la casa de Salazar, sabía que no era prudente llegar con una enfermedad de la cuál ni tú mismo posees algún conocimiento a manos de una sanadora en la cual no confías al cien por ciento. Iba a terminar allí de alguna u otra forma, era consciente de eso, para empezar estaba Snape y la más que probable reprimenda que le dará tras haberse saltado todo un día de trabajo sin el permiso adecuado, por lo que lo mandaría derechito a enfermería. Pero antes de que eso pase quería por lo menos obtener algún indicio de lo que sea que le estuviera afectando.

Y nada. Fueron alrededor de 28 libros en toda la mañana y no había hallado siquiera algo relacionado con plantas, excepto esas raíces de árbol que salían en las orejas si te acercabas mucho a una planta extraña. Eso le hizo pensar que su respuesta estaría relacionada con una maldición, pero había tanta información sobre eso que ni todo su año en Hogwarts alcanzaría para terminar con su investigación.  
Si por lo menos tuviera una pista de cómo o qué buscar...

La campana anunciando el descanso retumbó contra las paredes del castillo.

Pronto el lugar se llenaría de estudiantes queriendo hacer deberes a última hora, y Draco estaba de tan mal humor que si se encontraba con algún idiota interrumpiéndole, Madame Pomfrey tendría trabajo por una semana.

Se paró de su sitio y se dispuso a salir con un libro de herbología bajo el brazo, llegó hasta donde la señora Pince y con cierto disgusto se dirigió a ella pidiéndole permiso para retirar el libro.

— ¡Aún tenemos tiempo, Harry! Si no almorzamos tal vez...

El rubio casi ni se había girado por completo cuando una mole pelirroja se estrelló contra su hombro obligándole a tirar el libro.

—Lo sient...–Ron estuvo a punto de disculparse pero rectificó al ver de quien se trataba—Malfoy—gruñó.

—Si no eres capaz de ver por dónde caminas deberías pedirle prestado sus lentes a Potter, estúpida comadreja—Draco, bastante fastidiado, le mostró una de sus miradas más repulsivas y se volteó para agarrar el libro del suelo, sólo para toparse con Harry Potter sosteniendo el ejemplar y observando atentamente la portada.  
Genial, lo que le faltaba.

—Devuélveme eso, cara-rajada—arrancó el libro de sus manos y lo miró como quien mira a un entrometido. Después se alejó dispuesto a salir pero a unos cuantos pasos _algo_ lo detuvo.

— ¿Piensas decir más, Malfoy?—preguntó Harry al ver como el Slytherin se detenía pero seguía dándole las espaldas.

Con pánico, Draco se llevó su mano a la boca pero fue demasiado tarde.

— ¿Pero qué...—soltó Ron cuando vio a su rival doblándose sobre sí mismo mientras tosía exageradamente.

La bibliotecaria parpadeó desconcertada ante el espectáculo, y cuando el chico por fin logró recuperarse un poco, salió corriendo perdiéndose tras la puerta.

Los tres espectadores habían quedado en silencio después de ver como pétalos púrpuras y pequeños descendían con ligereza hasta asentarse en el piso. El primero en reaccionar fue Ron, quien rió a carcajadas sosteniéndose la barriga y se apoyó en un estante, enseguida madame Prince lo reprendió y posó su dedo sobre sus ásperos labios haciendo ''shh'' para que se callara. Harry tan solo se acercó algo reticente hacia los pétalos, sin saber muy bien si sentirse asqueado o no, pero viendo que solo se trataban de simples flores y nada más, se decidió por recoger unas cuantas y observarlas con más detenimiento: eran púrpuras y ovaladas, al igual que delgadas y pequeñas, suaves al tacto como cualquier otra flor, no parecían recientemente salidas de la boca de un estudiante.

—Hortensias*—susurró mientras veía que las que estaban en el piso iban desapareciendo como si estas fueran llevadas por el viento, sin embargo las que sostenía entre sus manos seguían tangibles e intactas.

—Deja eso, compañero. Es asqueroso—le dijo Ron con una mueca que remarcaba su comentario, y entonces a Harry se le ocurrió que sería divertido ponerle los pétalos sobre su ropa.

Para su fortuna lo logró, Ron aún se limpiaba con su manga como si de verdad le hubiese restregado vómito en lugar de unos cuántos pétalos. Aunque por otra parte se quedaron sin hacer su trabajo de transformaciones porque Madame Pince los sacó a ambos a patadas.

* * *

*En su sentido negativo las hortensias simbolizan la frigidez y la falta de corazón, y el color demuestra dramatismo, puede significar dignidad, aristocracia pero también violencia o agresión premeditada.

¡Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Draco llegó corriendo a su sala común y se refugió en el sofá de la esquina, aquel al que no le llegaba mucha luz y que lo usaban quienes por lo general querían permanecer en soledad imperturbable. Restregó su cara con una mano mientras que la otra seguía sosteniendo el ejemplar que sacó de la biblioteca. Aspiró fuertemente y el aire entró a sus pulmones causándole incomodidad y después...

Un nuevo ataque de tos se dio en su garganta, y como se venía demostrando desde el desayuno, salieron pétalos de flores, esta vez grises, provenientes de una planta con hojas un tanto alargadas y angostas; una dalia*.

Tembloroso tomó entre sus manos los restos de la flor, admirándolas de cerca, lucían como una planta normal, ridículamente normal.

Estrujó con furia los pétalos de la dalia y sabiéndose observado levantó la vista hacia las personas frente a sí.

— ¿Qué quieren?—gruñó.

Vicent y Gregory solo se mantuvieron perplejos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— se aventuró a preguntar Crabbe.

— Toser flores no es...normal—complementó Goyle.

Draco se sintió tan irritado que temió volver a toser, en su lugar, su magia se desbordó y derribó un jarrón antiguo que adornaba el interior de la sala, destrozándose en miles de pedazos.  
Miró con atención el suceso y sin encarar a sus compañeros de casa empezó a decir:

—Toser flores no es normal ¿eh? me alegra que hayas llegado tan pronto a esa conclusión—podrían pasar mil años escuchando la voz ceceante de Draco cuando estaba enojado y aun así no lograrían retener la sensación de peligro que les dictaban sus sentidos— ¿Quieren saber lo que me pasa?—-cuestionó aparentemente calmado. Crabbe y Goyle asintieron.

Con la mirada helada, Malfoy bramó en voz baja pero de manera brusca: —Yo también.

Se levantó de su puesto y sus seguidores dieron un tentativo paso hacia atrás. Caminó por su lado ignorándolos antes de decir: —Y reparen eso—señalando los restos del jarrón en el piso.

Subió por los peldaños de la escalera que dirigían a las habitaciones escuchando un _''reparo''_ a sus espaldas.  
Ya recorriendo el pasillo se miró las manos y en ellas ya no estaban los pétalos de dalia.  
Dalia...

Se introdujo a la habitación que compartía con Vicent, Gregory, Blaise y Theodore, y fue directo a su cama, acostándose para cerrar los ojos y pensar. Ninguno de sus compañeros estaba en la recamara.

Rosas, orquídeas y dalias ¿Qué podía significar aquello?

—Rojo, purpura y...gris—susurró para sí mismo deteniéndose a pensar en el último color: No existían dalias grises, al menos no de forma natural.

Un indicio más de que lo que tenía provenía del mundo mágico, pues llegó a pensar que la falta de información en la biblioteca se debería a un virus de origen muggle, incluso estuvo tentado a agarrar uno de esos libros. Pero ahora estaba claro que no era así.

Rosas, orquídeas y Dalias ¿Por qué diferentes tipos y colores? ¿A qué se debía?

Tomó el libro de herbología que tiró a un costado suyo y lo abrió en una página cualquiera.

"Las amapolas o _papaver_ son un género de plantas angiospermas que pertenecen a la familia de..."

Cambió de página.

"Las especies de Lilium, comúnmente llamadas azucenas o _lirios_ , constituyen un género con alrededor de 110 integrantes..."

Adelantó unas pocas hojas más, ojeando de forma rápida los títulos y contenidos hasta que se detuvo.

"Hanakotoba: el lenguaje de las flores"

Interesado y creyendo que le sería útil, empezó a leer:

 _Hanakotoba: El lenguaje de las flores_

M _uchos magos japoneses han dedicado especial atención al significado de las flores, ya que éstas representan un uso muy importante en la comunidad mágica. En esta práctica, las plantas recibieron códigos y contraseñas. Efectos fisiológicos y su significado según el color de las flores, son descritos en este lenguaje. Las flores están destinadas a transmitir emoción y comunicarse directamente con el destinatario o espectador sin necesidad de usar palabras. A esto se debe su meticuloso uso en pociones o hechizos, pues cada planta contiene una esencia única destinada a un solo fin_.

 _Existe un glosario que describe el significado de cada especie y también de su color. Es usado como guía para hechiceros inventores que buscan desarrollar nuevas pócimas o..._

No hizo falta que leyera más para darse cuenta que es lo que tenía que buscar.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el mueble que acompañaba a su cama. Aún nadie ingresaba al cuarto y estaba aliviado de que así fuera, su reciente actuación con Vicent y Gregory lo había descolocado un poco, él nunca perdía el control de esa forma, _jamás_. Aquello era para magos de clase baja que recurren inmediatamente a la violencia, salvajes como Weasley o el imbécil de Pott...

Tosió.

Reincorporándose en su sitio se llevó la mano a la boca, sintiendo los suaves pétalos golpear contra su palma, la textura era inconfundible.

Cerró los ojos antes de separar su mano, y cuando los abrió tan solo deseó ver cualquier tipo de flor, menos una rosa.

Pero ya sabía desde hace mucho que con Potter de por medio, las cosas no sucedían como él las quería.

Coloridos y suaves, así eran los pétalos que sostenía entre sus manos, tan silvestres y brillantes. Cualquiera diría que representaba algo hermoso, y tal vez lo hacían, pero para él solamente indicaban una tortura; un castigo al cual el más cruel de las deidades lo sometió como burla o una representación excesiva de karma.

Y de repente vomitó.

Pero ya sabemos que no vomitó nada que resultase asqueroso o desagradable, en realidad era _mágico_ en todo el sentido de la palabra. Un capullo de rosa estaba ahora decorando sus sábanas verdes junto a otro montón de pétalos rojos sangre. No hacía falta leer el Hanakotoba o saber del lenguaje de las flores para comprender lo que significaba.

Amor, pasión: en todos lugares y en cualquier idioma, ese era su significado más neto y profundo.

Afligido, tomó el capullo y lo acunó entre sus manos, mirándolo atento y embelesado pero sintiéndose miserable.

— ¿Por qué?—se cuestionó en voz baja ¿Qué acaso no era suficiente sufrir todos los malditos días con ese peso extra en el pecho? ¿En verdad era necesario agregarle un plus a su deplorable condición?

—Demonios—volvió a decir cerrando su puño y exprimiendo la flor con fuerza. Como deseaba saber qué diantres le estaba pasando ¿Cómo iba a deshacerse de lo que sea que le acontece antes de que resulte obvio? A este paso alguien se iba a dar cuenta.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta dispuesto a hablar con su jefe de casa y si era necesario con Madame Pomfrey, aceptaba lo que sea que fuese a ocurrir con tal de tener un diagnóstico, no saber por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus emociones expectorando flores lo estaba desesperando.

Tomó la manija de la puerta y allí se quedó.

¿Y si al tratar de ayudarlo... _lo_ _descubren?_ ¿Y si cuando vean en su mente o en su cuerpo lo que esté causando sus reacciones se dan cuenta de que _él_ es un motivo?

No podía, simplemente no lo permitiría, jamás dejaría relucir algo como eso. Las burlas serían eternas, las miradas acusadoras, el rechazo, y si _él_ se enterara...

Vomitó nuevamente, sintiendo más pesar que las veces anteriores; eran tres capullos de rosas, pero rosas negras.

La puerta abriéndose lo derribó. Blaise entraba relajado cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida de su compañero que yacía en el piso.

— ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó por intuición, admirando ligeramente preocupado la cantidad de pétalos y rosas negras esparcidas por el piso—Cielos, Draco, tengo que llevarte a la enfer...

— ¡No!—gritó con la voz entrecortada. Si iba allí todos se enterarían, _él_ lo repudiaría...

— _Ja_ —dijo una voz en su cabeza— _como_ _si_ _ya_ _no_ _lo_ _hiciera._

— ¡Draco!—se alarmó el moreno al ver como el rubio se llevaba una mano al estómago y de su boca salían flores rojas y negras con un nuevo anexo: habían pequeñas hojas verdes sin tallo.

Estaba mal, un ahogamiento interno lo agobiaba, la desolación amiga y el dolor contínuo que se intensificaban...

Le costaba respirar, sentía como si algo perforaba sus pulmones, debía dejar de pensar en _él, él_ siempre era el culpable de todo ¿Por qué tuvo que ser _él_? ¿Qué no tenía el maldito derecho de escoger? ¿Por qué no una chica? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO CUALQUIER OTRO?!

—Snape—habló con voz rasposa, fue lo último que dijo ya sabiéndose perdido, justo antes de que en su cabeza no se hallara más que oscuridad.

...

—¿ Cuánto crees que dure ese hechizo?—preguntó Harry de la nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál?

—El que tiene Malfoy.

—Ah, seguramente no mucho, el traga-caracoles duró como 2 horas—Ron se encogió de hombros y continuó con la labor de ordenar sus cosas.

—Pero lo tiene desde la mañana hasta que estuvimos en la biblioteca, son como 4 horas.

—Supongo que ese fue más potente. Me pregunto qué habrá hecho para que alguien lo hechizara de esa forma, seguramente debió de ser un hufflepuff, mira que hacerlo escupir flores...

—No las escupe, es casi como si estuviera enfermo, ¿No será alguna enfermedad mágica?

—No lo creo, jamás he oído de algo así. Tal vez cuando a mi tío le creció un rábano en la nariz...

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, tardó en sacárselo una semana, creo que fue porque se había comido una semilla y luego tomado una pócima revitalizante.

Harry rió.

—Sea lo que sea espero que se le pase pronto, odiaría caminar por los pasillos y encontrarme con un montón de pétalos que diga ''Malfoy vomitó aquí''—habló mirando con desagrado una parte de su túnica.

—Pero los pétalos desaparecen.

—Al parecer algunos no—contradijo indicándole a Harry el pétalo azul que había quedado pegado a su túnica.

Harry lo tomó sin ningún problema—Que raro—exclamó mirándolo—. Ahora que recuerdo las que yo tomé tampoco desaparecieron, deben de irse cuando no están en contacto con alguien—diciendo eso arrojó la hoja y cayó suavemente sobre el piso. Harry y Ron se la quedaron viendo.

...12, 13, 14...

—Bueno ya, yo no voy a recogerla—advirtió Ron volteándose a su cama una vez que comprobó que la flor no se iba.

Harry negó con la cabeza divertido y se agachó para tomar el pétalo, seguían tan purpúreo...  
Distraídamente pensó en lo irónico que sonaba que Draco escupiera pétalos en lugar del veneno que representaba a una serpiente. En especial _esa_ serpiente.

—Creo que nunca sabremos si vomitó una flor con espinas, Ron—añadió con la idea de que el "hechizo" de Draco dejaría de tener efecto al día siguiente.

—De todas formas fue desagradable ver todas esas horrorosas flores—admitió el pelirrojo y se cubrió con su manta.

Harry no estuvo de acuerdo en que sean horrorosas, pero no comentó nada porque hasta para él soltar algo así sería raro.

Apagando la última vela se fue a acostar en su cama dejando sus lentes a un lado. Cerró las cortinas y se tiró de espaldas al colchón para ver el techo y pensar en todo lo acontecido hoy día: Draco tosiendo flores en el desayuno, después su ausencia en clases y luego en la biblioteca...

Antes de ser llevado a brazos de Morfeo, Harry sintió en su palma la contextura de la hoja.  
Había olvidado tirarla.

* * *

Perdón si demoro, ando con muchas tareas u.u

*La dalia representa inestabilidad, el color gris puede expresar desconsuelo o desánimo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Draco despertó en el despacho de Snape, lo reconocía por las veces que ya había estado allí antes. Era un lugar frio con tonalidades verdes en los muebles y cortinas, el otro color que predominaba era el negro, y las variaciones café lo hacían aún más rustico.  
El olor a poción inundaba potentemente el ambiente otorgándole un aire casi medicinal a la estancia. Sabía que no se equivocó al pedir que lo llevaran hasta allí.

—Ya despertaste—escuchó que le decían desde el escritorio; él estaba recostado en un sofá cómodo que seguramente fue conjurado por el profesor— ¿Te sientes mejor?

No sabía si su director de casa hizo o no algo en él, pero no diría que se sentía bien hasta que compruebe que ya no estaba tosiendo flores por la boca.

—He tenido días mejores.

Y como si quisiera ratificarlo, su cuerpo lo obligó a toser una vez más. Esta vez mostrando pétalos de belladona azul*.

Sintió la mirada escrutiñadora de Snape y le devolvió el gesto con una pregunta no realizada impresa en sus ojos.

—No es una maldición—fue todo lo que le dijo su mentor.

Draco bajó los párpados y se reincorporó de a poco en el sofá, visualizando como las flores expulsadas por su cuerpo se desintegraban con un viento inexistente.

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo que te sucede?—Draco negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no permitiste que te llevaran con Madame Pomfrey? —no hubo respuesta. Snape resopló—He visto tus síntomas antes, de muy cerca de hecho. Yo los tuve—lo dijo como si no fuera de gran importancia, pero sabía más que nadie que ese era un mal que dejaba una clara marca en la vida de quien sea.

El rubio amplió los ojos con sorpresa y después con alivio, nunca creyó que Snape fuera conocedor de su condición, mucho menos que haya tenido que pasar por lo mismo que él. Ahora ya todo estaba mejor, todo era cuestión de una poción que lo haga volver a la normalidad y...

—Tienes una enfermedad, Draco. Y me temo que será mucho más grave que en mi caso, principalmente porque en mi nunca se desarrolló en su totalidad—el hombre tenía una mano colocada sobre su barbilla y la mirada perdida, rememorando un pasado que conectaba a un futuro que jamás le perteneció—Tus orígenes son los que te condenan ¿No te parece extraño jamás haber oído de algo como lo que te está pasando? Es porque todos los magos que la han padecido siempre han pertenecido a una alta posición social y por supuesto, han llegado a resolver cuál es su causa. A estas alturas no me extrañaría que tú mismo lo hayas hecho. Por ello, entenderás, no muchos han revelado la condición.  
La enfermedad es muy rara y escasa en estos tiempos, solo se desarrolla totalmente en magos de sangre pura debido a las raíces mágicas del síntoma, el resto sólo presenta una alteración corta en su sistema por 1 semana, basándose únicamente en la expectoración de rosas, _rojas_ cabe recalcar. Lo cual me lleva a pensar que en ti la enfermedad se desarrollará por completo y que a más de eso se intensificará con el tiempo...

El despacho era oscuro y silencioso, Draco lo estaba notando más que nunca. Era un lugar ideal para brindar una mala noticia, el sitio idóneo para informar de un cambio radical que sería para mal.

El hombre de cabello grasiento y nariz prominente lucía serio, sumamente serio. El relato lo hacía con voz monótona y con un recuerdo vívido en su cabeza, evocando los hechos y aceptando las circunstancias actuales—Has tosido belladonas—recalcó.

Draco apretó la tela de su pantalón y se mantuvo en una postura firme, sin ceder paso a la inminente rabia que lo abordaba.

— ¿A qué se refiere con...—carraspeó— ¿A qué se refiere con resolver cuál es la causa?

Hubo un corto silencio en el que Severus se preguntó qué estaba pasando, él realmente creía que su ahijado podría tener a quien quiera con tal de pedirlo ¿Quién se le negaría? Creía conocer los gustos que Draco tendría, y se esperaba una chica de su misma casa y misma índole, pero si ese fuera el caso no estaría viviendo todo _eso_.

— ¿De quién estás enamorado, Draco?—expuso, creyendo no vivir lo suficiente para realizar esa pregunta alguna vez, menos a alguien como Draco.

El rubio respingó y fijó su vista en las cuencas de su director. Snape sabía que lo mejor siempre era ser directo y no perder el tiempo con enredos, por eso se lo preguntó sin más. Pero él no estaba listo para responder, ni en ese momento, ni nunca lo estaría.

El profesor esperó pacientemente, hasta que entrecerró los ojos para aplicar legeremancia en el muchacho, pero este demostró lo aprendido con una avanzada oclumacia que le impidió el paso hacia su mente. Estuvieron así varios minutos llenos de tensión y pesadumbre, y Severus desistió diciéndose que si en verdad el rubio se esforzaba tanto en no dar una respuesta (pues distinguía el sobreesfuerzo que este aplicaba para bloquear su mente), se debería a que la persona en quien Draco pensaba, debía ser realmente.. _.exótica_.

Decidió continuar.

—Hanahaki desease, una condición en la que el enfermo tose y vomita pétalos de flores por un amor unilateral o mal correspondido. Cada flor y su color expresan un sentido. Su única cura es remover la infección mediante una operación compleja, incluso para el mundo mágico, y a su vez cualquier sentimiento es extraído como daño colateral.  
Aunque, también existe otra solución: ser correspondido.

Pero, Draco, si estas enfermo y estás padeciendo todo esto...

Es porque sabes perfectamente...

 _Que tu amor es imposible._

 _..._

¿Cuándo fue que sucedió? ¿Existía un momento concreto en el cual todo pasó? ¿Fue durante una discusión? ¿Fue durante una pelea? ¿O simplemente fue _...todo?_

Draco estaba recostado sobre la rama de su árbol favorito, las personas tendían por pasar por debajo de él y eso lo hacía sentir aún más superior de lo que se consideraba. Como recalcar lo que de por sí ya es un hecho.

Usualmente molestaba a alguien desde esa posición con embrujos zancadilla o atándole los cordones, y se divertía viendo como su objetivo se caía de bruces y miraba a los lados buscando un culpable. Pero jamás lo veían, pues la frondosidad del árbol lograba ocultarlo a la perfección.

Sin embargo aquel día no tenía ningún ánimo para esas jugarretas inmaduras, él mismo admitía que así eran. Lo admitía porque desde que empezó el año supo cuál sería su posición y que las cosas cambiarían de manera drástica.

Cerró los ojos.

El Lord le había encomendado una tarea importante. En ese mismo verano y en su propia casa, bajo la tutela de sus padres y la presencia de su tía, fue que sucedió: la marca tenebrosa fue trazada en su brazo izquierdo. Ahora estaba atado a Voldemort como un fiel seguidor más de sus mandatos, así que debería de preocuparse por cumplir su misión...

Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo con esa... _enfermedad_ habitando su cuerpo? ¿Cómo haría todo lo que tiene que hacer sin que una tos con significado estúpido lo atacara en pleno acto? De pura suerte en el momento en que golpeó a Potter no sucedió nada, solo hubo esa mirada que le dirigió...

Abrió los ojos.

 _''Hanahaki desease, una condición en la que el enfermo tose y vomita pétalos de flores por un amor unilateral o mal correspondido_ ''

Si, lo admitía, Potter lo odiaba.

En cuanto tuvo ese pensamiento un montón de pétalos negros junto con un capullo salieron expulsados de su pecho, también unas cuantas hojas verdes podían visualizarse circundando por el aire y descendiendo lentamente.

¡No era justo! ¡Él quería que Potter lo odiara! ¡Que lo detestara! ¡Que no muestre la más mínima señal de simpatía! Porque de lo contrario no sabría que hacer ¡Él no podría...! controlarse.

Porque si, toda esa situación le hacía tener miedo de sí mismo y de sus acciones, porque no se sentía en control total, porque temía dejar cualquier indicio y que alguien descubra lo que estaba ocultando en lo más profundo de su ser. Y sobre todo porque no sabría qué hacer si se mostraba ante sí la más mínima oportunidad de calmar sus deseos egoístas y su corazón codicioso...

Se incorporó un poco en ese pequeño hueco del árbol que lo hacía sentir seguro, lejos del alcance de todos. Lejos de Harry Potter.

Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta se preguntó si acaso era ecuánime para el universo que le pasara todo esto, si acaso era necesario brindar un sentimiento tan anhelante que jamás seria aceptado por quien se ansía, y que después, como la más burda mofa, lo castigaran en forma física por sentir aquello que jamás deseó.  
En su opinión no, no lo era.

Una vez más se puso a analizar en qué momento se dio, y por qué no fue consiente hasta que ya era demasiado tarde  
¿Fue la primera vez que le habló?

 _''Hola ¿también Hogwarts?''_

No, era imposible que haya empezado allí, ¿Quizás cuando lo vio volar en su escoba?

 _'' ¡Déjala, o te haré bajar de esa escoba!_

 _—Ah, ¿Si?_

 _—Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy''_

Realmente no lo sabía ni se hacía la más remota idea, pero lo que si tenía claro es que, recordando cada experiencia y con el más mínimo detalle, una fuerte corriente le atravesaba todo el cuerpo, una que ya le era muy familiar.

Nuevamente intentó: ¿Fue cuando lo vió volar en su escoba que toda su pesadilla comenzó? No, tenía bastante en claro el haber odiado a Potter en ese momento, entonces ¿Por qué ahora lo rememoraba como algo gratificante?

 _''Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy''_

— _No_ —pensó— _ninguno de esos idiotas estuvo, ni en ese momento, ni cuando me enamoré de ti._

Hubo silencio metal en su cabeza, un lapsus en el que se incorporó ya sabiendo lo que vendría. Sintió algo dentro de sí surgiendo y lo arrojó por su boca directo al pasto. No dolió tanto como se esperaría dada la magnitud que ahora presentaba su nueva planta: una rosa roja, con tallo, espinas y hojas.

Se limpió la boca con la manga de su túnica y ni siquiera le dio un vistazo a la flor que había fabricado su cuerpo.  
Snape le había dicho el día anterior que la enfermedad se intensificaría, pero no dijo hasta qué punto ¿Llegaría a ser capaz de vomitar el árbol completo?

— ¿Malfoy?

Esa voz...

Con sorpresa miró abajo, y allí, ocultó tras la sombra que proyectaba el árbol, _su_ árbol, estaba Harry Potter sosteniendo una rosa roja entre sus hábiles manos con las que atrapaba la snitch y mirando hacia su dirección, con sus ojos verdes tan resplandecientes y mordaces que se tornaban así solamente cuando él entraba en escena.

Hubo un ''click''en su cabeza y en su pecho, su corazón empezando a latir más repetitivamente junto con el molesto cosquilleo en sus manos fue una reacción instantánea e incontenible a la que ya estaba acostumbrado menguar la intensidad para no presentar ninguna alteración en su postura, semejante a lo que sucedía cuando el ardor se presentaba en su brazo de manera repentina.

Por eso, cayendo en cuenta de las circunstancias en la que se veía envuelto y aún a riesgo de parecer desquiciado, se puso a reír como un loco por la ironía del asunto: Si no lo mataba el malvado Voldemort, lo mataría San Potter.

¿Se podía ser más satírico?

Y rematando el chiste, por más disparatado que suene, sospechaba que perecer bajo el yugo de Voldemort, dolería mucho menos.

* * *

Como cuando madrugas para actualizar xD

*El color puede expresar confianza y la planta refleja sinceridad.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

— ¿Convertir una silla en una cama? ¡Díganme! ¡¿Cómo se logra eso?!

—Es fácil, Ron, solo tienes...

— ¡Ya lo sé! Hermione, era una pregunta retórica!

Harry se divertía con la discusión de sus amigos aun a pesar de estar mentalmente cansado; la profesora McGonagall les había dado la oportunidad de redactar nuevamente el ensayo que no realizaron, pero esta vez con treinta centímetros de pergamino adicionales. Ya se iba haciendo la idea de que no dormiría esa noche.

Caminaban por los pasillos y veían a los estudiantes circular normalmente; unos en grupos variados con miembros de distintas casas, y otros que se juntaban sólo entre Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors o Slytherins, aunque aquello era común para las serpientes, quienes nunca se juntaba con nadie más que no fueran ellos mismos, y si lo hacían era solo para gastar bromas pesadas o para sacar algún beneficio.  
Harry siempre ha sido fiel creyente de que las peores personas terminan en esta última casa, basta con ver su descripción: ambiciosos, tramposos y egoístas, siempre sintiéndose mejor que el resto. Aún no comprendía por qué el sombrero quiso enviarlo allí la primera vez, estaría defectuoso después de haber pasado por tantas cabezas.

El trio dorado ya cruzaba por una zona amplia en dirección al lago, cuando a Harry le pareció ver extraños papeles negros esparcidos alrededor de un árbol. Lo primero que pensó fue en dejarlo pasar como cualquier cosa, pero cuando los vio desaperecer detuvo su caminata para distinguir mejor los objetos. Con la vista fija en la zona una rosa cayó de repente surgiendo de la nada, por lo que curioso, se acercó al lugar dejando que sus amigos se adelantasen.

Se posicionó bajo el árbol y miró la rosa: era bastante peculiar, brillante y parecía recién cortada. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la superficie de la que había descendido y para su sorpresa se encontró con una figura bien conocida que en esos momentos exteriorizaba un aspecto decadente, era como ver a alguien que perdió un partido importante, con la diferencia de que Draco no terminaría en ese estado por algo así, él siempre se comportaba altanero.

— ¿Malfoy?—escapó la duda de sus labios.

El mencionado le otorgó una expresión indefinida, lucia como alguien recién sacado de un trance. Estaba sobre una de las ramas del árbol, una rara costumbre suya, pensaba. La luz del sol casi no se filtraba en su silueta de no ser por tenues ranuras brillantes y amarillas que sacaban destellos del cabello platinado, el resto estaba totalmente cobijado por la sombra.

Y escuchó esa irritante risa.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—cuestionó osco, incluso más que lo usual, pues no había olvidado lo que el Slytherin le hizo en el tren. Ahora resultaría que convertirse en mortifago le estaba quitando la cordura.

Malfoy terminó de reírse y vio un punto lejano, evitando posar sus ojos en él.

—Acabo de vomitar esa flor ¿sabes?

Por acto reflejo, Harry soltó la rosa.

Draco desvió la mirada a la planta y después de un tiempo, entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta estar tosiendo flores? Imagínate lo que sintió Ron con el traga-caracoles—acusó el pelinegro con el entrecejo fruncido.

Malfoy hizo un gesto que quiso parecer una sonrisa divertida pero que nunca llego a sus ojos—Lo recuerdas—dijo y enseguida agregó:—Hasta en eso tengo más clase que Weasley.

Harry encontró eso como motivo suficiente para sacar su varita, ese estúpido le debía ya muchas y era una buena oportunidad para vengarse, podría decir que él fue quien comenzó insultando a sus amigos (lo cual era tan cierto que ya hasta le parecía normal) y que por eso se vio obligado a convertirlo en hurón nuevamente.

Un buen plan, sin embargo dudaba que fuera una batalla justa, su sentido Gryffindor así lo decía, pues Malfoy aparentaba en ese momento, ser alguien que no movería un dedo para defenderse.

—Sí, también recuerdo cuando fuiste hurón—terminó por decir.

Draco hizo un gesto como si quisiera replicar, pero en su lugar empezó a toser hojas rosas de camelia*.  
No supo por qué pero se vio tentado a extender la mano y recibir esos pétalos, por suerte no lo hizo y alcanzó a retener el perturbador impulso— ¿El ser un mortífago te está enfermando?—le incriminó de forma directa como una rápida vía de escape para sus propias reacciones.

Vio a Draco fruncir el ceño pero no supo si fue por su comentario o por las flores, puesto que este no lo miraba a él sino la trayectoria que las camelias tomaron siendo llevadas por el viento.

—Lárgate, Potter, no estoy de humor, y te juro que si tus amigos cruzan la sombra del árbol, les lanzo un _crucio_ ¿Escuchaste?

Harry miró a sus espaldas y allí se acercaban Ron y Hermione, el uno con un aura enfurecida mientras que la chica le seguía el paso pero con semblante preocupado. Al parecer los dos ya habían intuido con quién estaría discutiendo.

—Lo que sea que tengas, lo tienes merecido, Malfoy—dijo como despedida y se alejó sin más, no queriendo perjudicar a sus amigos. Prefería enfrentar al Slytherin solo y patearle el trasero por si mismo, antes que involucrar a sus amigos en peleas tontas.

Ya estaba llegando a ellos cuando Ron intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un grito ahogado de Hermione quien miraba tras de si cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

Volteó en un solo movimiento y allí, en el suelo, bajo la sombra del árbol, yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco Malfoy.

. . .

—... _confringo_?

— ¡Harry!—escuchó el llamado de Hermione a lo lejos.

— ¡Señor Potter!

Dio un respingo— ¿Qué?—unos cuantos se rieron por su torpe reacción.

Snape parecía estar furioso—Le pregunte, señor Potter, con qué hechizo contraatacaría a alguien que le lanza un _confringo_.

Harry parpadeó-— ¿Expelliarmus?

Toda la clase estalló en carcajadas.

Snape enrojeció de pura rabia y gritó:— ¡Salga de mi clase en este momento!

—Pero profesor—protestó Hermione—El hechizo que dijo Harry sí es válido para...

— ¡A usted no le he dicho nada, Granger!

Harry sin rechistar tomó sus cosas dispuesto a irse, sin embargo, en el lumbral de la puerta se detuvo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Potter? creí haberle dicho que se marchara ¿o es que acaso está sordo?

—Profesor—bramó ignorando el comentario— ¿Qué tiene Malfoy?

La clase entera quedó en silencio y entre compañeros se miraron extrañados, ni que decir del profesor que jamás se habría esperado esa pregunta, menos que proviniera de Potter.

—Eso—empezó—no es asunto suyo. Ahora, fuera de mi salón.

— ¿Es eso? ¿O ni usted sabe qué es lo que pasa con los integrantes de su casa?—antes de que le llegara algún hechizo por su atrevimiento, Harry abandonó el aula de DCAO desapareciendo por el pasillo.

No le quedaba nada por hacer así que sólo caminó sin un destino fijo cuestionándose mentalmente que lo había llevado a contestar de aquella forma a Snape, no es que no quisiera, pero normalmente le era más fácil retener sus impulsos. Quizá fue por no estar dentro del ambiente de la clase y en su lugar haberse mantenido con los pensamientos apuntando a una sola dirección.

Pensar en Malfoy no era nada totalmente nuevo para él, practicaba sus insultos con su nombre y muchas veces se imaginaba lanzándole un montón de hechizos que lo dejaran como algo similar a una uva aplastada, o sino que el rubio recibía su merecido de una u otra forma, mientras más humillante sea el método, mejor. Pero le era extraño, como lo sería para cualquiera, que uno de sus deseos o producto de su imaginación, se viese cumplido de forma tan cabal.

¿Podría considerarse siquiera el escupir rosas como algo denigrante o al menos de un estándar de gravedad cercano al que él tenía? Lógicamente no, pero el día de ayer había comprobado que por lo menos si ocupaba un muy buen puesto.

En el patio, los tres habían visto como Malfoy se caía del árbol (bueno, tan solo Ron y Hermione ya que él había estado dándole las espaldas), y cuando se acercaron, este y apenas respiraba. Hermione sugirió de forma insistente en llamar a algún maestro, pero ni él ni Ron supieron cómo reaccionar.  
De todas formas no hubo necesidad ya que antes de hacer algo, Zabini llegó con Crabbe y Goyle ordenando al más grande (Goyle) que tomara a Draco y lo llevaran al interior del castillo.

El suceso habría sido extraño para quien sea, era algo que no podrían negar, la diferencia estaba en que a muchos les produciría diferentes reacciones, tal vez risa o diversión, en algunos casos satisfacción pura, y tan solo a los propios Slytherins se les podría entrever un deje de preocupación, y hasta quizá no la suficiente.

Para él, la visión de Draco recostado entre pétalos negros y con una rosa roja a lado, apenas respirando, fue tan cercano a verlo muerto que lo sumió en un estado de ensimismamiento durante un buen tiempo para después impulsarlo a preguntar a Snape sobre la condición del rubio, aunque no haya obtenido resultados.

Recuerda haber visto a Malfoy con ese libro de herbologia, seguramente él ya sabría qué es lo que tiene ¿Sería una maldición? Seguramente, ya que Ron decía jamás haber visto una enfermedad parecida. Lo que no se esperaba es que dicho embrujo fuera letal.

Si bien Malfoy era un imbécil pedante, no lo creía lo suficientemente malo para merecer la muerte, es decir, tenía puntos rescatables; parecía ser un buen líder, y tal vez por eso todo Slytherin lo seguía, incluso de cursos superiores...o podría ser también la influencia de su padre, quien es uno de los más ricos del mundo mágico con su legado sangre pura y aparte un mago tenebroso con un muy buen puesto en las filas de Voldemort.

Bueno, no, la verdad que sea lo que fuese Malfoy no era buena persona, pero tenía que admitir que tampoco era tan desgraciado como se esperaría teniendo en cuenta su entorno, prácticamente fue criado para ser un mortifago ¿No? Se supone que debería ser más hostil y brusco, y aunque resulte un poco amenazante, no era del tipo que mata a sangre fría, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba pronunciando un _Avada_ , era muy cobarde para eso, y no sabía si eso le aliviaba o debería ser un punto negativo más a su personalidad, porque por cobardía se es capaz de mucho con tal de no perjudicarse.  
Era un malnacido sí, pero no merecía morir, era joven, tenía su edad, quizás unos meses mayor o menor... ¿menor? ¿Podría Draco ser menor que él más que sea por unos cuantos meses? ¿Días? Le parecía haber oído a Pansy Parkinson mencionarlo alguna vez... ¿Cumpliría años mientras aún están en Hogwarts?

Era raro pensar en cosas así, cosas que jamás se habría planteado de no ser por una situación extrema. Aunque puede ser que tan solo él la esté volviendo _así_ de extrema. Después de todo nadie ha dicho que realmente Malfoy fuera a morir ¡Solo escupía flores! ¿Quién muere por algo así?

Además, él no conocía el mundo mágico cabalmente por haber sido criado con los Dursley...

Ese era otro tema ¿Por qué si él fue criado por personas tan horrorosas como sus tíos, no se convirtió en un socarrón como Malfoy? Un escalofrió lo recorrió solo de pensarlo ¿Quizás por eso el sombrero había planteado en enviarlo a Slytherin en primera instancia?

Pensó en ello detenidamente mientras sus pasos hacían eco en el solitario pasillo por el que atravesaba, sin dirección ni conocimiento de en dónde lo depararían sus pies.

Y la respuesta llegó sintiéndola como lo haría Hermione cuando descubría algo entre sus libros referente a un problema en el que se verían envueltos. La diferencia entre su actitud y la de Malfoy si se basaba en su infancia, pero existía la diferencia en que a Malfoy lo debieron consentir en todo mientras a él lo trataban cual bicho raro. A Draco lo habían criado para que aprecie cosas como la pureza de sangre y trate mal todo lo que vaya contra eso, le habían inculcado ese pensamiento mediante mimos y recompensas por cosas que seguramente para cualquier otro padre ''normal'' estarían erradas, casi como Dudley, por eso el Slytherin le recordaba tanto a su desagradable primo.

Mientras, él sabía distinguir las malas actitudes justamente por sus tíos, porque a él no le había gustado la forma en la que lo trataban y la había catalogado como mala, por eso y por las enseñanzas que daban en la escuela ¿Draco habría ido a una escuela con niños revoltosos que de vez en cuando hacían cosas como ingerir pegamento (recordaba claramente a un niño de su curso que lo hacía) o saltar la cuerda?

Claramente no, algo le decía que había sido educado en casa con profesores particulares de rostros serios que no hacían otra cosa que corregirle la postura y la ortografía.

En cierto modo era...deprimente.

Pero Draco no pensaría así, había sido criado para apreciar ese tipo de cosas aún más que jugar en grupo con otros niños. Hasta tenía el presentimiento de que el rubio ni siquiera llegó a rasparse las rodillas.

Viéndolo bien, parecía un juego psicológico, tal vez eso es lo que era ¿Quién sería Draco Malfoy si hubiese sido criado por los Weasley? ¿Existiría Draco-imbécil-pedante? ¿Sería Gryffindor igual que el resto de pelirrojos? ¿Sonreiría sin malicia? ¿Jugaría con otros niños y se mancharía con lodo mientras corre?

¿Estaba sintiendo lástima?

Detuvo su andar cuando pasaba frente a una puerta muy bien conocida, un lugar al cual su subconsciente le había dirigido desde un principio.

Era estúpido por pensar en los ¿Y si... Porque las cosas ya están dadas de una forma concreta. Ya existe una realidad en la que los Weasley no criaron a ningún niño rubio; Draco Malfoy no es Gryffindor (cayendo en cuenta de lo absurdo y desastroso que sonaba) sino un Slytherin cobarde y egoísta (porque él quiso y sin justificaciones); él era el niño-que-vivió, y odiaba al idiota que desde un inicio no hizo más que hacerle la vida imposible en Hogwarts.

'' _Hola ¿También Hogwarts?_ ''

...quizás no _tan_ desde el inicio.

Sin saber realmente por qué, abrió la puerta y entró a la enfermería.

 _''Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros, ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros,_ ** _no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres._** _Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos.''_

* * *

*La Camelia Rosa significa anhelo.

Espero y les guste aunque tarde en actualizar ^^'

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

_— ¿Sabes? Escuché que estás enfermo ¿Por qué?_

 _Hacía círculos en la tierra con una rama—No lo sé._

 _—Yo sí._

 _Paró el movimiento._

 _—Estás enamorado de mí._

* * *

1) Abrir los ojos y no saber si definir tu último recuerdo de la inconciencia como un sueño o una pesadilla.

2) Abrir los ojos y evocar tu último recuerdo de la conciencia, reconociendo que el protagonista de tu pesadilla estuvo presente.

3) Abrir los ojos y encontrarte con el protagonista de tu pesadilla en la enfermería, sentado junto a tu cama, y mirándote fijamente.

4) Abrir los ojos y desear no haberlo hecho.

—Ya despertaste—soltó Harry tras unos segundos de mutuo reconocimiento.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?—fue su respuesta automática.

La pesadumbre de un hecho imposible te da la ventaja de no abochornarte cuando una situación inesperada se presenta, porque simplemente sabes que jamás de los jamases sucedería lo que quieres que suceda. Y que Potter esté allí no es porque le intereses, ni mucho menos porque se preocupe por ti, es solo...

— ¿Quién te maldijo?

...su maldito complejo de héroe o su aún más maldecible curiosidad.

— Yo he hecho primero la pregunta, Potter ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!—bramó mientras intentaba reincorporarse en su cama, dándose tiempo para asimilar las palabras del otro ¿Había dicho _maldijo_?

—Te caíste del árbol después de que hablamos, tus amigos me culparán, así que más te vale decirme quién fue ¿O es que te has tirado solo para echarme la culpa después?—le acusó frunciendo el ceño.

Draco lo miró detalladamente, cuando Harry se enojaba lucía un aspecto distinto a la torpeza que siempre representaba, eran dos facetas tan contradictorias. Después reaccionó—Vaya imbécil—dijo en un susurro apretando los dientes—Si crees que yo ando botándome de los árboles te recuerdo que el idiota suicida aquí, eres tú—ya había terminado de sentarse y sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y en la espalda que procuró no hacer notar.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Quién fue?

Con la cabeza hacia el frente cerró los ojos para ya no tener que verlo, porque desgraciadamente le gustaba verlo, y le contestó: —No fue nadie. Ya lárgate.

Esa fue quizá la conversación más inofensiva que habían tenido, por lo mismo quería que terminara, porque le estaba resultando agradable ese cruce de palabras, con su voz sonando sin todo ese odio que le tenía.

Abrió los ojos y tosió.

Esta vez no fueron pétalos como tal, eran acacias amarillas, un cúmulo de foliolos en conjunto que lucian parecidos a dientes de león miniaturizados y de color amarillo. Y debido a su textura se mantuvieron en el aire cayendo ligeros hasta posarse sobre la blanca tela de la camilla.

Draco se quedó en blanco, sin saber que hacer, solo deseaba que Harry no estuviera allí, en ese momento, ni en ningún otro. Estaba empezando a enojarse— ¡Te dije que te largaras!—le gritó tapándose la boca con el antebrazo.

Como era de esperarse, Harry hizo caso omiso y con curiosidad llevó su mano hasta una de las flores.

Había dicho que la pesadumbre de un hecho imposible te da la ventaja de no abochornarte cuando una situación inesperada se presenta, pero... se sentía... ¿Por qué Potter hacía eso? ¿Por qué?

—Primero recoges lo que vomito y ahora lo que toso, considero que hasta la servidumbre tiene sus límites pero lo haces por decisión propia, Potter. Tienes el mismo espíritu de un elfo doméstico—lo dijo con el fin de que Harry dejara esa flor como lo hizo con la rosa, que la soltara con asco y que luego se fuera, sin embargo el Gryffindor no parecía ponerle atención así que procedió a arranchársela de las manos para después quejarse del dolor que realizar esa acción le provocó.

—Mierda—masculló mientras tocaba la parte trasera de su cuello y entrecerraba los ojos viendo como las acacias sobre la cama empezaban a destellar hasta ir desapareciendo. Fue justo en ese momento que Potter volvió a estirar el brazo para tomar con la punta de sus dedos una de las plantas.

Y la flor no desapareció.

Draco se sintió palidecer, comprendiendo al fin por qué cuando Potter recogió la rosa momentos antes de que él perdiera la conciencia esta no desapareció.

Al parecer toda expectoración suya se mantendría de forma física mientras Harry la tocara, y para él la razón parecía tan obvia...

Mierda.

Maldición.

¿Cuánto demoraría el moreno en darse cuenta? ¿En lanzar su primer hechizo? ¿En insultarlo?

— ¿Por qué no desaparecen cuando alguien más las toca?

Draco, que había estado con los hombros tensos, relajó sus postura y miró incrédulo a Harry para después parpadear desconcertado— ¿Qué?—dijo sin darse cuenta que había bajado totalmente la guardia. En verdad creyó que Potter lo descubriría, pero pensando con la cabeza un poco más fría ¿Por qué iba a creer él que era la razón de su enfermedad? ni siquiera sabría qué enfermedad era la que tenía, si Snape le dijo la verdad, nadie sospecharía de sus síntomas.

Harry se extrañó de ver al Slytherin asombrado— ¿No lo sabes?

Ninguno dijo nada más, Malfoy lo miraba confundido y luego repentinamente serio, fue ahí que, mientras colocaba la flor frente a los ojos grises, decidió preguntar:—Malfoy ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Dudó. Por un breve instante se planteó el contarle su condición, esa parte de él que lo impulsaba a hacer cosas estúpidas cuando tenían algo que ver con el elegido...

 _''Tengo una enfermedad, probablemente muera o deje de sentir, y tú eres el culpable'_ '

Pero se contuvo. ¿Cómo decirle que lo que tosía tenía un significado? ¿Cómo demonios hacerle entender que lo que le ocurría era su maldita culpa? ¿Y cómo explicarle por qué?

No podía. Por algo padecía Hanahaki desease ¿No? Porque decirle algo como eso a _él_ , era imposible.

—Oh, veo que ya despertó—Madame Pomfrey entraba con su varita y cargando un frasco con sustancia azul en su mano—Señor Potter ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en clases?—los miró a ambos con desconfianza, y quizás hasta comprobando que ninguno tuviese alguna herida o maldición sobre sus cuerpos—No estará incomodando a mis pacientes—dijo mirando reprobatoriamente a Harry.

— ¡No! yo solo...yo...—nunca había sido caracterizado por brindar las mejores escusas, pero sin la compañía de sus dos amigos eso se notaba mucho más.

—Vino a pedirme disculpas—intervino Draco sonriendo malicioso—Por su culpa me caí del árbol, y como buen Gryffindor, se arrastró hasta aquí a suplicarme, este... _pedirme_ perdón—replicó cuando la medimaga le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y luego agregó:—Pero no se preocupe, ya dije que lo perdonaba y en este momento ya se iba ¿Verdad, Potter?—miró a Harry con gesto altivo y burlesco, notando el odio que justo en ese momento le estaban profesando esos ojos verdes.

Harry apretó los puños y sintió que enrojecía de ira—Yo no te pediría perdón ni aunque tuviese a Voldemort enfrente.

La mendimaga inhaló sorprendida y estuvo dispuesta a regañar al niño dorado por decir aquel nombre, pero antes fue interrumpida por un quejido de su paciente.

— ¡Aghh!—gritó Draco doblándose sobre sí mismo y llevándose una mano al pecho. El leve ardor que escoció en su brazo izquierdo cuando Potter mencionó al Lord era nada en comparación a lo que empezó a sentir después; era como si algo perforara su pulmón con lentitud torturante, incluso le había entrado miedo de toser, pero fue inevitable.

Tosió más veces consecutivas, intentando tomar un poco de aire en cada expectoración. Sentía su cuerpo más sensible y era consiente de cada una de sus extremidades, percibiendo de mejor forma incluso sus órganos.  
Uno de sus pulmones había sido afectado por algo, estaba seguro, y el dolor era tan insoportable que empezó a temblar.

—Señor Potter, salga inmediatamente—le escuchó decir a la mujer.

Aún estaba encorvado sosteniendo con su mano derecha la camisa que cubría su pecho, y con los ojos entrecerrados distinguió puntos grises sobre la manta*.

¡Era estúpido! ponerse así por unas cuantas palabras que habían sido repetidas por el mismo emisor cientos de veces... ¡Ya sabía que Potter lo odiaba! ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Lo tenía muy presente!

— ¡Aggh!

¡¿Por qué aun así dolía?!

— ¡Señor Potter!

Respiraba acelerado, casi no lograba coger el oxígeno necesario, y pronto la habitación se tornó borrosa tras sus párpados.

— ¿M-malfoy?

Potter sonaba...descolocado.

Y el dolor cesó.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste...—su voz salió rasposa y débil—que te largaras?

Harry lo miró impactado al principio para luego recobrar la postura y salir furioso de la enfermería.

 _Emocionalismo Gryffindor_ , se dijo internamente.

De a poco se volvió a recostar y sintió la magia de la medimaga envolverlo al contonear su varita de un lado a otro sobre su cuerpo, la mujer traía los labios fruncidos, tal vez inconforme con su reciente actuación, o simplemente solo adoptaba esa postura al atender a cualquier paciente, pero eso no lo sabía y no por ello iba a confiar en que la mujer era ecuánime como debería, pues él no lo creería.

—Sus compañeros me explicaron el incidente señor Malfoy, pero quisiera oír de su propia boca que fue lo que sucedió.

Draco retuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos solamente para mantener una fachada, y no sin un tinte sarcástico en su tono, dijo: —¿No lo ha oído? Potter me tiró del árbol.

La mujer no pareció creérselo en absoluto pero no insistió.

Claro ¿Quién iba a creer que San Potter sería capaz de atentar contra alguien? Obviamente nadie, pero tampoco tomaban en cuenta que ese alguien era él.

Para su infortunio, en ese momento acudió a su garganta la urgencia de toser, quiso resistirse por estar justo en frente de la medimaga, queriendo evitar así interrogatorios que no sabía cómo contestar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano por supuesto.

— ¡Cielos!—exclamó Madame Pomfrey cuando intempestivamente pétalos amarillos surgieron en el aire directamente de la boca de su paciente— ¿Qué es...

Draco se apretó la boca con una mano y cerró con frustración los ojos. Era irónico que haya logrado pasar por alto _aquello_ que tenía con Potter con anterioridad, pero que justo cuando no lo necesitaba más en su cabeza, este aparecía a cada oportunidad.

—Son crisantemos*—susurró la sanadora— ¿Cómo es posible? la profesora McGonagall me había platicado sobre esto pero creí que sería una jugarreta entre estudiantes ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?—le preguntó directamente.

— _Ni puta idea—_ pensó lacónicamente, refiriéndose más bien a la causa que a la enfermedad en sí, y tras un suspiro agotado finalmente decir: —Ayer.

— ¿Desde ayer? ¿Y por qué no acudió inmediatamente a la enfermería? Sabe que si algún estudiante es atacado en Hogwarts...

—No fue una maldición lo que causó esto.

— ¿Entonces?

El rubio no quiso mirar directamente a la mujer porque sabía que sus expreciones y el hastío lo traicionarían, ¿Lo creía tan idiota como para no saber si había recibido o no una maldición?—Fui primero con mi jefe de casa. No creí que fuera grave, como usted dijo, pudo ser una broma de cualquiera. Escuché que los hermanos Wease...Weasley—corrigió—están inventando cosas nuevas— comentó aparentando ser casual.

— ¿Cómo? Ya ha dicho Albus que esos artículos están prohibidos. Estos niños, siguen dándome problemas estando ya fuera de Hogwarts.

Y refunfuñando fue a su despacho en busca de alguna pócima.

Nuevamente volvió a quedar todo en silencio. Quiso un momento de paz consigo mismo, pero al cerrar los ojos una imagen llegó para atormentar:

Potter, sosteniendo una rosa roja en su dirección.

Sintió gran presión en su pecho que lo llevó al borde de algo parecido a la asfixia. Sin embargo ningún pétalo salió de su boca esta vez.

* * *

Hola!

*Acacia amarilla: Amor secreto

*El color gris iguala todas las cosas y deja a cada color sus características propias sin influir en ellas. Puede expresar desconsuelo, aburrimiento, pasado, indeterminación o desánimo

*Crisantemo Amarillo: Significa desprecio.

y adiós xD

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia los dormitorios de Gryffindor, rememorando una y otra vez lo ocurrido en la enfermería.

— _Maldito idiota_ —pensó enfadado— _Pedirle perdón. Sí, claro._

No demoró mucho en su ''visita'' pero estaba seguro de que la campana finalizando su clase doble de pociones sonaría dentro de poco, sobre todo porque se perdió más de la mitad sumergido en sus propias divagaciones, que para colmo, tenían que estar enfocadas en el desagradable rubio casi albino.

¿Era eso lo que muchos llamaban Karma? ¿Es que acaso a Malfoy ya le habría llegado el momento de pagar por todas sus fechorías? Se le ocurrían miles de castigos más pragmáticos si ese era el caso, pero tampoco tenía nada en contra del singular método que tenía el destino para cobrárselas con los brabucones.

Hacerle toser flores, que curioso.

Si veía todo el paisaje estando un poco apartado, diría que no era justo que la sanción para tantas peleas, mentiras y humillaciones, solo sea el escupir pétalos, y realmente parecía estar en lo correcto, pero como siempre se llega a un punto en el que los acontecimientos te invitan a otra perspectiva, él tuvo que descubrir que ''el escarmiento'' de Draco, si era cuando menos, aceptable.

¿Por qué? pues ya eran dos ocasiones en las que fue testigo de la gravedad del síntoma; dos ocasiones en las cuales Draco se hallaba en medio de un mosaico fúnebre, o acoplado a este. Todavía no olvidaba la figura descansando en el suelo con pétalos negros y una rosa roja acompañándole en su decaimiento, y ahora, para fortuna o mala suerte suya (Aún no lo definía) tenía anexa en la memoria la escena en la enfermería: Draco tosiendo y aparentando un auténtico malestar.

Por lo general las veces en las que el Slytherin salía herido (como lo había sido en los partidos de quidditch o en el incidente con el hipogriffo) era siempre una agonía sobreactuada, un libreto mal efectuado que no contaba con más diálogos que los lamentos insufribles e irritantes. Siempre había sido así. Lo peor era cuando, como todo un caballero que regresa vigoroso de una batalla, el rubio se presentaba en las clases luciendo su ''herida de guerra" y fanfarroneaba frente a todo el que esté dispuesto a escucharle.

Odiaba estar presente cuando eso ocurría, más bien, odiaba a Draco.

Cuando ya llegaba a las gradas que lo conducirían a su sala común, Harry se detuvo minorando su intensa caminata, subió unos cuantos peldaños y frunció el ceño mirando a lo lejos el retrato de la señora gorda que conversaba con alguna otra mujer que habría salido de su pintura.

Odiar... ¿Qué no era esa una expresión muy fuerte?

Su mano se apretó fuerte con el barandal aunque de forma inconsciente, ¿Tenía que darle tanta importancia a Malfoy? ¿Dejar que le afecten cada una de sus acciones? La respuesta era clara, pero también era obvio que no podía, pues para su desgracia, el rubio sabía cómo hacerse notar.

Un claro ejemplo se vio a inicios de curso, en el tren.

Con mayor ahínco subió las gradas de dos en dos, recitó bruscamente la contraseña en presencia de unas ofendidas mujeres bosquejadas y luego se adentró a su sala común justo al tiempo en el que sonó la campana de cambio de hora.

La inminente ira estaba tensando cada uno de sus músculos; pateó una silla, arrojó su maleta y apretó la mandíbula. Su tabique aun parecía palpitar de dolor por la patada que recibió, abandonado en el piso del tren que siempre lo traía de regreso al que veía como su hogar.

Y lo odió aún más, odió a Malfoy por convertir algo agradable en la fuente de un mal recuerdo, lo odió por no permitirle una vida tranquila en el mejor de los lugares que ha encontrado, incluso lo odió por odiarlo tanto.

Abandonado en el piso sucio de un vagón, humillado... Mil veces maldito Malfoy.

¿Cómo se le ocurrió siquiera pensar en que tenía que sentir compasión por él?

¡Al diablo la crianza de sus padres! Malfoy era despreciable por mérito propio.

Algo cansado por el barullo de emociones que se aglomeraron dentro de si, se dejó caer en el sofá más grande de la sala y se desató el nudo de la corbata al sentir que esta le robaba el aire.

Aire...eso era lo único que Malfoy hacía, robar aire.

* * *

El último alumno salió dejando su ensayo sobre el escritorio de su profesor, quiso escapar impune al aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos pero en el lumbral de la puerta escuchó:

—Menos veinte puntos para Gryffindor por presentar garabatos y mediocridad en un trabajo deplorable.

Neville asintió sin ganas y se retiró resignado al humor que había adquirido el maestro desde la súbita salida de Harry.

Snape dejó de lado el pergamino que sostenía con una de sus callosas manos y con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta del aula de DCAO.

 _¡Pum!_

El eco retumbó unos segundos paseándose tranquilo por el frío de la habitación que parecía solo amplificar el molesto sonido hueco. El hombre, con la mirada fija al frente, tamborileó sus dedos sobre la madera del mueble, su otra mano cubría sus labios mientras la varita yacía abandonada en la superficie lisa.

No había nada extravagante en la quietud que mantenía Severus, pero eso tan solo basándose en la postura, pues, dentro de su cabeza la historia era distinta.

Es increíble como tanta información se almacena en un espacio tan reducido como el cerebro, permaneciendo constante y necia a abandonar un recuerdo, ya sea este querido u odiado.

En la mente de Severus Snape se concentran miles de memorias que contienen secretos y amarguras, y sin embargo, también incluye entre ellos sus quimeras inconclusas...

Lily Evans.

Snape cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, olvidando su puesto como profesor, como mortífago y como doble espía. Solo ahogándose en su propia esencia y en sus caprichos más subrepticios.

 _—Sé lo que eres._

¿Cómo olvidar la primera vez que le habló?

 _— ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _—Eres...una bruja._

Su rostro ofendido y su voz tan enérgica...

 _— ¿Te parece bonito decirle eso a una chica?_

 _—Es verdad, eres una bruja, hace tiempo que te observo..._

¿Cómo no haberlo hecho? ¿Cómo dejar pasar desapercibido ese cabello pelirrojo y esas mejillas pálidas? A todo eso aumentándole la gran cantidad de magia...

 _—...pero tú eres hija de muggles, de modo que alguien de Hogwarts tendrá que ir a explicárselo a tus padres._

 _— ¿Tiene mucha importancia que seas hijo de muggles?_

Dudó, por supuesto que lo dudó, y aun así...

 _—No, no tiene ninguna importancia._

 _—Ah, bueno._

 _—Tú tienes mucha magia dentro, me di cuenta observándote..._

¿Qué fue lo que o cautivó a fin de cuentas? ¿Su magia? ¿La desesperada libertad contenida que deseaba escaparse por sus poros? ¿Su sonrisa?

 _Lily Evans._

¿Todo ella?

Tenía cientos de recuerdos relacionados con ella, sin embargo uno en concreto volvía a la actualidad azotando la calma que construyó con los años...

Hanahaki Desease.

 _Aquella mañana de abril era una salida a Hogsmeade, pero él no saldría, porque ya hace mucho que no lo hacía. Era quizá ya un mes desde la pelea que tuvo con Lily, y aquel día seguramente Potter y su grupo planearían pasar por el pueblo gastando todo lo posible en baratijas sin sentido._

 _Todo eso lo tuviera sin cuidado de no ser porque su cabeza no dejaba de taladrarle con imágenes de la chica pelirroja vistiendo su túnica y bufanda de Gryffindor._

 _Gryffindor, maldita casa endemoniada._

 _Culpaba a Godric por crearla y que por ella Lily no haya terminado en Slytherin, sino en la boca de los leones, a merced de los caprichos de James Potter._

 _Desde aquella discusión todo había terminado. Todo. Pero de alguna forma su terquedad no lo dejaba resignarse, no permitía que abandonara aquel anhelo que lo carcomía, tan solo deseaba...quería..._

 _Pero no podía._

 _Recordaba haber tenido esos pensamientos y luego sentirse extraño, agobiado, nada nuevo, pero sí más intenso._

 _Y tosió._

 _En un principio creyó haber vomitado puesto que sintió algo escapársele por la boca, pero cuando lo vio, aquel pétalo rojo y resplandeciente, se sintió enloquecer._

 _¿Qué hacia un pétalo en su boca? ¿Había salido de él? ¿Era simplemente un error de casualidades?_

 _Lo que haya sido, se volvió a repetir._

 _Esta vez tuvo la certeza de ser él quien producía la flor, pero no lo entendía ¿Ingirió una sustancia extraña? ¿Potter y su séquito tendrían algo que ver?_

 _Se enfureció ciegamente._

 _¿Es que...acaso...acaso no les bastaba con...?_

 _Más pétalos en el aire._

Snape volvió al aula de clases, su varita se había visto afectada por la gravedad y rodaba adquiriendo velocidad hacia un filo de la mesa. La tomó antes de que callera, sin apartar su vista de las bancas vacías.

La textura de los pétalos saliendo despedidos de su boca aún permanecía cómo un vivo recuerdo en su cuerpo. Si lo pensaba un rato, casi podía sentir el sabor que adquirían al pasar rosando su cavidad bucal.

Cuanto odió haber pasado por eso.

Tardó 2 días en descubrir qué era lo que tenía, o más bien, cayó en cuenta de qué es lo que podría ser.

* * *

 _—Severus—le había llamado su madre, sentada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Su padre no estaba— ¿Quieres escuchar un cuento? Ya es algo tarde._

 _Él, arropado tan solo con una camisa vieja que le llegaba a las rodillas intentando ser pijama, no se pudo negar al gesto maternal. De todas formas los gritos le habían despertado, si es que no a todo el vecindario; era la una de la mañana._

 _Se acercó y se sentó a un costado guardando cierta distancia y llevándose las rodillas al pecho._

 _—Aunque es una historia triste—dijo la mujer, parecía estar desvariando—Es la historia de un rey—suspiró—Porque ni un rey, siendo tan poderoso, se salva de la flagelación del amor._

/ _Este rey gobernaba una ciudad donde no había más que nieve y frio, casi era imposible que las flores nazcan, y la mañana no se distinguía muy seguido._

 _El rey era bueno, nadie como él con un corazón tan cálido y blando que parecía derretir el hielo que cubría a los habitantes. El pueblo se mantenía unido y escondido entre tanta blancura provocada por la nieve._

 _Un día, por los alrededores, unos pueblerinos hallaron a una mujer oculta bajo la nieve, creyendo que se habría perdido la llevaron hasta el rey y él decidió aportarle los debidos cuidados._

 _La mujer dormía en los aposentos de un gigantesco castillo esculpido en hielo, era una construcción magnífica y puntiaguda, resistente a todas las tormentas. Los pueblerinos solían decir que la razón por la que los interiores del castillo no eran fríos era por la calidez que el corazón del rey aportaba._

 _¿Y sabes? Las flores prefieren los lugares cálidos._

 _El rey se encargó personalmente de atender a la mujer, él la cuidaba, la calentaba, evitaba que aquel delicado cuerpo se deje vencer por el frio de sus tierras._

 _Y poco a poco una rosa empezó a florecer en su corazón._

 _Uno de los sanadores del pueblo detectó esta anomalía en el rey, y todos se emocionaron porque ya casi nadie recordaba cómo era una rosa, pues hace mucho que nadie se atrevía a dejar el pueblo y la magia era utilizada para cosas más importantes como mantener el calor y producir agua y comida._

 _Todos se emocionaron, nuevas flores emergían rodeando el castillo, todo por el amor del rey tan poderoso. Solo faltaba que la mujer, objeto de este amor incondicional y platónico, abriera los ojos y despertara de la inconsciencia._

 _Pero nunca sucedió._

 _Ni toda la magia, ni todo el anhelo impidieron su muerte._

 _Y el rey entristeció. Su amor tan crudo y latente no podría ser correspondido. Era sencillamente imposible._

 _Y el rey enfermó._

 _Su enfermedad consistía en desalojar de su cuerpo aquella rosa que de un infortunado amor había nacido, tosía pétalos vivos y después marchitos, y las hojas de las rosas que rodeaban el castillo comenzaron a desprenderse y a ser llevados por el frio viento invernal._

 _El pueblo no quería perder a su rey, así que pidieron al sanador que lo salvara. Él sanador así lo hizo, puso todo su empeño y logró curarlo._

 _Pero desde que abrió los ojos el rey no fue el mismo, y pronto, sin la calidez de aquel corazón, el pueblo se perdió entre la nieve de un lugar abandonado..._

 _Un rey sin sentimientos fue su perdición._

 _Y así mismo, un rey poderoso y sin sentimientos, fue quien condenó a todos los que sufrían de un amor inasequible con Hanahaki desease._

 _Terminó la historia con los párpados caídos y la voz a punto de quebrantarse. Cuando el pequeño creyó que su madre se había dormido, la volvió a escuchar:_

 _—Es tan injusto condenar a otros por un sufrimiento que únicamente te pertenece a ti. —Eileen entrecerró los ojos con pesadumbre mientras miraba las oscuras orbes de su hijo—Soy tan injusta, Severus._

* * *

 _—_ ¡Severus!

Snape giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia la puerta.

 _—_ Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada _—_ dijo la profesora McGonagall apuntando los ensayos sobre su escritorio.

El profesor siguió la trayectoria y negó con la cabeza _—_ Ciertamente no interrumpe nada importante.

La mujer enarcó una ceja pero evitó hacer comentarios _—_ Madame Pomfrey me solicitó llamarlo, se trata del joven Malfoy.

Severus apretó los labios y se levantó de su escritorio. Sin decir palabra pasó a un lado de la maestra y emprendió rumbo a la enfermería.

De alguna forma Malfoy y Potter siempre se encargaban de alargarle el día.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Demoro en actualizar y encima tardo en desarrollar la trama, ¿por qué soy así? xd

En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Criticas, sugerencias, tomate y zapato son bien recibidos :3

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

—...nunca haber visto algo así, me parece que son síntomas demasiado inusuales aún en padecimientos mágicos, incluso me atrevería a decir que es el primer caso en el que...

—Señora Pomfrey.

—...revisé lo mejor que pude todo su sistema, en su pulmón izquierdo logré apreciar una anomalía que se asemeja a una raíz, pero sospecho que se inicia en una arteria...

—Señora Pomfrey.

—...quise revisar de forma más meticulosa, sin que estén prendas de por medio, pero el chico se niega a deshacerse de su camisa, debí haberlo hecho mientras seguía inconsciente pero no creí que terminaría evaluando algo completamente distinto a lo que lo trajo aquí...

— _Madame_ —acentuó Snape sacando a la medimaga de sus cavilaciones—Si me permitiera opinar, sospecho que un truco o producto cuestionable fue lo que provocó la actual condición del joven Malfoy. Por lo tanto es solo cuestión de espera para que sus efectos desaparezcan.

—Discúlpeme si lo contradigo, profesor. Pero en todos mis años de carrera, yo jamás he visto un caso como este, y no creo que se deba tomar a la ligera. Puede correr riesgo la salud del estudiante.

—Usted lo ha dicho, Pomfrey. Jamás ha visto un caso así, lo cual nos lleva a sobreentender que el síndrome es una invención aplicada recientemente.

Poppy no titubeó al hablar pero se notaba la duda persistente en sus ojos—Aun siendo así, profesor Snape. No apoyo su decisión de dejar pasar un asunto tan importante, no sabemos con exactitud cuál fue la causa del síntoma, por lo que tampoco podemos asegurar que esta no se agravará con el pasar de los días.

—Lamento decirle, _madame_ , que es el jefe de casa quien decide qué es lo más conveniente para sus estudiantes.

La mujer enrojeció—Y yo quiero recordarle que estoy a cargo del bienestar de TODOS los alumnos, y si algo encuentro que sea peligroso para uno de ellos, es mi deber...

—Al comenzar esta plática—cortó—usted ha dicho que con las pócimas que le administró, Draco no presentó más inconvenientes y parecía listo para ser dado de alta. Por ello no veo una razón válida para que lo llevemos a San Mungo como usted sugiere. Y de todas formas—interrumpió a propósito al ver que la mujer comenzaría a protestar—no ha pasado mucho desde que comenzaron las clases, no sería apropiado interrumpir los estudios del señor Malfoy por una treta entre adolescentes—diciendo esto dio media vuelta con el fin de salir del despacho, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz femenina.

—Informaré de esto al director.

Snape apenas y giró la cabeza—Adelante.

Desalojó el cubículo a paso firme y se aproximó directamente a una de las camillas del fondo, en donde un muchacho rubio y pálido se hallaba sentado con la vista perdida en las afueras del castillo.

—Draco, nos vamos—informó y enseguida abandonó la enfermería esperando que el chico lo siguiera.

Aún faltaba una hora para que iniciara el receso, por lo que los pasillos se presentaban solitarios y fríos a diferencia de las aglomeraciones de alumnos que se veían cuando estaban fuera de sus aulas.

Draco caminaba detrás de su profesor, no queriendo perturbar el espacio personal de este y así evitar una confrontación respecto a lo recientemente ocurrido. Estaba seguro de que la sanadora descubrió algo nuevo y que a esas alturas Snape ya estaría enterado de lo que es. Y aunque la curiosidad lo invadía, no quería saber.

No era que le restara importancia a su _karma_ (como había decidido comenzar a llamarlo), sino más bien, no quería tener en su cabeza algo de tan alta magnitud que no haría más que llenarlo de preocupaciones y estrés. No, no necesitaba nada de eso, no cuando tenía entre sus planes un propósito tan grande como el que le fue encomendado por el Lord.

Matar a Albus Dumbledore.

Lo haría, sabía que podía, tan solo era cuestión de acabar con la vida de un viejo mago al cual los años ya han vuelto senil y probablemente débil. Un anciano al cual el título de ''el mejor mago de todos los tiempos'' le quedaba grande, pues ese epíteto le pertenecía a su señor, el señor tenebroso. Lo haría por él, y...tenía que hacerlo por su familia.

Definitivamente, no tenía espacio en su vida para estúpidas distracciones.

Sin embargo, tener esos pensamientos no impedía que la realidad se hiciese presente, pues, bajando los peldaños que llevaban a las mazmorras, un arranque de tos lo asaltó.

Snape paró en la última grada y volteó su mirada a su ahijado, imagen a la cual acompañaron pétalos anaranjados de caléndula flotando al rededor*.

Sin hacer comentarios, solamente indicó: —Ven, iremos a mi despacho.

Sintiéndose oprimido, Draco se limpió la boca y aceptó, pero antes de continuar buscó por inercia un capullo en el suelo. No encontró nada, esta vez habían sido solo pétalos.

Cada vez entendía menos el desarrollo de la enfermedad ¿Acaso menguaba cada cierto tiempo? Si era así, existían posibilidades de llevar a cabo su objetivo. Tendría que pregúntaselo a Snape.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Draco se dirigió inmediatamente al sofá negro que ya estaba acostumbrado a ocupar, mientras que Snape tomaba asiento tras el escritorio vació que estaba junto a un librero.

— ¿Qué has encontrado?

—¿Disculpe?—dijo Draco.

— ¿Qué has encontrado sobre tu enfermedad?

—No mucho más de lo que usted me dijo—respondió recordando las palabras que su padrino le había dicho en ese mismo lugar, hace no mucho tiempo. Y agregó:—Aunque en la biblioteca leí algo sobre el Hana...koto...

Snape gruñó—Creo que te refieres al hanakotoba, creado por magos japoneses. Representa el lenguaje de las flores.

—Sí, ese—afirmó—. El lenguaje de las flores...lo que toso vendría a significar algo ¿No? por eso son distintas.

—Si en efecto, supongo que a estas alturas ya habrás tosido una rosa ¿Me equivoco?

El chico no respondió pero le retuvo la mirada. Snape se reclinó sobre el escritorio y con seriedad habló:

—Draco, ¿Quién es?

Los dos sabían a qué se refería con esa pregunta ¿Quién había logrado colarse en el corazón de Draco Malfoy? ¿Quién tuvo lo suficiente como para traspasar la barrera hacia su alma? ¿Quién tan imposible como para no estar a los pies de un sangre pura, adinerado, y buen partido?

En retrospectiva, Draco también había pensado en eso.

La primera vez que su padre le habló de herencia y descendencia, él pensó en una mujer que cumpliera con todo lo requerido para ''esa'' vida ideal que su familia tendría después de que el señor tenebroso subiera al poder. Era un estereotipo básico, ella debía ser sangrepura para mantener la estirpe, bonita, buenos modales, e inteligente y astuta. Si era todo eso, no habría problemas en el futuro.

Ese pensamiento se había mantenido por tanto tiempo dentro de sí qué nunca supo cuándo comenzó a perder fuerza. Era su futuro, uno que aún pensaba cumplir. Tan solo quería que ese estorbo en su pecho y cabeza se esfumara para así poder concentrarse en sus deberes como heredero, como fiel seguidor de Voldemort, y como uno de los futuros magos más influyentes de la comunidad mágica.

Maldito Harry Potter.

— ¿Quién es?—se volvió a oír la pregunta.

—Nadie, ya dije que no sé porqué estoy pasando por esta estupidez—contestó esta vez, aun a pesar de que la mentira era palpable.

Severus endureció el gesto y se volvió a acomodar en el respaldar de la silla—Draco, si algo no le desacredito a la sanadora es el hecho de que esto no puede ser tomado a la ligera. Por ahora la convencí de no llevarte a hacer revisiones en San Mungo, pero esto solo servirá por un tiempo, porque esta enfermedad no pasará como cualquier otra, irá empeorando, y en aproximadamente un mes puede que te cueste la vida.

Draco se alteró— ¿L-la vida? ¡¿No había dicho que existe una operación para...

— ¡Y también indiqué que aun en el mundo mágico dicha operación es compleja!—bramó para luego volver a bajar el tono-Es extraído todo tipo de sentimientos Draco, podrás estar acostumbrado a mantener tus emociones a raya pero volverte un cuerpo sin sensaciones te deja al borde de vivir como alguien que fue dementorizado. Mira, esto no tiene por qué volverse tan complicado; puedes decirme quien es la chica y con amortentia haremos que...

— ¡No!—gritó—No será...yo no necesito eso—dijo decidido—No me importa que tan complicada sea la cirugía, si existe esa opción, la prefiero.

Snape se mantuvo impasible—Ciertamente Draco, no creí que accedieras, pero negarte tan rotundamente me sorprende.

—La legeremancia no le servirá—explicó con una sonrisa en su perfilado rostro una vez que bloqueó con oclumacia la irrupción a su mente—. Me enseñó bien.

El hombre asintió desganado—Me doy cuenta.

El rubio borró las sonrisa y pasó a apoyar sus codos en las rodillas—Profesor...—hizo una breve pausa mientras jugueteaba con el botón del puño de su camisa—Supongo que si pregunto no me dirá quién fue, pero quisiera saber ¿Qué sucedió durante la semana en la que padeció Hanahaki?

—Supones bien.—otorgó, para al instante ponerse de pie y plantarse frente a su librero—Como ya sabes, lo que yo tuve fue solo una fracción del verdadero síntoma; tosía pétalos de rosas rojas y en el último día vomité la flor. Nadie notó lo que tenía. Durante clases me enfocaba en la materia y mis pensamientos jamás oscilaban, era fuera del horario cuando presentaba problemas, pero por una serie de acontecimientos en los cuales no indagaré, nadie nunca estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para notarlo.

El menor asintió, comprendiendo, y soltó el botón entre sus dedos— Si ya he vomitado la flor...eso quiere decir que no se puede llegar a más ¿Verdad?

—No lo sé, Draco, la información sobre Hanahaki desease es verdaderamente escasa. Fue una suerte que yo haya tenido noción de dónde buscar sobre el síntoma, pero lo que encontré no dice mucho. Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo—tomó un libro del estante y lo alcanzó al otro Slytherin—En todos estos años no he hallado más de lo que dice allí.

Draco se puso de pie para tomar el ejemplar asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza. Y ya dando por finalizada la plática, se dispuso a irse, sin embargo las palabras de Snape lo detuvieron—Y deberías hacerte del Hanakotoba, no está demás que reconozcas lo que dicen esas flores de ti.

Sin mirar atrás, Draco salió y lanzó un portazo.

. . .

Con la escusa de haber salido recién de la enfermería, no asistió al resto de las clases, permaneció en su sala común donde no había nadie y eso le daba un atisbo de tranquilidad a lo que le rodeaba; las ventanas que proyectaban una luz verde apuntaban perfectamente al suelo de la estancia y la hacia más agradable y elegante de lo que por si ya era; el cómodo sofá caoba en el que se encontraba, era ideal para sumirse en aquel ensimismamiento que lo llevaba atosigando desde el inicio de curso.

— _Usar amortentia, vaya tontería_ —pensó.

En un principio no se había planteado concretamente la insinuación de Snape, ya que de todas las formas posibles la idea era absurda, pero ahora, en la soledad de aquella habitación, se permitió asimilar lo que aquello significaría.

Harry Potter, enamorado de él.

— _En verdad, vaya tontería._

Al instante todos sabrían que aquello sería el efecto producido de una poción, una treta embustera que querría cumplir dudosas finalidades. Era más que obvio.

Pero, ¿no era así de obvio para él también? ¿Alguien, hace mucho tiempo, colocó una sustancia extraña en su bebida y lo condenó a esa vida de contradicciones? Le gustaba pensar que así era, y que no fue él quien se autoflageló de ese modo ¿Dónde estaba su sentido de supervivencia? Todo ese sentir era algo suicida.

Harry Potter enamorado de él.

Lo tendría hacia sus pies, sería el dueño de aquella vida y compartiría aquel poder, sería tan fácil manipularlo, que hiciera lo que él le ordene.  
Que lo mire con fascinación; que le dedique todos los gestos posibles; ser el centro de su atención; luchar contra él, luchar junto a él; ser parte de su vida llena de aventuras; ser quien pueda dirigirlo para descubrir algún enredo, ser alguien por quien él diese la vida...

Ser _algo_ para él.

¿Por que anhelaba algo como eso? ¡¿Por qué?! No quería, no quería, no quería. Si la solución del hanahaki era dejar de sentir todo eso, él entregaría sus emociones en bandeja de plata. Todo con tal de evitar el escalofrió que la intensidad de esos ojos verdes causaban aun ocultos tras vitrinas de cristal que no parecian protegerlos, sino más bien parecían proteger al resto de la vehemencia que siempre destellaban.

A un Malfoy lo llama el poder ¿Acaso fue eso lo que lo atrapó? ''El niño que vivió'' en su misma escuela, en su mismo curso, de su misma edad, todo eso lo dejó a su alcance, ¿Pero alcanze para qué? Quiso su amistad y le fue negada, quiso sentir odio y le fue otorgado algo totalmente opuesto. Jamás podría alcanzarlo, ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Tal vez el detonante fue ese deseo que tuvo cuando niño, de ser compañero y aliado del único sobreviviente a la maldición asesina, de poder regorcijarse en medio de toda esa fama junto con él ¿Por qué no pudo entender que eso no sería posible? Se encaprichó, quizá ya no con esa amistad, pero si con Harry Potter.

No había razón lógica ni argumentos, simplemente...

Es tan fácil elevar un deseo  
a lo más alto del cielo  
de donde nadie lo pueda bajar.

Un deseo que ha trascendido cada año adquiriendo fuerza, escapando de su alcanze y por ende de su control.

Y fue demasiado.

Draco Malfoy ya no soportó, y terminó tosiendo con fuerza y dolor.

Y aquellos, tristemente, fueron los primeros pétalos que su sangre adornó.

* * *

*La Caléndula significa inquietud.

Espero les haya gustado, ya mero comienza lo bueno(?

Una pista: felix felicis

En fin, les deseo lo mejor en esta navidad es y que la pasen muy bonito :3

Mi esperanza es publicar al menos tres capítulos antes de que termine el año xd.

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

Los días siguientes pasaron como si nada, uno que otro curioso le preguntaba por qué había ido a parar a la enfermería por tanto tiempo y si el toser rosas tenía algo que ver. Él se conformaba con decirles que algún imbécil creyó gracioso estrenar un producto de _Baratijas Weasel_ con él, y que la enfermera no era lo suficientemente competente como para hallar un antídoto. Nadie, o casi nadie de sus compañeros Slytherin compraban en esa tienducha, así que fue fácil convencerlos. Admitía que se sentía tonto e insultado al afirmar que algún alumno de otra casa de quién sabe qué curso, logró burlarlo, pero sería peor si contara la verdad de su condición, lo cual por supuesto, era algo que no iba a hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Con respecto a aquel pétalo con sangre que llegó a toser, el evento no se había vuelto a repetir y concluyó no decírselo a Snape. De hecho, estaba planeando ya no acercarse a Snape en lo absoluto, pues sospechaba que los intentos por leer su mente no eran aplicados únicamente con el fin de saber quién era la persona responsable de su enfermedad, sino también para descubrir cuales eran sus planes actuales para llevar a cabo su misión. Además, su tía Bellatrix, durante sus clases de oclumacia, ya le había advertido que no confiara en su padrino, que olvidara todos los años que le dio preferencia en el colegio porque ello ya no tendría importancia, que pensara como un Slytherin y se diera cuenta que las intenciones de Snape, a partir de ese momento, serían para recuperar el puesto que solía ocupar en las filas del Lord antes de su caída, y que por ello trataría de hacer por él el trabajo que le fue dado, todo con tal de robarle la gloria que como Black y Malfoy, merecía.

En realidad, ya había pensado en apartarse de Snape desde inicio de curso, pues ya sean ciertas o no las acusaciones de su tía, no le convenía relacionarse con él como en años anteriores. Aunque eso no pudo concretarse a causa de su anomalía, la cual, por cierto, se presentó en el peor momento que tenía para presentarse.

Pero eso no lo haría detener sus labores, aprendería a mantenerse todo el tiempo con la cabeza fría. Snape le había dicho que durante clases él no tosía debido a la absoluta concentración que les ponía a sus estudios, pues bien, él intentaría hacer lo mismo.

Terminó de anudarse la corbata y se dispuso a salir del cuarto. Cómo siempre, su séquito lo estaba esperando en la sala común, todos agrupados en el sillón más grande de la estancia.

— ¿Por fin?—bromeó Zabini burlándose de la cantidad de tiempo que el rubio ocupaba para alistarse.

—He tardado más y lo sabes—solamente respondió.

—Aún recuerdo cuando se engominaba el pelo...—soltó Theodore a la vez que todos se dirigían conjuntamente a la salida.

Draco bufó y el resto rió empezando una plática amistosa entre ellos. Por el camino realizaron un par de embrujos zancadilla a alumnos de cursos inferiores y así llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor.

Su mesa los recibió, al igual que siempre, repleta con comida básica (Según la mayoría) que constituía en barras de pan, leche caliente, pastelillos de fresa y chocolate, y endulzantes de todo tipo empezando por la miel de hadas característica de las mañanas.

Aquel día Draco se había planteado saltarse unas cuantas clases, pero para evitar inconvenientes decidió asistir. Ya aprovecharía las horas libres para ocuparse de sus asuntos en lugar de desperdiciarlas haciendo el cúmulo de tareas que los maestros mandaban a los alumnos del ÉXTASIS. De todas formas, ya no le interesaban las calificaciones, quizá para cumplir con las encomiendas del Lord no necesitaría ningún título, o en todo caso, no le serviría tener las mejores notas.

Evitando a toda costa mirar la mesa de Gryffindor, terminó de consumir sus alimentos y partió junto a Theodore a su clase de Runas Antiguas puesto que el resto tenía Alquimia. La hora pasó sin más con la voz chillona de Granger contestando todas las preguntas de la profesora. Él, junto a Theodore, también sabían muchas de las respuestas, pero les parecía patética la forma en que la sangre sucia daba brinquitos buscando atención.

—Veamos si es capaz de brincar así en _otras_ circunstancias—le había dicho Theodore en un susurro, a lo que él respondió con un gesto de profundo asco.

Cuando salieron y empezaron a caminar hacia su próxima clase que era de DCAO ahora impartida por Snape, se pusieron a hablar de distintos temas como lo era el hecho de que tanto Crabbe como Goyle tan solo habían aprobado no más de tres ÉXTASIS.

—No hay puestos que solo contengan tres materias, a menos que decidan ser conserjes o algo así—indicó Nott.

—No les hará falta tantos títulos de todas formas—dijo Draco, hablando en clave.

El otro Slytherin entendió y decidió cambiar de tema—Me enteré que Urquhart será el nuevo capitán de quidditch. La verdad yo pensé que a ti te...

— ¿Habían dado el puesto?—completó y esperó a que Nott asintiera—Pues sí, lo hicieron, pero cuando llegué acá lo rechacé y se lo dieron a Urquhart, o más bien, él lo pidió y nadie dijo ningún reclamo.

Así entraron al aula y se ubicaron en una esquina del fondo. Theodore le preguntó si seguiría jugando como buscador pero en ese momento llegó Zabini acomodándose en otro pupitre y mencionando también algo sobre los que ahora conformaban el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin y que Draco era el único que daba la cara siendo él el que mejor vuela.

—Si, bueno...—planeaba argumentar, pero el carraspeo del profesor lo detuvo y por breve instantes desvió la vista hacia una cabeza despeinada al otro extremo del salón, que por cierto, le pareció que esta estaba volteada en su dirección, pero no se detuvo a averiguar.

Snape los puso una vez más a practicar magia no verbal. Zabini hizo pareja con Nott y a él le tocó con Harper, un chico de su curso que de vez en cuando se acercaba para obtener información con lo cual chantajear a otros; o que se presentaba junto a él en las audiciones de quidditch aunque nunca lo elegían por no ser lo suficientemente robusto como el resto del equipo. A Draco lo había salvado su habilidad de vuelo, nada tenía que ver las Nimbus 2001 que su padre le compró a todo el equipo como había dicho la sangre sucia en su segundo año.

—Agh, esto es inútil—gruñó el chico después de hacer un cuarto intento de hechizarlo sin pronunciar palabra.

Draco miró apreciativamente los ojos azules girar hacia arriba en un claro gesto de derrota, su cabello castaño deslizándose por su frente y la tonalidad de su piel tenuemente bronceada.

—Será más inútil si no lo logras—le dijo el rubio sin haber descubierto nada particular más que la notoria mejoría de la apariencia de Harper con la pubertad.

—Tú tampoco puedes—acusó con frustración.

Draco enarcó una ceja y lo apuntó con la varita, segundos después Harper fue impulsado con su silla cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Más de media clase regresó a verlos por el ruido producido, y Malfoy sonrió petulante. La verdad es que sí requirió un poco de esfuerzo el dominar ese simple hechizo, pero con la ayuda de su autocontrol impuesto para pensar con la cabeza fría, logró hacerlo con efectividad.

—¡Wow! ya veo que si—reconoció el otro mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba la silla.

Draco lo miró de nuevo y detalló más sus facciones, Harper se había _arreglado_ bastante ese año...

Esta vez, poniendo su mejor sonrisa de autosuficiencia, volvió a hablar: — ¿Qué decías?

El ojiazul parpadeó repetidas veces y luego le sonrió de vuelta—Decía que no había conocido esa _faceta_ tuya.

Con esa frase comprobó lo que su mente había detectado y con satisfacción alzó y bajo las cejas en un solo movimiento muy bien conocido por todos.

Del otro lado de la clase, Harry mandaba a su amigo volando contra la pared sin que este pudiera conjurar un escudo a tiempo, ya sea verbal o no.

— ¡Harry! ¡¿Qué diantres...?!—soltó Ron desde el piso recuperándose del golpe, Hermione inmediatamente había ido a auxiliarlo.

Desde su posición, el de lentes miraba aturdido toda la escena, incluso sentía a Snape acercarse por detrás, pero a nada de eso le dio importancia puesto que tenía en su cabeza gravada la imagen de una conversación indiscreta.

¿Qué había sido eso? le pareció haber visto a Harper interactuar con Malfoy más de la cuenta ¿Podría ser que ambos...

...sean Mortífagos?

—Veo que su salvajismo sale a relucir una vez más, Potter—Snape efectivamente se había puesto tras él y miraba a Ron y a Hermione a través de las dos cortinas de pelo grasiento que cubrían su rostro.

Los de Slytherin rieron entre dientes, especialmente Draco a quien Harry miró intensamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

El rubio paró de reír y le regresó el gesto. Aquel intercambió duró milésimas de segundo que nadie tomo en cuenta enfocados en sus propias cosas. Pero Draco si lo sintió, por supuesto que lo sintió, y lo asustó porque su concentración estaba titubeando. Fue entonces que sonó la campana de cambio de hora.

—Terminó la clase—anunció el maestro como si esperara que todos se largaran cuanto antes.

Tratando de aparentar normalidad, Draco recogió sus cosas y fue el primero en salir.

Harry lo vio y pensó en seguirlo, pero fue detenido por Ron preguntándole cómo había hecho aquel hechizo con tanta potencia.

Caminando con prisa, llegó a los baños de hombres en el segundo piso, corrió a encerrarse en uno de los cubículos y se apoyó en la puerta cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— _No pienses en él, no pienses en él_ —se decía a sí mismo, pero estaba claro que, al repetirlo, lo único que lograba era el efecto contrario.

— _Solamente no pienses_ —intentó una vez más.

Había pasado casi medio día sin escupir ninguna maldita flor ¿No podía seguir así?

Al parecer no.

La tos llegó sin avisar y de ella surgieron alargados foliolos de color violeta*, todos manteniéndose flotantes en el pequeño espacio del baño. Luego, sintió intensas arcadas que lo obligaron a inclinarse sobre el escusado, y algo pasó raspando dolorosamente su garganta y boca hasta salir y caer sobre el agua que tenía en frente.

-—Mierda—soltó llevándose un dedo al labio y dándose cuenta que aquel capullo le había cortado con una de sus espinas.

¡¿Qué puta planta se suponía que era esa?! ¡Lucía dolorosa por donde quiera que mirase!

Con furia tiró de la cadena aun sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que la flor desaparezca, no le importó y se quedó observando cómo el espiral que formaba el agua se llevaba la figura borrosa de tonos verde y violeta.

Salió dando un portazo que hizo eco por todo el baño y se marchó furioso al aula de pociones con el viejo estúpido que había decidido no incluirlo en su ''prestigioso club'' porque su padre estaba en la cárcel en calidad de mortífago. Total, para lo que le importaba.

Llegó a tiempo, creyendo que nada podría arruinarle más el día, pero cuando pasó cerca de un caldero cuyo vapor formaba inconfundibles espirales, sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies.

—Señor Malfoy, si es tan amable de ubicarse en su lugar...—le indicó el viejo vivaracho dispuesto a iniciar con la clase.

Draco, sin ser capaz de irse, se sentó lo más alejado posible de la sustancia que para colmo era la que más cerca estaba de la mesa de Slytherin.

Recibió la mirada interrogante de Zabini justo cuando el profesor empezaba a dar indicaciones—Muy bien, he preparada algunas pociones para que les echen un vistazo. Seguro que han oído hablar de ellas. Señorita Granger—nombró ya sin molestase en preguntar a la clase—de seguro sabrá...

Con hastió escuchó como la chica describía emocionada cada una de las pociones en los calderos, no fue hasta que llegó a la amortentia que le prestó atención.

—Es el filtro de amor más potente que existe. Para cada uno tiene un olor diferente, según lo que nos atraiga. Yo huelo a...

Como le importaba un bledo saber lo que olía Granger, se concentró, para su pesar, en lo que él distinguía. Podía detectar claramente la esencia de café, el olor exquisito de la Rosa de Azafrán, y había un cierto aroma que solía percibir mientras volaba, y que resaltaba por sobre los otros dos.

Potter.

Queriendo despejar todo eso de su cabeza para poder volver a concentrarse, se inclinó contra Nott y susurró: -— ¿Adivina qué olería un estúpido al que le guste Granger?—y riendo por lo bajo ambos sobreentendieron que el conocido apelativo de _sangre sucia_ tenía mucho que ver en la respuesta.

Harry los miraba desde su puesto, frunciendo el ceño y recordando cómo Malfoy había hablado con Harper. Por alguna razón ese cuchicheo con Nott parecía distinto.

—... ¿No, Harry?—le preguntó el maestro tomándolo desprevenido.

—Si, señor.

Y al parecer su respuesta convenció al hombre porque continuó hablando:

—Por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Probablemente sea la poción más peligrosa y poderosa de todas las que hay en esta sala. Si, ya lo creo—insistió, y asintió con gesto grave hacia Malfoy y Nott, que sonreían con escepticismo—Cuando hayan vivido tanto como yo...

— _Cuando haya vivido lo mismo que yo, sabrá_ —pensó el rubio mirando el caldero ¿Qué si creía que la amortentia era peligrosa? Pues no. Más peligroso le parecía el verdadero sentimiento que podía llevar a las personas a la misma gloria y al mismísimo infierno en tan solo un día.

—...y esta es una poción muy curiosa. Se llama _felix felicis_. No tengo ninguna duda, señorita Granger, que sabrá qué efecto produce.

—¡Es suerte líquida! ¡Te hace afortunado!

La clase entera se enderezó un poco en los asientos. Harry ya solo veía la parte de atrás del lacio cabello rubio de Malfoy, que por fin le dedicaba a Slughorn toda su atención.

Lo miró y quiso saber en qué pensaba, ¿por qué le interesaba esa poción? ¿para qué necesitaba tener suerte? ¿Sería quizá para deshacerse de la maldición que lo hacía escupir flores?

—...una botellita de Felix Felicis. Suficiente para disfrutar de doce horas de buena suerte, desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso, tendrán éxito en cualquier cosa que se propongan. Está prohibida en las competiciones por lo que solo lo podrán utilizar en un día normal ¡Pero verán como este se convierte en un día extraordinario!

Cuando Slughorn anuncio cómo ganar aquel premio, toda la clase se puso a trabajar arduamente, buscando los aparatos e ingredientes necesarios. Pronto, la concentración se hizo casi tangible. Harry vio a Malfoy ojear febrilmente su ejemplar de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_ ; era evidente que se había propuesto conseguir el día de suerte.

Por alguna razón eso no le trajo buena espina. No sabía para qué Malfoy utilizaría el Felix Felicis si llegaba a conseguirlo, pero conociéndolo, no sería con un fin nada inocente. Y si por otra parte buscaba una solución a su problema de las flores...

Bueno, Harry no quería que ese castigo terminase, así que, apresurándose, tomó la pasta maltratada del libro viejo que Slughorn le había dado, y la abrió.

* * *

*El cardo lanudo significa desquite y el color violeta representa autocontrol.

¿Recuerdan lo de las tres actualizaciones antes de que termine el año? pues...era el día de los inocentes.

*Muerta por jugarle al vergas*

Por cierto, cuando Draco alza las cejas me encanta 3

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

— _Sigo sin entender cómo mierda lo ha conseguido_ —pensó Draco postrado bajo la sombra de un árbol frente al lago.

— _¿Cómo lo logró? Siempre ha sido un troll en pociones, no es justo que a él le haya salido mejor que ha todos_ —continuó replicando en su cabeza, tratando de hallar lógica al asunto, pero para él solo había una razón coherente: a Potter le corría Felix Felicis en vez de sangre.

¿Es qué siempre tenía que salirle las cosas bien?

Chasqueó la lengua y agarró una piedra que comenzó a elevar en el aire con su varita, subiéndola y bajándola mientras sus indagaciones continuaban compitiendo por ser la más obvia.

— _Yo quería la poción, la necesitaba más que él... ¡No es justo!_ —con un breve exceso de magia, la piedra explotó en partes pequeñas que se esparcieron por la hierba.

Lo peor ni siquiera había sido que el día de la competencia el mundo giró a favor del elegido, sino que a partir de entonces todo le resultaba ridículamente bien en pociones; cualquier filtro o poción que hacía era condenadamente ''perfecta'' en opinión de Slughorn. Y por más que se lo planteara, se negaba a creer que eso era producto del Felix Felicis, pues ni siquiera Potter era tan idiota como para malgastarlo en cosas tan absurdas. No, debía haber algo más, y le desesperaba no saber qué era.

Levitó otra piedra y jugó con ella, por breves instantes su mente estuvo relativamente calma hasta que la amargura de días anteriores lo azotó con brío; llevaba toda la semana detestando a Potter, principalmente por haberle arrebatado su única oportunidad de salir bien librado ese año, ya sea por su enfermedad o por la encomienda del Lord, pues deshacerse de cualquiera de esas dos cosas lo habría zafado de un destino insufrible. Y aunque el hecho de despreciarlo no era nuevo para él ya que consecuentemente lo hacía por un sinfín de razones, había una en especial que era el promotor de sus ataques de tos que lo dejaban al borde de la asfixia en ocasiones, inclusive el vómito de las plantas se había vuelto un tanto doloroso a diferencia de las veces anteriores que pasaban como magia ligera recorriendo su esófago, es por eso que le extrañaba no haber vuelto a ver sangre en los pétalos o capullos ¿tendría que ver con lo que pensó o sintió en ese momento?

¿Quién entendía esta estúpida enfermedad?

El libro que Snape le dio no le servía de mucho, por no decir para nada. Solo relataba una historia que hacía alusión al Hanahaki, pero no lo explicaba nada en concreto, había un rey que se enamoró de un imposible, en un lugar donde las flores crecían en los corazones por el abismal frio que lo rodeaba, y cuando enfermó condenó a otros a su condición... Sinceramente era absurdo ¿Es que no pudo haber nada mejor? Parecía uno de los relatos que irían bien con los cuentos de Berdle el bardo.

La historia tenía un autor anónimo, así que eso no lo ayudaba para encontrar a la única persona a la que podría acudir para saber más del Hanahaki desease. Básicamente estaba estancado y sin salida.

Lo único que le sería útil en ese momento es el Hanakotoba, y solo para darse una idea de qué emociones evitar a toda costa, a fin de cuentas, resultó que mantenerse al margen sus pensamientos sí espabilaba las ganas de toser o vomitar de su cuerpo, aunque como efecto colateral estese la intriga en sus compañeros y las miradas entrometidas de los de las otras casas. Entendía que su semblante quizá habría cambiado, pero ¿A ellos qué les importaba?

Sin embargo, en esos días tuvo cosas muy importantes en la cabeza como para darse el tiempo de ir por el libro. Debía dar ya pie a su primer movimiento en contra del director de Hogwarts, y ya había resuelto las partes importantes del plan, el cual daría inicio a partir de su salida a Hogsmeade, además ya había decidido empezar con el armario evanescente y necesitaba hablar con Crabbe y Goyle para que lo ayudasen en ese aspecto, tal vez los requisitos les hicieran titubear un poco, pero nunca había tenido mejor _as bajo la manga_ para que hiciesen cualquier cosa que les pida.

Y le resultaría más efectivo que nunca, pues el miedo empezaba a ser infundado en todo el mundo mágico, en el profeta casi a diario se reportaban ataques, hasta había escuchado que la madre de una tal Hanna Abbot había aparecido muerta, y todo eso le beneficiaba ¿No? ahora le temerían, tal como el dueño de Borgin y Burkes, al mostrar su marca. La marca tenebrosa que le hacía tan poderoso e importante, pero tenía que esperar, ya faltaba poco, él se encargaría del viejo senil de Dumbledore y solo quedaba que el señor tenebroso se deshiciera de...

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones, y una vez más, la piedra explotó.

Dejó caer la mano que sostenía su varita a un costado y centró su mirada en el amplio lago. Su mente viajando a kilómetros de allí, hacia el escondite del Lord, un Lord que deseaba matar a Harry Potter.

Su cuerpo, por acto reflejo se encogió sobre sí mismo en cámara lenta, enredando sus brazos en sus piernas y ocultando la cabeza en aquel espacio. Solo pensando, o intentando no hacerlo.

Pero era imposible.

Tosió pétalos de jacinto púrpura*, unas flores muy bonitas que Draco creía que perdían su encanto al salir de su boca.

 _''Lo que sea que tengas, lo tienes bien merecido, Malfoy''_

Quizá sea así, o quizás eso no fuera verdad, pero que lo haya dicho Potter no hacía más que empeorarlo.

Se quedó en esa posición tratando de ignorar las hojas que descendían en torno suyo, una estampa hipnótica de la cual él no era consciente. Y entonces desvió la vista hacia el campo de Quidditch, había escuchado que hoy serían las pruebas de Gryffindor, y por supuesto, Potter era el capitán, de haber aceptado él también sería capitán. Potter y él serían capitanes...

Pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Apartó la vista y recordó que también tenía otro asunto que resolver; él pensaba aprovechar el momento en el que todo el colegio se reuniera para el primer partido de la temporada y así escabullirse al séptimo piso, donde lo esperaría la sala de los menesteres con su pedido, por lo que no podía jugar como buscador, era verdad que no había aceptado el puesto de capitán, pero aún figuraba parte del equipo, al menos por el momento. Tenía que encontrar a otro que lo remplace, pero la mayoría se encontraban atolondrados por la inmensidad de trabajos que los profesores les mandaban a los de sexto, y no estaban dispuestos a gastar tiempo en las prácticas. Y aunque también podrían ser de cualquier otro año, el idiota de Urquhart se negaba a tener a supuestos mocosos en el equipo y a duras penas admitía a los de sexto.

Se puso de pie sin darle importancia a ese tema, estaba seguro de hallar la solución antes de que llegase el momento.

Se marchó dejando atrás los pétalos púrpuras que ya empezaban a desaparecerse, sin notar que en unos cuantos de ellos se lograban entrever unas pequeñas manchas carmesí.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la noche, después de un día ajetreado en donde tuvo que elegir a los miembros del equipo de Quidditch, soportar a McLaggen, y pasar dos horas separando gusarajos para cumplir su castigo con Snape, Harry terminó rendido totalmente sobre su colchón.

A pesar de las diversas actividades que llevó a cabo aquel día, solo podía pensar en el artículo del profeta vespertino que reviso durante la cena junto a Ron y Hermione, donde indicaba que el señor Wesley hizo caso a su advertencia e investigo la casa de los Malfoy, pero sin ningún resultado.

¿Dónde habría ocultado Malfoy aquello que tanto le interesaba de Borgeins y Brukes? ¿y qué era aquello? ¿Tenía algo que ver con que tosa rosas?

Exteriorizó sus dudas con sus amigos, pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a ceder a sus acusaciones y Ron andaba molesto porque Slughorn los invitará solo a él y a Hermione a las estúpidas fiestas.

Estaba realmente agotado pero la frustración de ser el único que sospechaba de Draco Malfoy lo mantenía en vigilia ¿Por qué no le creían? Para él era más que obvio: Malfoy era un mortífago.

Y aun sabiendo que el sujeto era despreciable, odioso y abusivo, se preguntaba qué lo impulsó a aceptar la marca, es decir, entregar tu vida en bandeja de plata y por voluntad propia a un ser que solo te ve como un esclavo era realmente inconcebible, y Harry no entendía.

Definitivamente no comprendía por qué Draco, que siempre le gustaba ser el líder, se rebajaba a ser parte de la servidumbre de Voldemort ¿Qué lo convenció? ¿o simplemente siempre estuvo convencido?

Le llegó un recuerdo de cuando eran niños, cuando estaban en el bosque y Draco no paraba de picarlo con comentarios soeces, entonces había aparecido Voldemort chupando la sangre de un unicornio y el rubio corrió despavorido...

No, no siempre estuvo convencido.

Pero, de todas formas, toda la familia de Draco, todo lo que le rodeaba, estaba con Voldemort o se centraba en él, así que ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Además, el que ahora sea mortífago explicaba su semblante y el claro desmejoro de su apariencia, pues ya había visto anteriormente casos en los que personas atractivas quedaban reducidas a nada mientras están bajo las órdenes de Voldemort.

Hizo acudir a su memoria un Draco Malfoy de quinto año, en el despacho de Umbridge después de que fueron descubiertos en el E.D, con su expresión de entusiasmo y codicia al escuchar sobre la supuestamente poderosa arma inventada por Hermione, en ese entonces no parecía estar todo el tiempo agotado, lucía mejor, como cualquier adolescente rico y mimado, y ciertamente malicioso, pero nada más. No aparentaba estar tan enfermo que en cualquier momento llegaría a darse por vencido y dejaría de existir...

La respiración de Harry fue haciéndose pesada hasta quedarse dormido, soñando con un mundo en el que Voldemort no existía, en el que nadie era obligado a nada, en el que todos eran libres, y en el cual, raramente, todo estaba rodeado de pétalos de flores.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

...

Ya era octubre y aquel día no era como cualquier otro; tendría lugar la primera excursión del curso a Hogsmeade, y eso era lo que Draco había estado esperando con ansias.

No iría al paseo, tenía un castigo que cumplir con la profesora de Transformaciones, pero eso era lo de menos, desde un principio no había pensado en salir para así tener una coartada que lo respalde y ¿qué mejor que el que saliera de la boca de uno de los jefes de casa? de paso podría librarse de cualquier acusación de Potter.

Desde lo alto de una de las torres miraba a los estudiantes salir del castillo bajo un cielo tormentoso y un clima que traía viento y aguanieve; a algunos los seguía con la mirada hasta que se perdían y a otros los dejaba pasar sin darles importancia. Después de un rato distinguió un trio conformado por una cabeza enmarañada, otra pelirroja y una azabache, sabiendo al instante de quienes se trataban, mantuvo sus ojos grises clavados en la figura del azabache que iba ataviado en su túnica negra y en una bufanda dorada y roja, caminando algo torpe en contra del viento helado hasta perderse en el camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade.

Draco se quedó observando fijamente el sendero, aún con el fantasma de unos cabellos negros meciéndose bruscamente con el viento clavado en su retina. Respiró pausadamente y acudió a su garganta una molestia ya bien conocida.

Tosió sin oponer resistencia, esta vez fueron pétalos de gardenia los que surgieron de su boca, una flor que no había visto desde su niñez cuando su madre las hacía crecer en el jardín; blancas y acolchadas con forma entre redonda y puntiaguda, paseándose de aquí a allá tal como en verano, cuando él, con sus repentinos arranques de magia, arrancaba los pétalos y estos se quedaban flotando en el aire, llevados por el viento.

Mientras se frotaba su garganta adolorida, se preguntó a dónde llegarían sus propios pétalos, que habían escapado del pequeño espacio de la torre y emprendían un recorrido hacia el norte, por donde anteriormente un sinnúmero de estudiantes partió directo a Hogsmeade.

Pronto, los pétalos estuvieron tal lejos que se confundieron con el agua nieve y Draco se apartó del muro que daba al exterior regresando dentro del castillo, listo para empezar con su plan, o, mejor dicho, listo para que Madam Rosmerta lo hiciera por él.

Mientras tanto, a varios metros de distancia, Harry caminaba con la cara entumecida, por lo que no sintió cuando un pétalo blanco pasó rozándole la mejilla, desapareciendo un segundo después.

* * *

*Gardenia: amor secreto

*Jacinto púrpura: pesar, aflicción, tristeza.

Han pasado 84 años...

Okno

Me tardé como 2 semanas en publicar, o menos, como tres semanas...

Lo hice porque estaba trabajando en una muuuy larga historia que tenía que haber publicado por navidad, pero quedó por mi cumpleaños, y que por cierto les invito a leer, se llama ''copos de nieve'' y diré que es el one-shot más largo que he escrito en mi vida.

Les dejaré un trocito:

 _Harry miró las formas simétricas descender con lentitud desde el cielo, y se acercó para tomar una con sus firmes manos que ya no llegaban a sentir frio-De acuerdo...-murmuró antes de hacer caso a la petición del otro y llevar una esquina a su boca._

 _Cerró los ojos cuando masticó. Y cuando los volvió a abrir tenía frente a si a Draco mirándolo ansioso y complacido, con una sutil sonrisa en sus rosados labios y el reflejo de la luna clavado en sus ojos._

 _Quizás fue el copo, eso no lo sabía. Pero en ese momento algo golpeó dentro de su cabeza y corazón, y fue así como comprendió, que le gustaba Draco Malfoy._

...a veces me pregunto por qué escribo.

En fin ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

Voldemort nunca ha representado nada bueno en la comunidad mágica, Harry sinceramente no entiende las razones de aquellas personas que lo siguen y apoyan, vagamente se hacía una idea del poder que ganarían, pero ¿Lo vale? ¿Realmente vale condenar al mundo mágico, a las personas que conoces y a tu familia a un futuro oscuro y doblegado a los pies de un mago que ha perdido su humanidad?

Mientras caminaba en Hogsmeade con sus amigos, notó como un pinchazo la tienda de artículos de broma Zonko cerrada con tablones, y así varios locales más. Esto era lo que traía Voldemort ¿Por qué el resto no se podía dar cuenta? ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan egoístas?

Si creyó que el paseo podría recobrar un poco de gracia en el transcurso, se equivocó, se equivocó tremendamente. Primero estuvo su no agradable encuentro con el profesor Slughorn, después avistó a Mundungus en posesión de artículos que había robado de la casa de su padrino y que planeaba vender al camarero del Cabeza de Puerco, y por si no fuera suficiente, al regreso se toparon con Katie y Leanne discutiendo por un paquete que resultó traer dentro un ornamentado collar de ópalos, un collar que Harry había visto con anterioridad en Borgin y Burkes y el cual indicaba estar maldito, por ello Katie Bell actuó de forma tan extraña. Llamaron a Hagrid y tan pronyo la vio tuvo que llevarla lo más pronto posible al castillo.

No podía evitar pensarlo, todos esos malos momentos, todas estas situaciones solo tenían un promotor y culpable: Voldemort.

Sin embargo ya había establecido que a quien menos comprendía era a aquellos que apoyaban a ese cara de serpiente, pues con las preguntas que él y sus amigos le habían hecho a Leanne, entendió algo muy importante.

—Malfoy sabía que existe este collar. Estaba en una vitrina de Borgin y Burkes hace cuatro años; vi cómo lo examinaba mientras me escondía de él y de su padre. ¡Seguramente era lo que quería comprar el día que lo seguimos! ¡Se acordó del collar y fue a buscarlo!

Cuatro años, habían pasado cuatro años desde que pronunció mal la dirección del callejón Diagon y terminó en esa asquerosa tienda, encerrado en un armario para no tener que tratar con los Malfoy, sin embargo recordaba con lucidez el día y el momento en el que el niño rubio se acercó a revisar el objeto, con la genuina curiosidad plasmada en su cara y ¿Por qué no? cierta pisca de malicia en su mirada, porque Draco no era tonto, él sabía que los artículos en ese lugar no eran precisamente para hacer un bien, menos aquel collar con una inscripción que claramente lo señalaba como maldito, y aun así se había mostrado interesado.

No debería de extrañarle, el propio Lucius Malfoy llegó a esa tienda para negociar con el dueño, ofreciendo pertenencias que serían del tipo oscuro tal y como la mercancía que caracterizaba todo el local. En resumen, Draco vivió toda su vida rodeado de esa clase de artefactos, por ello no le alarmaban como al resto, por eso para él más que una amenaza era un arma de la cual podía hacer uso, tal y como lo hizo con Katie Bell.

Cuando se lo comentó a Ron y a Hermione no obtuvo el apoyo que esperaba, pero por supuesto no desistió, planeaba llegar a Dumbledore y contárselo todo; hablarle de todas sus sospechas sobre Malfoy en general y el peligro que ahora representaba un estudiante así en el colegio, uno que desde temprana edad ya llevaba la marca de Voldemort tatuada bajo la manga.

Hubo una extraña comparación en su cabeza, el recuerdo de una frase en la que a Harry mencionaban como el integrante más joven en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, y ahora, en el presente, como contraparte estaba Draco, el mortífago más joven reclutado en las filas de Voldemort.

Nunca había visto la diferencia entre ambos más abismal, pero por lo mismo nunca se había percatado de una igualdad como aquella.

Ya en Hogwarts estuvo buscando al profesor Dumbledore, sin embargo en un aula solo avistó a la maestra de transformaciones.

—Profesora ¿Puedo hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, por favor?

—El director se ha marchado y no volverá hasta el lunes, Potter.

— ¿Que se ha marchado?

—¡Sí, Potter, se ha marchado!—le dijo con tono cortante—Pero cualquier cosa que tengas que decir relacionada con este desagradable accidente puedes confiármela a mí.

Harry vaciló, pero no creía momento para preocuparse por si se iban a reír de él. Así que inspiró hondo y dijo:

—Creo que Draco Malfoy le dio ese collar a Katie, profesora.

El ambiente se puso tenso, Ron y Hermione se mostraban incómodos y la profesora pidió pruebas para una acusación tan grave, él le contó que habían seguido a Malfoy y que este mantuvo una extraña conversación con el propietario de Borgein y Burkes. A partir de eso surgieron preguntas de parte de la profesora y comentarios nada alentadores tanto de Ron como Hermione.

La plática se alargó, cada uno dio su punto de vista y su opinión, además la profesora resaltó las medidas que Hogwarts había adoptado ese año, pero más que todo...

—Es más—dijo McGonagall, adoptando un tono inapelable—, hoy el señor Malfoy no ha ido a Hogsmeade.

Harry la miro boquiabierto y se desinfló de golpe.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe, profesora?

—Porque—hizo una pausa, pero continuó, decidiéndose por no hacer del tema algo muy grande—todos sabemos que el señor Malfoy está pasando por cierto síndrome indefinido, no puedo llamarla enfermedad como tal porque puede que no lo sea, pero en cualquier caso, Madame Pomfrey prohibió sus salidas a Hogsmeade hasta que se halle una cura, quiere evitar el frío prolongado porque puede empeorar los síntomas y su sistema respiratorio que de por si ya está afectado. A más de eso—continuó—el señor Malfoy estaba cumpliendo un castigo conmigo. Ya van dos veces seguidas que no entrega sus deberes de Transformaciones. De modo que gracias por comunicarme tus sospechas, Potter—añadió al pasar por delante de los muchachos—pero tengo que subir a la enfermería para ver cómo evoluciona Katie Bell. Que tengan un buen día.

—Lo había olvidado—dijo de repente Hermione como si hubiese cometido un grave pecado—la condición de Malfoy, era imposible que lo dejaran ir así.

—A lo mejor tenía un cómplice—insistió Harry—Crabbe o Goyle. O, pensándolo bien, otro mortífago; seguro que tiene mejores compinches ahora que se ha unido a...

Ron y Hermione se miraron como diciendo: inútil intentar razonar con este testarudo.

Los tres caminaron y entraron a su sala común. Harry no entendía por qué ellos no podían ver todo tan claro como él lo hacía.

Estuvieron un rato conversando en uno de los sillones sobre el qué pasaría con Katie al día siguiente y si su estado sería grave. Cayó la noche y se separaron decidiéndose por ir a acostarse temprano. Hermione se despidió y se fue al dormitorio de chicas, él y Ron subieron por las escaleras en espiral y entraron a su habitación.

Ninguno dijo nada en el trayecto, Ron parecía demasiado cansado y aturdido como para entablar una charla, así que lo dejó estar y procedió a centrar sus pensamientos en lo que había dicho la profesora McGonagall.

¿Qué tan grave estaba Malfoy?

 _"Madame Pomfrey prohibió sus salidas a Hogsmeade hasta que se halle una cura, quiere evitar el frío prolongado porque puede empeorar los síntomas y su sistema respiratorio, que de por sí, ya está bastante afectado"_ había dicho la maestra. ¿Qué quería decir con que su sistema respiratorio estaba afectado? ¿Malfoy tenía problemas para respirar?

Harry terminó de colocarse el pijama y deseándole buenas noches a sus compañeros, cerró las cortinas de su cama y se recostó sobre el colchón mirando el techo, no sin antes colocar sus lentes en el mueble de siempre.

La oscuridad era total en la habitación, la respiración acompasada de sus compañeros era lo único que se escuchaba. Pronto, comenzó a escuchar los ronquidos de Ron indicándole que este ya había caído en un sueño profundo.

Era en aquellos momentos de la noche, entre la vigilia y la somnolencia, que mejor se le daba el pensar, o así lo creía él, pues era siempre en esos instantes que sacaba conclusiones o aclaraba su mente, esto debido a que se sentía sin tapujos, inhibido, y sin la molesta sensación de estar pensando mal.

Por eso, no se sentiría extraño por estar tomando demasiado en cuenta a Draco Malfoy ¿y quién no lo haría? Su enfermedad, condición, o lo que sea, no era cosa de todos los días, era algo que despertaba la curiosidad, y Harry no entendía por qué no las sospechas. ¿Por qué sus amigos no le creían cuando decía que ese rubio era un mortífago? ¿Que no estuvieron junto a él en todas las veces que Malfoy buscó perjudicarlo de alguna manera?

El sueño llegaba con lentitud a su cuerpo, y con ello su mente disparaba los últimos recodos de los hechos de aquel día.

Malfoy era un mortífago, eso no lo dudaba.

Malfoy estaba enfermo, eso tampoco.

La enfermedad de Malfoy...era extraña.

Y quién sabe por qué, acredítenselo a su estado obnubilado, pero Harry imaginó a Ginny tosiendo pétalos de rosas.

Pero bueno, hay una diferencia que dista la copia de lo auténtico. Por eso, tras unos segundos, Harry dejó de ver a Ginny y en su lugar estuvo Draco Malfoy, imagen que lo acompañó lúcida hasta el mundo de los sueños.

...

Katie Bell fue trasladada al hospital San Mungo, ese mismo día tuvo lugar su cita con Dumbledore quien le mostró más recuerdos de Voldemort; después de eso, Harry le confió sus sospechas sobre Malfoy, y aunque el profesor indicó que se haría cargo, no estuvo del todo convencido.  
Sin embargo, en los días siguientes el Slytherin no dio señales de estar planeando ningún otro movimiento contra...quien sea que fuese su objetivo.

Lo veía en clases y ocasionalmente en el comedor. No podía dejar de desear saber qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza rubia, además, ya no tosía frecuentemente, si no fuera porque lo vio hacerlo en un pasillo aislado habría dicho que ya no tosía en lo absoluto ¿Eso quería decir que estaba mejorando?

Harry quería saber, le intrigaba tanto que se estaba planteando usar un poco de Félix Felicis para seguirlo y averiguar algo, lo que sea.

—No creo que Malfoy sea tan importante como haber visto al joven Quien-tu-sabes ¡Que miedo debía de dar!—le dijo Ron cuando le habló de sus inquietudes.

Estaban en clase de Herbología, la profesora Sprout les había encargado a los estudiantes recolectar vainas de una Snargaluff; una cepas retorcida que cobraban vida y golpeaban a todo aquel que se acercara.

De alguna forma, cuando recolectaron la primera vaina empezaron una conversación que condujo a las dichosas fiestas que organizaba Slughorn, enfatizado la fiesta de navidad. Ron y Hermione se pusieron a discutir cuando el primero comentó que a lo mejor la castaña intentaría ligar con McLaggen.

—Podemos llevar invitados—replicó Hermione—,y yo pensaba pedirte que vinieras. Pero ya que lo encuentras tan estúpido ¡Se lo pediré a otro!

— ¿Ibas a pedírmelo a mí?

—Sí, pero ya que prefieres que ligue con McLeaggen...

—No, si yo no digo eso...

Ciertamente la conversación entre sus amigos incomodó a Harry, que solo se limitó a aplastar la vaina, y en un mal movimiento terminó rompiendo el tazón.

Aquello en realidad no le sorprendía; él ya sospechaba que tarde o temprano pasaría algo parecido. Pero no sabía qué pensar... Cho y él no se hablaban desde el comienzo de curso ¿Qué tal si Ron y Hermione empiezan a salir juntos y luego cortan? ¿Conservarían su amistad? ¿Pasarían como en tercer año y no se dirigirían la palabra? ¿Y si salen juntos y no cortan? ¿y si como Bill y Fleur se vuelve insoportable estar con ellos, y él quedaba marginado para siempre?

Estar solo...no le veía problema, no por ahora al menos, pero ¿qué tal en un par de años?

Por otra parte, el tema de una pareja no debería serle tan preocupante, conocía a muchos que no daban ni su primer beso, tal como Ron o Hermione; no se había cuestionado quiénes lo habrían hecho y quienes no, estaba claro que Ginny ya no formaba parte de los que no habían dado un beso ¿Quien más pertenecería a esa lista? ¿Neville? ¿Katie? ¿Seamus? ¿Luna?

¿Malfoy?

viendo el tazón lleno de tubérculos de un verde pálido que se retorcían como gusanos, Harry intentó imaginar una escena donde Malfoy se estuviese besando con alguien, Parkinson fue la primera opción, pero sencillamente le parecía imposible ver a dos Slytherin realizando esas demostraciones de afecto. En realidad, la casa no era el problema, el problema era Draco, a duras penas podía pensar en él estrechando la mano de alguien, tal y como lo intento en su primer año, fingiendo querer ser su amigo.

La clase continuó sin que nadie dijera nada, tanto Ron como Hermione parecían prestar atención a la señora Sprout, todo lo contrario a Harry que había entrado a un área de divagaciones de la cual no podía salir.

No era la primera vez que se preguntaba qué hubiese sucedido si aceptaba la mano de Malfoy, pero sí era la primera vez que se planteaba una respuesta con tanta fuerza ¿Serían amigos? ¿Malfoy sería igual? ¿Distinto? ¿Él lo sería?

Estaba claro que nunca apoyaría a Voldemort, pero le intrigaba saber si con eso sería suficiente para que Malfoy tampoco lo hiciera.

La clase terminó y sus amigos lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Los observó las semanas siguientes, ninguno actuaba fuera de lo normal. Así era mejor, después de todo tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse; Katie seguía en el hospital y debía de remplazar su puesto en el equipo, pronto jugarían contra Slytherin y quería estar listo, tenían que entrenar mucho y no quería dejar una derrota en su primer año de capitán ¿quién sería el capitán de Slytherin?

Harry rodó los ojos. Era obvio que sería Malfoy

Pensando en todo esto, un día abordó a Dean y le ofreció el puesto a lo cual el moreno aceptó gustoso, había preferido esto ya que no estaba dispuesto a soportar otras pruebas de selección, sin embargo sabía que aquello le traería problemas, principalmente con Seamos que claramente se veía ofendido, y a más de esto estaban el resto de sus compañeros de casa, quienes no tardaron en notar que el próximo cazador sería justamente uno de los chicos con los que compartía habitación.

— _Da igual, he soportado cosas peores—_ pensó con ironía.

Esa noche dispersó sus dudas al ver volar a Dean, encajaba bien con las cazadoras y el resto del equipo en sí. Pero claro, no todo puede ser color de rosa.

— ¡Ha sido un accidente! ¡Lo siento muchísimo, Demelza!

— ¡Te has dejado dominar por el pánico! ¡Eres un idiota, Ron! ¡Mira cómo la has dejado!

Harry se acercó y reparó el labio roto de Demelza. Él sabía que el punto débil de su amigo eran los nervios, por lo que no podía jugar como él sabía que era capaz. Como efecto colateral, ese fue uno de los peores entrenamientos del equipo, pero creía que hablar con sinceridad no era oportuno con el partido contra Slytherin tan cerca.

Al finalizar intentó animar a Ron que en esos momentos se sentía como un saco inservible de estiércol de Dragón, sin embargo, debía admitir que su amigo le preocupaba, el día del partido no la tendría fácil, Malfoy como capitán se encargaría de ello.

De regresó a la torre de Gryffindor se toparon con Dean y Ginny besándose apasionadamente, en aquel momento Harry se quedó inmóvil sintiendo una molestia en su estómago mientras veía a Ron armar un escándalo.

De un momento a otro Dean había desaparecido y los hermanos se apuntaban con sus varitas lanzándose insultos mutuamente, más que todo Ginny que empezó a recitar a todos aquellos que habían dado un beso para recalcar que Ron tenía menos experiencia que un niño de doce años, antes de marcharse hecha una furia, pero conteniendo el llanto.

Al final volvieron a sus habitaciones y ninguno mencionó nada hasta que se acostaron, Ron, al escuchar que probablemente Hermione se había besado con Viktor Krum, no estaba para nada de buen humor.

Harry permaneció largo rato despierto, contemplando el toldo de su cama con dosel, preguntándose qué había sido aquella molestia que sintió cuando vio a Ginny con Dean, probablemente se trataba de un sentimiento fraternal ¿a quién le gustaba ver a su hermana besuqueándose con un chico? ¿y si ese no era el caso? ¿y si resultaba que empezaba a sentir algo por Ginny?

Lo dudaba, lo último que quería era tener más problemas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

—Harper.

El castaño se detuvo y miró al dueño de la voz, en cuanto distinguió su figura, sonrió complacido.—Malfoy, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí ¿Buscabas algo?

Ambos yacían parados en el campo de Quidditch. Draco había visto a lo lejos a alguien dando vueltas en su escoba y fue una suerte encontrarse justamente al chico con el que necesitaba hablar.

—En realidad sí—el rubio lo miró directamente a los ojos y en Harper se despejó una duda más de por qué era él quien dirigía a la mayoría de los miembros de su curso.—Y ya lo encontré—sonrió con suficiencia e indicó:—Sígueme.

El otro lo vio emprender marcha hacia los vestidores y dejó que su lívido le pusiera una enorme sonrisa en la cara y jugara con sus expectativas.

Bajó de la escoba y se puso a caminar muy junto de su compañero—No te he visto en los entrenamientos—comentó.

—Eso es porque ya no seré parte del equipo—abrió la puerta con un hechizo y antes de que el castaño dijera nada lo tomó por la túnica y lo obligó a entrar.

— ¿Qué dices? Si tú no eres el buscador ¿entonces quien...

—Tú lo serás.

La habitación no estaba totalmente a oscuras, la luz del atardecer entraba vagamente por las rendijas de la puerta en donde se apoyaba el grácil cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

-— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?—se cruzó de brazos y dedicó una mirada apreciativa a la figura que tenía en frente.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Harper entrecerró los ojos dudando qué era exactamente lo que quería en ese momento, podría pedirle dinero, o algún artefacto mágico que solo alguien como Malfoy podía conseguir, sin embargo, había entrado a ese lugar con solo un pensamiento en mente, y no sabía si arriesgarse de esa forma sería lo más sensato, después de todo era Malfoy y podría difundir que él _bateaba para el otro lado_.

Pero bueno, él no era parte de la casa de Slytherin por nada.

—A ti.

...

En los baños desocupados del primer piso nunca se oía nada, quien iba allí era explícitamente para no ser descubierto.

— ¡Maldita sea!

El grito hizo eco en las paredes y alertó a Myrtle quien salió de su tubería directo a reprochar al que interrumpió su lamento.

Pero se detuvo.

Una tos se escuchó dentro de un cubículo cerrado, encima del mismo se veían pétalos de colores flotando en distintas partes.

— ¡Mierda!

Más pétalos.

Myrtle no era una experta, pero en su anhelo de algún día recibir flores, reconocía los pétalos amarillos del Clavel y los púrpura del Narcisso*.

Traspasó la puerta y se encontró con la figura de un chico aferrándose al retrete, justo en el momento en el que el capullo una Rosa canina* abandonaba su boca y caía al agua.

Draco cubrió sus labios con el antebrazo y miró con profundo odio la flor. No recordó su significado en el Hanakotoba como había hecho con los _pensamiento naranja_ * que tosió justo cuando él y Harper estaban _cerrando su trato._

—Esto es una...

—Es muy bello.

Pegó un salto y se giró apoyando su espalda en el retrete, mirando primero con espanto a Myrtle y luego furioso.

La fantasma lo ignoró y traspasó el piso volviendo a emerger por el retrete con el capullo en sus manos.

Draco se puso de pie y salió del cubículo. La observó irse hasta una de las ventanas para sentarse en el marco aún acunando la rosa en sus manos que pronto empezó a desaparecer como un montón de escarcha que se esparcía y brillaba.

— ¡Aahh!—el grito de Myrtle lo sobresaltó y aún más cuando la chica de pronto se puso a milímetros de su rostro.

—Quiero otra.

Enrojeció de rabia y sin importarle nada traspasó a la fantasma y se marchó dando fuertes pisadas rumbo a las mazmorras.

* * *

1)Clavel Amarillo: Simboliza desprecio, rechazo o decepción.

2)Narciso púrpura: egoísmo, engaño.

3)Pensamiento naranja:deseo físico intenso

4)Rosa canina: Gozo y dolor.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No?

Sí, lo sé, soy una irresponsable, y la verdad no tengo escusa por haber tardado, no estoy segura que tener dilemas internos cuente como una.

Bueno, antes que nada no dejaré la historia por si les preocupaba, simplemente demoraré en actualizar, o quizá no tanto, todo depende de como la suerte conspire conmigo.

Agradezco a todos los que continúan leyendo y esperaron por una actualización, son en verdad pacientes y no pierden la fe 😅

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño trozo de continuación, yo sé que parece no avanzar mucho pero se vendrán cosas buenas, yo lo sé(?

Son tan buenos por seguir aquí 😢

¡Gracias por leer! ❤


	12. Chapter 12

Castigo. Es en lo único que podía pensar al sentir aquel gran dolor en el pecho, cuando cada exhalación e inhalación representaban un arduo trabajo horrible y doloroso. A cada paso su visión empeoraba; le quedaba poco para llegar al despacho, tenía que aguantar.

 _''Profesor Snape, maldita sea''_

¿Estaba incluido en el Hanahaki? ¿Era la pena máxima por haber osado estar con alguien más que no sea el responsable de su enfermedad? ¿No podía distraerse ni siquiera con eso? Era una pesadilla.

 _''Solo fue una paja con un demonio, solo eso''_

Para su buena suerte Harper se había visto conforme con aquello, y de todas formas era lo más que le podía dar; era apuesto, pero eso no valía lo suficiente como para hacerle sentir satisfecho, o siquiera para olvidar por un breve momento al responsable de todos sus infortunios, él sabía eso. Por lo mismo no necesitaba que la maldita enfermedad se lo recordara de forma tan profunda. Además, nadie le había dicho que al hacer _algo_ con alguien más, iba a provocar una jodida represalia de esa magnitud en consecuencia de sus actos.

Para cualquiera que hubiese pasado por el pasillo en ese momento, no habría escuchado más que una respiración pesada y deplorable, junto a sonido de lentas pisadas casi tortuosas.

Apoyado en la pared, Draco maldijo desde lo más hondo de su ser a Harry Potter, porque por supuesto, todo, absolutamente todo, no era más que culpa suya.

 _''Que pare, que esto pare''_

Llegó hasta la puerta del despacho casi a rastras y con sus últimas fuerzas pegó un manotazo que retumbó en las sombras de la noche, el peso lo venció y terminó cayendo de rodillas apoyando la frente en el frío roble, esperando.

Nadie abrió en los próximos segundos y no se escuchó ningún movimiento dentro. Snape no estaba.

Iba a morir, moriría en el sucio piso de las mazmorras con el peor dolor que se puede sentir en el interior del cuerpo. Solo, como supo que estaría desde el primer año.

Se negaba a dedicarle sus últimos pensamientos al culpable de su miseria, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

 _''Maldito Harry Potter''_

Sintió claramente—más de lo que quiso o cualquiera desearía—una espina perforando su pulmón, creciendo y acunándose como si estuviese en un lindo sitio para madurar, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el dueño de ese espacio.

Una rosa estaba floreciendo, quizá la más hermosa que nadie pudiera ver. A cambio, Draco se desvanecía.

Y con eso, todo oscureció.

...

—Lo digo enserio Severus, el estudiante no puede seguir así.

—Ya sabe mi opinión al respecto.

— ¡Hablaré con Albus en este momento! no puedo consentir que...

—El profesor Dumbledore no está—McGonagall apareció bajo el lumbral de la puerta de manera cauta, acercándose cuidadosamente al estudiante recostado en la camilla—¿Ha empeorado?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo a hecho! ¡Aquí no tenemos lo necesario para saber realmente su estado! ¡Así solo va a terminar...

—Poppy—reprendió la maestra—No es momento para exaltarse—dijo y se giró hacia el profesor— ¿Qué sugiere usted que hagamos, Severus? Siento que hay algo que no nos está contando.

—Divagaciones suyas, maestra—indicó sin inmutarse, con su característica frivolidad.

La mujer se puso roja y se plantó muy enfadada frente a Snape—Esto dejó de ser solo una posible broma entre jóvenes y lo sabe perfectamente Severus, así que le sugiero que se comporte como maestro y jefe de casa de Slytherin y trate de ver más por sus estudiantes que por usted—paró y recobró la compostura mirando de soslayo a la medimaga que pasaba su varita sobre el cuerpo del chico—En cuanto llegue Albus quiero que le informe de esta situación o me encargaré yo de hacerlo y añadiré su falta de interés. Pero le advierto, Severus, que si me entero que el señor Malfoy no mejora su estado, no pasará ni una noche más en Hogwarts e irá directo a San Mungo—bramó y se marchó firme de la enfermería.

—No se preocupe maestra—respondió Snape sin darse la vuelta—Me encargaré de que el profesor Dumbledore tome una decisión.

...

—Qué suerte que haga tan buen tiempo ¿Verdad?

Hoy era el día de su partido contra Slytherin, había puesto todo de su parte para que Ron cogiera confianza, hacerle creer que le había vertido Felix Felicis en su bebida fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

—Las condiciones parecen ideales—comentó Ginny ya puesta la túnica de Quiditch e ignorando la palidez de Ron— ¿Y saben qué? A uno de los cazadores de Slytherin, Vaisey, lo golpearon con una bludger en la cabeza durante el entrenamiento de ayer y no podrá jugar. ¡Y por si fuera poco, Malfoy está en la enfermería!.

— ¿Qué?—se extrañó Harry— ¿por qué? ¿qué le pasó?

—No lo sé, pero para nosotros es mejor—repuso ella, muy contenta—. Lo sustituirá Harper; lo conozco, es un inútil.

Harry esbozó una vaga sonrisa, pero mientras se ponía la túnica escarlata no pensaba en quidditch. En otra ocasión Malfoy ya había dicho que no podía jugar porque estaba lesionado, pero entonces se había asegurado de que cambiaran la fecha del partido y lo pusieran un día que convenía a los Slytherins, aunque claro, por aquella vez podían estar seguros de cuándo Malfoy se recuperaría y estaría listo para jugar de nuevo; ahora, con esa extraña enfermedad que tenía, no sabían en qué tiempo iba a mejorar.

¿Sería muy grave? ¿Por qué había ido a la enfermería? Ya no tosía pétalos tan frecuentemente como al principio ¿No quería decir eso que ya había mejorado? Además ¿Qué había de peligroso en toser flores? A decir verdad, no tenía idea de cómo es que aquello funcionaba ¿Salían directamente de sus pulmones? ¿Aparecían de la nada en su boca? En el mundo mágico, todo eso era posible.

Aunque mantenía una duda casi desde que lo vio toser por primera vez en el comedor.

¿Qué fue lo que le causó esa enfermedad?

—Qué sospechoso lo de Malfoy, ¿no?—le comentó a Ron, buscando entender.—No creo que haya estado tan grave, una enfermedad así no puede causar daño ¿cierto?

—Yo lo llamo suerte.—Ron parecía un poco más animado—. Grave o no, ni él ni Vaisey jugarán, y son los mejores de su equipo, no me hacía ninguna gracia que... ¡Eh!

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Harry al dejar abruptamente sus pensamientos por la exclamación de Ron.

—Tu...—Bajó la voz, parecía asustado y al mismo tiempo emocionado—. El desayuno... Mi jugo de calabaza... ¿No habrás...?

Harry arqueó las cejas, pero se limitó a decir.

—El partido va a empezar, será mejor que te calces las botas.

Salieron al campo en medio de apoteósicos gritos de ánimo y abucheos provenientes de todas las casas. Harry se dirigió hacia la señora Hooch que hacía de árbitro y estaba lista para soltar las pelotas de la caja.

—Estréchense la mano, capitanes—indicó.

Harry sintió cómo el nuevo capitán de Slytherin, Urquhart, intentaba triturarle los dedos y se preguntó si Draco hubiese hecho lo mismo. Probablemente no, él era más de intimidar con la mirada, sacando provecho al metálico de sus ojos. Y repentinamente cayó en cuenta, de que, si Draco hubiese estado bien y fuese él el capitán, ambos estarían estrechándose la mano.

— ...dos...uno.

Harry apenas y escuchó el silbato de tan ensimismado que estaba, por ello vio como el resto daba una patada y se elevaban dejándolo atrás.

Harry recorrió el perímetro del campo sin dejar de vigilar a Harper, que volaba en zigzag muy por debajo de él. No volaba mal, pero no lo encontraba competitivo, no lograba verlo como rival, no estaba allí el deseo ferviente de ganar. Quería ganar, sí, pero le hacía falta el entusiasmo y ansias.

A la media hora de partido Gryffindor ganaba setenta a cero, Ron había hecho varias paradas espectaculares, y Ginny había marcado cuatro de los seis tantos de Gryffindor. Eso obligó al reemplazo de Lee Jordan, Zacharias Smith, a dejar de preguntarse en voz alta si los hermanos Weasley estaban en el equipo porque le caían bien a Harry, y empezó a meterse con Peakes y Coote.

— ¡Lánzale una bludger, a ver si se calla!—le gritó Harry a Coote al pasar por su lado, pero éste, con una sonrisa, decidió apuntar a Harper. Harry se alegró al oír un ruido sordo que indicaba que había acertado.

Malfoy lo hubiese esquivado.

A Gryffindor todo le salía bien. Ron paraba los lanzamientos con una facilidad asombrosa. Estaba tan contento que simuló dirigir al público con una batuta imaginaria cuando estos empezaron a cantar el viejo tema «A Weasley vamos a coronar».

—Hoy se cree que es alguien especial, ¿verdad?—dijo una voz insidiosa, y Harry casi se cayó de la escoba cuando Harper lo embistió con deliberada fuerza. Malfoy seguramente sí hubiese dicho y hecho algo como aquello, pero saberlo solo lo molestó—. Ese amigote tuyo traidor a la sangre...

La señora Hooch estaba de espaldas por lo que no vio la acción, y cuando se volteó Harper salió disparado, fue entonces que Zacharias anunció que el buscador de Slytherin parecía haber localizado la snitch.

Harry aceleró, angustiado. No era posible que él precisamente le haya tomado ventaja ¿Era acaso que no le estaba dando tanta importancia al partido? ¿Le faltaba Malfoy para desear ganar por sobre todo a los Slytherins?

Malfoy...

— ¡Eh, Harper!—gritó Harry a la desesperada—¿Cuánto te ha pagado Malfoy para que jugaras en su lugar?

No supo qué lo impulsó a decir eso, pero notó a Harper perder totalmente la concentración y quedarse en blanco por unos segundos provocando que la Snitch escapara entre sus dedos y pasara de largo. Entonces Harry estiró un brazo y atrapó la diminuta pelota alada.

— ¡Sí!—gritó Harry y miró triunfante a Harper. Sin embargo, dejó su sonrisa al ver como el otro parecía satisfecho.

—Tú no eres tan Gryffindor ¿no, Potter?—dijo y asegurándose de que Harry lo viera, miró desde esa altura directamente a la torre donde se hallaba la enfermería y llevó su dedo pulgar a los labios.

Antes de poder procesar todo, el equipo de Gryffindor llegó para abrazarlo mientras la multitud gritaba enardecida.

— ¿Adónde vas Ginny?—gritó Harry al ver pasar a la pelirroja como una flecha yendo a estrellarse directamente con el estrado del comentarista.

Cuando se acercaron, escucharon a Ginny, risueña y despreocupada, decirle a una enfurecida profesora McGonagall: «Lo siento, profesora, se me olvidó frenar.»

Harry sonrió y desvió su vista para mirar al equipo de Slytherin; Urquhart parecía reprocharle algo a Harper y él, inmutable, solo continuaba caminando hacia los vestidores.

Algo pasaba, y estaba harto de no saber qué.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los Gryffindors habían hecho una fiesta para festejar la victoria; todo era normal hasta que se encontró con Ron devorándose a Lavender Brown a plena vista, y para empeorar las cosas, su amiga los había visto.

— ¡Hermione!—gritó en cuanto vio una melena castaña perdiéndose de vista por el hueco del retrato.

La encontró en la primera aula que no estaba cerrada con llave. Se había sentado en la mesa del profesor y la rodeaba un pequeño círculo de gorjeantes canarios que había hecho aparecer de la nada.

Harry sabía que le afectaba haber visto a Ron con Romilda, por eso no sabía qué decir, aunque también tenía una ligera esperanza de que no haya visto a Ron con las manos en la masa y que tan solo se había marchado por el alboroto.

Esperanza que murió en cuanto Ron entró riendo y arrastrando a Lavender de la mano.

La situación se volvió incómoda, y puesto que la acompañante de Ron había salido, Hermione dijo con calma:

—No dejes a Lavender solo ahí fuera. Estará preocupada por ti.

Ron parecía aliviado de que no hubiese ocurrido nada peor.

Y de repente...

— _¡Oppugno!_ —exclamó entonces Hermione desde el umbral y una bandada de pájaros salió disparada hacía Ron, que soltó un grito y se tapó la cara con las manos.

— ¡Hermione, por favor!—suplicó el muchacho, pero con una última mirada rabiosa y vengativa, ella abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió al pasillo.

A Harry le pareció oír un sollozo antes de que la puerta se cerrara y suspiró.

— ¡Qué demonios le pasa!—exclamó Ron y en ese momento entró Lavender que, aterrada, intentó ayudar al pelirrojo.

Harry los dejó solos en el aula y caminó por el pasillo escuchando cada vez más lejanos los quejidos, llegando a un punto en el que ya no escuchó nada en absoluto.

Se movía sin rumbo intentando despejar la mente y así poder hallar una solución para que sus amigos volviesen a estar en buenos términos, pero con lo recientemente ocurrido estaba empezando a dudar.

Aún divagaba cuando escuchó voces al doblar el pasillo. Le parecía que la profesora McGonagall se acercaba conversando con otra mujer. Harry estaba seguro de que si lo veía no pasaría nada grave, pero de todas formas decidió ocultarse en la sombra que proyectaba una armadura, esperando no ser visto.

—...también dudo que sea solo una treta entre estudiantes como indica el profesor Snape, Poppy. Pero me temo que mientras Albus no regrese a Hogwarts, no podemos tratar este tema.

—Con todo respeto, profesora McGonagall, no quiero que el estudiante llegue a un estado crítico y sin retorno solo porque el director no estuvo donde tiene que estar.

Harry pudo notar a su maestra un poco abatida.

—Poppy, en caso de que hiciéramos lo que nos pide, debe entender que son tiempos difíciles, San Mungo está abarrotado de gente y sabemos que para nuestros estudiantes no hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts. Por eso te pido que no insistas y que trates de ayudar al chico, eres una gran medimaga, estoy segura que sabrás como manejarlo hasta que Albus regrese.

—Pero...

La voz de las dos mujeres se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo y Harry salió de su escondite.

Sabía que Draco era el motivo de esa discusión. Así que sí había empeorado después de todo.

A paso firme, se encaminó rumbo a la enfermería, vigilando que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. Al llegar frente a la gran puerta, pegó su oído a la madera asegurándose que no había movimiento en la habitación y entró.

Todas las camas estaban vacías a excepción de una en la parte del fondo, donde un bulto amoldaba las sábanas formando un cuerpo. Harry caminó hasta allí y vio a Malfoy dormido. Frunció el ceño al recordar su última estadía en ese lugar y se preguntó qué tan mal estaría Malfoy esta vez.

Se acercó más a la cama mientras miraba por si alguien aparecía por la puerta de la enfermería. Desde hace algún tiempo, tenía la necesidad de probar a sus amigos que tenía razón cuando decía que Malfoy era un mortífago, y justo ahora se le presentaba una gran oportunidad, tenía que ver la marca y bastaría verter su recuerdo en el pensadero para mostrárselo a Dumbledore y este entendiera que el colegio estaba en peligro con un espía de Voldemort entre los estudiantes.

Tratando de evitar movimientos bruscos, Harry sostuvo la manta que cubría el cuerpo inmóvil de Malfoy y la deslizó lo suficiente para dejar expuesto su brazo izquierdo, luego, lentamente movió su mano hasta la manga de su camisa y desprendió el único botón...

— _¡Expulso!_

Fue tan rápido como el flash de una cámara, de un momento a otro Harry golpeaba contra una de las camas al otro lado de la habitación y Draco se incorporaba con la varita en ristre.

Harry llevó una mano a su nuca y masajeó la zona comprobando que una corriente de dolor atravesaba su espina dorsal.

El rubio no dijo nada, ver la cara de Harry y su gesto de dolor fue más de lo que su mente soportó para recordarle a su enfermedad que de alguna forma había ''traicionado'' al sujeto frente a él; y en ningún momento pasó desapercibida la conocida sensación en su pecho y garganta que trataba de reprimir con un gran sobreesfuerzo, pero que finalmente ganó.

El pelinegro aprovechó que Malfoy había empezado a toser para ponerse de pie y sacar su varita. Empezó a aproximarse sin que el otro se diera cuenta y ya lo suficientemente cerca agarró una hoja verde que circundaba por el aire y la sostuvo unos instantes antes de que la soltara por la picazón que empezó a causarle.

Ortiga*.

Parpadeando confundido, miró el resto de las hojas bailar por el aire en torno a Malfoy, quien había llevado el dorso de su mano a su boca y miraba a Harry con profundo odio, en espera de su siguiente movimiento.

Breves segundos más y un conocido brillo iluminó cada hoja antes de que se esparcieran en minúsculas partículas en el aire. Todas desaparecieron, a excepción de una.

La hoja que había tocado Harry yacía intacta a su lado. Nadie comentó nada al respecto, pero Draco, sabiendo la verdadera razón de porqué la flor no se iba, y sintiéndose incómodo por ello, habló:

— ¿Qué intentabas?—hizo la pregunta apuntándole con la varita.

—Probar que eres un mortífago—respondió el de lentes con su varita lista para defenderse por si al Slytherin se le ocurría atacar primero.

Malfoy resopló y lo miró intensamente, parecía sopesar sus opciones, al final se limitó a su sonrisa sarcástica.

—Pierdes tu tiempo.

—Entonces déjame ver tu brazo.

— ¿Qué eres auror, Potter? Yo no tengo porqué hacer nada de lo que me digas.

Era tarde, la luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales y Potter estaba de pie justo bajo esa iluminación. Veía su postura firme, su cabello desordenado, su rostro atento, y sus ojos fulminantes, de un color tan intenso que traspasaba el reflejo de los lentes.

Draco soltó un suspiró y dobló sus piernas hasta que sus pies estuvieron de puntas. En cuclillas y encorvado, llevó una mano para cubrir sus ojos sin importarle la impresión que pudiera tener Potter por lo repentino de la acción, simplemente estaba él y su sentir, sus emociones arrollándolo de manera abrasadora, cada una llegando y sobreponiéndose a la lógica.

— ¿Malfoy?

Harry llamó tratando de saber qué le pasaba al rubio, no se acercó ya que bien podría tratarse de una trampa, no se confiaba del contrario en absoluto.

Su voz...

Con los años había sido testigo de los cambios de voz de Potter, casi recordaba con claridad cómo se escuchaba a los once, y ahora, con diecisiete años, su voz era mucho más grave, más masculina, más adulta.

Con la mano aún sobre los ojos, agachó la cabeza y sonrió con ironía.

—Malf...

— ¿Qué harás?—Harry lo miró con gesto interrogativo—Sí soy un mortífago...—poniéndose de pie lo encaró y comenzó a acercarse al Gryffindor, logrando que se tensara y agarrara mejor su varita— ¿Qué harás?

—Yo...—Harry pasó saliva cuando Draco ya estuvo a un palmo de distancia, sintiéndose descolocado.

— ¿Se lo dirás a Dumbledore para que me expulse? ¿Me enviarás a Azkaban? ¿Me golpearás? _¿me matarás?_

Entrecerró los ojos para no perderse ningún detalle de la reacción de Potter, casi supo el orden de las fases por las que pasó en ese lapso de segundos: confusión, sorpresa, hasta lucir genuinamente abrumado. ¿Quién lo diría?

—Dumbledore sabrá qué hacer.

Draco perfiló el rostro contrario con sus ojos, como ya lo había hecho muchas otras veces en la cercanía, y antes de perderse sumiéndose demaciado en lo que la acción le provocaba, sonrió de lado y se dio la vuelta.

—Pero tu no sabrás qué hará Dumbledore ¿no?—dijo y ante el silencio, continuó:—ya lo he dicho, pierdes el tiempo.

Llegó a su camilla y volvió a recostarse dándole las espaldas a Potter y guardando su varita bajo la almohada.

Finalmente oyó los pasos del susodicho alejarse y la puerta de la enfermería hizo eco en cuanto se cerró.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y de inmediato se inclinó al filo de la cama para liberarse por fin de la sensación de vómito que lo embistió desde que le dio las espaldas al pelinegro.

Un tulipán amarillo* se deslizó por su boca y acabó en el suelo de la enfermería. Draco se limpió los rastros de saliva con la manga de su camisa y permaneció así, mirando el capullo hasta que este simplemente, dejó de existir.

Volvió a recostarse y dirigió su vista a una de las ventanas. Mañana le diría a Pansy que le trajera el libro de Hanakotoba; tenía unas cuantas flores para investigar su significado.

* * *

*Ortiga: Eres cruel.

*Tulipán Amarillo: Amor sin esperanza.

He aquí otro capítulo, tarde, pero ya no meses 😅  
Espero seguir con este ritmo en lo que resta de la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

Harry yacía al filo de su cama, había regresado después de que la fiesta finalizó encontrándose con varios de sus compañeros dormidos en la sala común, incluidos Dean y Seamus que roncaban sentados en el suelo apoyando mutuamente sus cabezas; Ron no se hallaba ni en la sala común, ni en el dormitorio, lo más seguro es que siguiera besuqueándose con la intensa de Lavender por alguna parte; Neville era el único en la habitación, pero lucía tan dormido como un tronco.

No tenía idea de la hora, sólo sabía que llevaba un buen rato sosteniendo el pequeño frasco de _Felix Felicis_ sin decidirse en usarlo o no.

Era suyo, debería ser fácil resolver si era lo correcto beber un poco de la poción solo para saber qué pasaba con Draco Malfoy, pero de alguna forma una voz en su cabeza (curiosamente parecida a la de Hermione) le indicaba que era un desperdicio.

Pero... ¿y si no lo era? ¿y si gracias a eso podría entender qué es lo que tramaba Malfoy? ¿o lo que padecía?

¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería saber de Draco Malfoy?

Frunció el ceño cuando una parte de él, en lo más profundo de su mente, pareció decir _«todo»._

La imagen de Harper mirando a la enfermería y con un pulgar en los labios lo inquietó bastante, así que sí, _eso_ era algo que quería saber.

De qué iba la enfermedad de Malfoy era algo que no solo él, sino más bien gran parte de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, querían saber.

Y que Malfoy era un mortífago, bueno, eso era algo que tan solo él pretendía demostrar.

«¿Qué harás» escuchó las palabras de Malfoy dentro de su cabeza «Sí soy un mortífago... ¿qué harás?»

¿Qué haría? ¡Decírselo a Dumbledore, por supuesto! Él sabría qué hacer.

«Pero tú no sabrás qué hará Dumbledore ¿no?»

Harry apretó el frasco y frunció aún más el ceño, odiaba la forma en la que Malfoy lo desestabilizaba, él habría ido con Dumbledore sin dudarlo, sin embargo, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Trató de pensar como Dumbledore ¿Qué haría al saber que Malfoy es un mortífago? ¿Lo enviaría a azkaban? No, imposible. Lo más probable es que lo persuadiría para unirse a su bando, y si ya lleva la marca tenebrosa serviría como doble espía.

Pero sería peligroso.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Harry al imaginarse a Malfoy cerca de Voldemort; si llegaban a descubrirlo, moriría.

 _«¿Me matarás?»_

Miró intensamente el frasco con el líquido dorado. Quería ayudar, por raro que fuese, ayudar a Malfoy.

Lo había visto, todo este tiempo no había parado de verlo, no lucía bien, no como en los otros años, y no lo decía por su enfermedad; más bien, se veía como alguien _atormentado._

Con anterioridad, después de ver a Malfoy recostado en medio de pétalos negros insinuando el paisaje de una situación de óbito, llegó a la conclusión de que él, al igual que el mismo Harry, no había tenido elección.

Guardó la poción en el mismo lugar de siempre y se recostó quitándose los lentes, tocando brevemente su tabique.

No le diría a Dumbledore. Se arriesgó a ser él quien decidiría qué hacer.

/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*

—Aquí está, Gregory lo encontró en tu baúl, espero y no te moleste que haya tocado tus cosas.

Draco miró la sonrisa divertida de su acompañante y tomó el libro—Gracias, Pansy.

—Sí, bueno...—el rubio esperó, él mejor que nadie sabía que entre Slytherins ningún favor era totalmente gratis—Blaise vendrá más tarde, quiere saber cómo estás—Draco arqueó una ceja—Y sería amable de tu parte que lo convencieras de llevarme a las dichosas reuniones del club de las eminencias.

—No creo que el viejo deje que cualquiera entre, de otra forma todos lo harían ¿no te parece?—inquirió abriendo el Hanakotoba y empezando su búsqueda.

—Sí pero yo no soy cualquiera, querido. Pienso que debió pasar por alto el hecho de que mi padre...

— _¿Es un mortífago?_ —vocalizó Draco sin emitir sonido, levantando las cejas con sarcasmo.

Pansy bufó—Él no puede estar seguro...aún. —Finalmente se cruzó de brazos y farfulló con exagerado dramatismo—Agh _¿Y a mí que más me da si le caigo bien o mal a un viejo gordo y estúpido?_

Draco dejó de buscar y la miró enojado por la imitación. Es verdad que merecía estar en ese club, es más, el estarlo le hubiese facilitado obtener la poción _Felix Felicis_ en vez de Potter, pero por la cobardía del viejo no-quiero-tener-nada-que-ver-con-mortífagos, no lo había logrado.

La chica lo miró y cambió su expresión—No te enojes, Draco, solo que se me hace injusto no verte allí. De todos, seguramente tu habrías sabido darle conversación a Slughorn, eres quien más domina el tema de relaciones. Con la comadreja, la sangre sucia y Longbottom, no me imagino de qué puede hablar. —En un movimiento tomó la mano masculina, apartándola de la pasta del libro y sonrió—Aunque...si le pides a Blaise que me lleve a la fiesta de navidad...

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides tú?

Pansy rodó los ojos— ¿Quieres que yo se lo pida? No gracias, parecería desesperada—Draco solo la miró—Como sea, yo sé que lo harás ¿cierto?—su compañero solo se encogió de hombros y soltó su mano para seguir buscando.

Aprovechó ese momento para detallar a su amigo, dejando por fin su gesto animado y sabiéndose preocupada. Draco no quería decirle a nadie qué es lo que tenía, básicamente había dejado de hablar con ellos. No estudiaba, casi no pasaba en su cuarto o en la sala común, y ahora tenía que estar el resto del tiempo en la enfermería ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

Apretó los labios antes de susurrar—Draco...—el rubio la miró— ¿Qué...?

—El tiempo terminó, señorita Parkinson—anunció madame Pomfrey saliendo de golpe de su cubículo y acercándose al buró junto a la camilla de Malfoy para empezar a preparar las pociones.

La Slytherin vio con odio a la mujer, pero se levantó del filo en el que estaba sentada y observó a Draco, tratando de que él viera en sus ojos las dudas que la atormentaban, antes de despedirse—Nos veremos pronto—dijo y se marchó.

En todo el lugar hacía un silencio solamente interrumpido por los movimientos de la medimaga. Ojos grises veían las letras del libro del Hanakotoba pero sin leer nada.

—La fiesta de navidad...—susurró.

— ¿Dijo algo, señor Malfoy?—cuestionó la mujer vertiendo una pócima de color morado en un recipiente.

—No, nada—respondió justo en el momento en que se dispuso a leer el significado del Tulipán amarillo.

— ¡Santo cielo!

Y el silencio nuevamente fue roto por la exclamación de la medimaga y una tos estrepitosa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— ¿Completaste el ensayo de Historia de la magia, Harry?

El muchacho en cuestión no hacía más que golpetear su pluma contra el pergamino, pensando en el momento ideal para usar su poción; el día de ayer, en medio de sus cavilaciones, había decidido que ocuparía el _Félix Felicis_ , y que bebiendo solo un sorbo le parecía suficiente para completar una o dos horas, con eso de seguro bastaría para saber todo lo que...

— ¡Harry!—reprochó Hermione en un susurro pateándole la espinilla por debajo de una de las tantas mesas de la biblioteca.

— ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué?!—se quejó en voz alta recibiendo a cambio varios «Shh» de otras mesas.

—No has escrito nada del ensayo; te recuerdo que son cuarenta y cinco centímetros de pergamino y no es un tema completamente sencillo.

Harry miró en su libro abierto el título: _Alianzas internacionales de magos de 1615._

—Recuerda que tienes que poner lo que implica cada alianza, y a más de eso las fechas y los nombres de los que participaron. Todo eso debe alcanzarte en el pergamino.

Con lo dicho por su amiga, Harry soltó la pluma y resopló. Ni con la letra más pequeña que tenía lograría que cupieran ni la mitad de las alianzas; de todas formas, no tenía cabeza para ello.

—Lo haré después, igual hay que entregarlo la próxima semana—dijo y vio a Hermione apretar los labios, por lo que antes de que empezara con su frase ''no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy'' la interrumpió diciendo: —Estoy cansado.

La chica torció el gesto y asintió volviendo a su tarea, Harry agradeció que no insistiera y salió de la biblioteca dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor.

A través de las ventanas del pasillo se veía el sol caer tras las montañas, provocando un cielo que variaba en una paleta de colores empezando del rojo, al lila, indicando que la oscuridad pronto gobernaría la noche en compañía de unas pocas nubes y estrellas.

El final del día estaba cerca, y con ello su momento de beber el _Felix Felicis_ y saber de una vez por todas qué era lo que estaba pasando con Draco Malfoy.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— ¡Ahhh!—el grito de una pesadilla resonó por el lugar y Draco se incorporó con la frente perlada de sudor frío.

Había soñado que el señor Tenebroso torturaba a sus padres por culpa suya, por no poder cumplir la misión encargada; por no poder matar a Albus Dumbledore.

Llevó el antebrazo hasta su rostro y se limpió las pequeñas gotas de sudor que apenas sobresalían por sus poros. Tenía que actuar, pronto, de lo contrario el Señor Tenebroso creería que no se estaba tomando enserio su misión, y de todos modos, no era lo único que tenía que hacer, todavía quedaba reparar el maldito armario Evanescente.

Y como si no fuese bastante, para aumentar la injusticia que le tocó vivir, también tenía que lidiar con el hanahaki.

¿Cómo se supone que haría todo eso? Él reconocía que estaba perfectamente capacitado para algunas cosas, es justamente por ello que quería demostrar al resto su valía, a sus padres, al señor tenebroso, a Snape, al resto de los mortífagos, y así ganarse un puesto respetable...

Dudó, como lo venía haciendo desde que la marca tenebrosa pasó a ser parte de él, pero una vez más, desecho todo pensamiento _inoportuno_.

Esperó unos segundos más para escuchar movimiento, pero al parecer la medimaga no se hallaba en la enfermería, por lo que se levantó sintiéndose estúpidamente débil y tomó su varita y el libro de Hanakotoba para empezar a caminar hacía la puerta.

Su primera opción fue ir directamente al séptimo piso y pasar tres veces frente a la pared del pasillo como le había indicado el Lord antes de volver a Hogwarts, sin embargo, quería aprovechar el hecho de saber que nadie más podría entrar a la habitación para así pasar antes por las mazmorras, más específicamente, por su cuarto.

Cuando salió a los pasillos, la noche barría por todo el lugar, mostrando ser lo suficientemente tarde para que sus compañeros se hallaran dormidos en sus camas, aun así, era consciente que su mayor problema sería Theodore, puesto que solía jactarse de su sueño ligero que daba la impresión de que dormía con un ojo abierto; Blaise por otra parte era mucho más complicado de despertar, y en cuanto a Crabbe y Goyle, dormían tanto y tan profundo que solo el grito de una banshee lograría hacer que se levantaran a media noche.

Recorrió el camino hasta estar frente a la pared que se abrió después de decir la contraseña de Slytherin; entró y se topó con la sala común totalmente vacía, por lo que más tranquilo subió los peldaños que lo llevarían al cuarto que compartía con sus compañeros de casa.

Al momento de empujar la puerta de su dormitorio vigiló que no hubiese movimiento y empezó a deslizarse con cautela y de forma suave hasta su cama, cuidando de no hacer absolutamente ningún ruido posible. Se acercó a su buró replegado en una esquina, tocó la perilla con su varita y entonces pudo abrir el cajón y sacar de él una botella hechizada bajo el encantamiento _reducto_ , por lo que cabía perfectamente en su bolsillo.

Dispuesto a salir, se tomó un momento para estudiar a sus compañeros; todos los doseles yacían cerrados, pero eso no necesariamente quería decir que sus ocupantes estuviesen dormidos, así que, resignándose a que sea lo que tenga que ser, salió ya sin preocuparse tanto porque se escuchara algún sonido al cerrar la puerta, y se marchó rumbo al séptimo piso, en esa noche especialmente _oportuna_.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Exactamente a las doce empunto, Harry se colocó su capa de invisibilidad con el mapa del merodeador en las manos; no había despegado sus ojos de él desde que vio el nombre ''Draco Malfoy'' salir de la enfermería e ir a las mazmorras. Él había planeado tomar la poción e ir a la enfermería a interrogar a Draco de alguna forma, si era verdad lo que decían, la poción e encargaría de que todo saliera a su favor y lograra su objetivo, sin embargo, cuando vio a Malfoy moverse de lugar, no estuvo muy seguro de utilizar el _Felix Felicis_ , después de todo podía solo seguirlo y obtener algo de información sin ocupar el líquido dorado, porque ¿Quién sabría cuando lo fuera a necesitar de verdad?

Decidido, guardó nuevamente el pequeño frasco y salió tratando de no despertar a sus compañeros. Pasó por el retrato después de que la señora Gorda lo reprendiera por levantarla a esas horas, y ya en el pasillo miró el rumbo que Malfoy había tomado: corredor del sexto piso.

Rápido, corrió para alcanzarlo puesto que se mostraba cerca del aula de Runas antiguas y paró cuando al girar en una esquina, visualizó una silueta conocida caminando bajo la penumbra.

Draco Malfoy estaba de espaldas a él, sosteniendo un libro en su mano izquierda y con la otra oculta en el bolsillo de su pantalón, en el que seguramente guardaba su varita.

Harry empezó a seguirlo cuidando que sus pisadas no sean tan ruidosas, pero de un momento a otro, Malfoy se detuvo en medio del pasillo; creyendo que lo había descubierto, el azabache sacó su varita y la mantuvo firme por si se avecinaba algún ataque.

Malfoy giró quedando frente a frente y empezó a caminar hacia él.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

— _No, mejor será no arriesgarme_ —pensó deteniéndose cuando ya estuvo cerca de las escaleras que llevaban al séptimo piso. Decidió entonces que si no tenía a nadie que vigilara mientras él estaba dentro reparando el armario, no lo haría, ¿quién quitaba que los ruidos que hiciese no se escucharían en el pasillo? Pues cabía la posibilidad de que un estúpido ataque de tos arrasara justo en medio de su trabajo pudiendo ser oído por alguien. Ya hablaría con Crabbe y Goyle al respecto.

Así que, cambiando de opinión y de rumbo, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacía la puerta del almacén en el que nadie entraba salvo para revisar si allí había terminado alguna pertenencia suya. En el camino, hubo un momento en el que trastabilló ya que había sentido movimiento muy cerca suyo, y aunque no vio nada, temió que la gata de Filch estuviese rondando por allí, así que se apresuró en llegar al almacén y abrir la puerta, pero en el acto, el libro resbaló de sus manos dentro del cuarto y tuvo que recogerlo y salir a mirar un momento si no había moros en la costa antes de cerrar la puerta.

— _Lumos_ —murmuró y la punta de su varita de iluminó, permitiéndole dar un rápido vistazo a las cosas a su alrededor.

El lugar era del tamaño de un aula de clases normal, pero debido a la cantidad de muebles se formaba un laberinto que lo llevó un poco más dentro, donde un sofá azul oscuro lo sorprendió.

— _Fregotego_ —dijo apuntando al objeto, escogiéndolo como su lugar de descanso. Luego se preguntó sí cerca habría algún tipo de vela y decidió intentar— _Accio_ _vela_ —y para su buena suerte, lo dicho voló hasta su mano, donde examinó su color blancuzco y la prendió sin más agradeciendo no tener que transformar nada.

Finalmente dejó que aquella luz levitara hasta una repisa en donde iluminaba lo suficiente, no tanto como lo harían las arañas que colgaban del techo de haberlas prendido.

Draco cerró los ojos y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el respaldar del sofá que era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. Después de unos instantes sin pensar nada concreto, sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño frasco y pronunció: — _Engorgio_.

El embase y su contenido empezaron a aumentar de tamaño hasta que quedó un poco por sobre encima de la proporción natural de la botella de Whisky de fuego, pero sin exagerar radicalmente.

Draco miró la botella de vidrio, la destapó usando su varita y después le dio un gran trago que provocó que su garganta ardiera y sus ojos lagrimearan, aun así, pasó todo el líquido permitiéndose sentir los efectos que en su cabeza producía.

Sabía que hacer aquello estaba mal, no solo porque de encontrarlo algún profesor la reprimenda sería grave; sino porque se sentía un cobarde por querer huir de sus problemas de manera tan ruin, pero no podía encontrar nada mejor que le ayudara momentáneamente. El Whisky de fuego le hacía olvidar; olvidarse a sí mismo.

Olvidar que, si no cumplía con su misión de matar a Dumbledore, él y sus padres morirían.

Olvidar que no tenía idea de cómo empezar a reparar el armario Evanescente.

Olvidar que tosía flores.

Olvidar a Harry Potter.

Olvidar que tosía flores por amar a Harry Potter.

Ante ese último pensamiento llevó una vez más la botella a su boca y le dio un profundo trago, incluso más largo que el anterior, esperando que con eso las flores quedaran bañadas en alcohol y se extinguieran, se ahogaran y desaparecieran, que se desintegraran, lo que sucediera primero. Todo con tal de ya no sentir la sensación de tos que lo sacudía al pensar en Harry Potter, y mandar a la mierda el Hanahaki desease.

Pero eso no pasó, y tosió, por supuesto que tosió.

Tosió unos jodidos pétalos blancos de Narciso*.

La imagen de su madre leyendo en el jardín llegó a su cabeza, y recuerda, cuando niño, haberle obsequiado exactamente esa flor; él ya sabía lo que significaba, pero no lograba recordarlo.

Y justo cuando estiró su mano para tomar el Hanakotoba y averiguar si aún con el movimiento de las cosas a su alrededor era capaz de leer, escuchó:

—No deberías beber con tu condición.

Fue como si el estridente sonido de un Gong chino golpeara dentro de su cabeza e hiciera eco continuamente.

Se mantuvo inmóvil y alzó la vista justo cuando un movimiento en el aire le permitió ver a Harry Potter sosteniendo su capa de invisibilidad.

Draco no podría decir qué sintió en ese momento, su mente obnubilada por el alcohol no proceso de forma adecuada su reacción y lo único que logró fue tomar de nuevo la botella, y empezar a ingerir el ardiente líquido intentando, por lo menos, llegar a perder el conocimiento. Claramente no alcanzó su objetivo, pues Potter le arranchó el frasco luciendo sumamente enfadado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Malfoy? ¿No te das cuentas que podrías matarte?

Definitivamente la capacidad de racionalizar había huido de su cuerpo y ya no supo diferenciar si aquel personaje era realmente Potter o un espejismo. Aunque igualmente dijo—Qué mejor—encogiéndose de hombros.

El silencio encontró ese momento para presentarse mientras los pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el sofá y el piso empezaban a desaparecer, añadiendo partículas de brillo al ambiente.

— ¿Qué mejor?—preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

Draco intentó estirarse para atrapar la botella, pero Potter se apartó provocando que el rubio se molestara—Dámelo—bramó.

—No.—Harry miró atentamente la reacción de Malfoy, esperando que se levantara y quisiera golpearlo, pero el Slytherin cambió de expresión y solo se dejó caer en el sofá, con la guardia baja y las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol.

—Tu...no eres capaz de dejarme en paz ¿no, Potter? Siempre estás ahí, _siempre._

La forma en que Draco pronunció aquello dejaba a la vista su nivel de embriaguez, que, aunque no era alarmante, si era muy obvio.

—No soy yo quien se encierra en un almacén a beber Whisky de Fuego—objetó Harry, como si eso tuviera algún sentido.

Frunciendo el ceño, Malfoy pareció darse cuenta de algo y se enderezó un poco—Potter...estás encerrado en un almacén sosteniendo una botella de Whisky de fuego—y haciendo una pausa, el rubio sonrió antes de estallar en carcajadas sin ningún trasfondo más que la auténtica diversión.

Harry se quedó helado al ver y no ver al Malfoy que él conocía, riéndose tan resueltamente.

—Yo...—dijo y no completó la oración, pues se había quedado sin palabras.

Fue entonces que Draco paró y miró a Harry con una sonrisa en su boca, detallando su cabello desordenado y su expresión descolocada—Sabes cómo divertirme, cararajada—comentó, pero sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo o malicia, casi como queriendo sonar amistoso.

Pero eso no era posible ¿Verdad? Draco Malfoy no era amistoso.

Harry, superado por la situación, olvidó completamente su objetivo en primer lugar y tan solo observó cómo el sueño parecía estar invadiendo a Malfoy, quien se recostó en el sofá en posición horizontal: la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos y las piernas sobresaliendo por el otro costado, mirando hacia el techo.

—H-hay una histo-toria—empezó Draco, cada vez más ido—era un rey que vivía en el rincón más frío del mundo—dijo mientras abría los brazos simulando hacer un enorme círculo—y tenía una rosa en su corazón—. Harry, al oír esto, empezó a prestar verdadera atención y a acercarse a su rival para escucharlo mejor—Él amaba a quien no podía amar, era un estúpido por enamorarse, de entre todas las personas—volvió a repetir el gesto de los brazos—de alguien, que nunca, nunca jamás, le iba a corresponder.

— ¿Por qué no?—se encontró preguntando Harry.

Las orbes grises de Draco se deslizaron hasta estar mirándolo tan fija y profundamente, que Harry tuvo el impulso de apartarse de golpe— ¿Por qué no?...—repitió Draco, con la voz decaída y arrastrando las palabras—porque él era malo, era muy malo y nadie lo quería, y después de lo que tenía que hacer, la persona que amaba lo iba a odiar aún más, y lo iba a odiar para siempre.

Malfoy se iba a quedar dormido, así que Harry se aproximó aún más y preguntó:— ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

El rostro de Draco se contrajo en un gesto de dolor y se colocó de costado haciendo arcadas. Harry se apartó lo más que pudo y pensó que vomitaría todo el alcohol que había ingerido, pero en su lugar, el capullo de una flor rosa de centro amarillento y con unas cuantas hojas verdes, cayó al frío suelo del almacén*.

Draco se limpió con el dorso de la mano y volvió a recostarse para poder dormir, ante esto, Harry repitió la pregunta— ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Y justo antes de dejarse llevar por Morfeo, con los ojos entrecerrados, Malfoy contestó:

— _Matar._

* * *

1) Narciso blanco: Deseo de amor puro.

2) Dondiego: Esperanzas perdidas.

Y aquí otro capítulo que no demoró un año en llegar, vamos bien, vamos bien(?

Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente porque es importante para la historia.

Así que...alguna crítica, sugerencia y comentario, son inspiración bien recibida.

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 14

La mecha de la vela se movía de forma irregular creando sombras que fluctuaban sobre el rostro sereno de Malfoy. Harry solo observaba.

¿Qué había pasado?

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, en los pasillos no se oía nada y la noche prevalecía aun vigorosa en el cielo del castillo. Hogwarts estaba en calma.

Mas no uno de sus estudiantes, quien se debatía internamente respecto a la conversación que tuvo hace poco con un rubio Slytherin, el cual sin siquiera esforzarse le produjo un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Estaba confundido, por un lado, tenía la oportunidad de desenmascarar a Malfoy solo con alzar la manga de su túnica, o agarrando el libro que el Slytherin había dejado a su merced, sin embargo, había un _algo_ que se lo impedía. Por supuesto, quería saber todo lo posible sobre Malfoy, pero no estaba seguro de querer comprobar si realmente la marca tenebrosa se ocultaba bajo la tela del uniforme escolar, trazada sobre la pálida piel...

El solo pensamiento le producía escalofríos.

Lo invadía una rara sensación de estar seguro de algo, pero no querer comprobarlo, realmente no quería ser tan consciente de que tan inmiscuido se hallaba Malfoy con el señor tenebroso. No porque no lo creyera capaz de formar parte de sus filas; el problema radica en ver a Malfoy y ver a un chico de su edad (de dieciseis años, maldición), y descubrir que ambos, igual de jóvenes, cargaban un peso que no los dejaba vivir su vida como deberían.

En casa de los Dursley, aún estando encerrado, Harry veía los grupos de chicos y chicas pasar relajados y sin preocupaciones más grandes que si le gustaban a x persona, ellos no eran conscientes que un mago tenebroso estaba al acecho, ni tampoco que existía la magia, y Harry pensó que lo suyo era un precio a pagar por ser parte de un mundo tan maravilloso donde los encantamientos y hechizos son posibles.

Aunque eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando llegase a anhelar un poco del actuar tan despreocupado que tenía el resto; por eso podía hacerse una idea de cómo se sentía Malfoy en esos momentos, aparentemente el tiempo en el que podía ser un chico cuya preocupacion más grande es terminar el colegio con buenas calificaciones y en el proceso hacerle la vida imposible, había concluido.

Mientras Dean y Ginny se daban el tiempo de disfrutar la compañía el uno del otro, mientras el mayor problema de Lavender Brown era empeñarse en gustarle a Ron, y mientras Hermione sufría por ello, Draco Malfoy se encerraba en un almacén a beber whisky de fuego, con la sombra del Voldemort persiguiéndolo a todas partes, y curiosamente asemejándose a lo que sintió Harry por tanto tiempo con los sueños o visiones que solía tener.

Además, cabe recalcar, Malfoy tiene una enfermedad que le produce toser pétalos y vomitar flores. No tan común si le preguntaba a quien sea.

Era cierto que cada quien carga con sus demonios, pero también alguien debe admitir que unos son mayores que otros.

Recapituló varios episodios de su vida en los que Malfoy formaba parte, ninguno bueno, ni siquiera uno en el que hayan mantenido una charla decente o hayan dejado el sentimiento de odio de lado, nada. Pero sería mentir si agrupaba todo aquello y decía que es lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida, es decir, sí, hubiese preferido que Malfoy no sea tan imbécil en algunas situaciones, como cuando le rompió la nariz y lo dejo en el tren, pero no era como si aquello realmente le afectara, lo enfurecía tal vez, pero no era nada del otro mundo. Tampoco se engañaría diciendo que preferiría que Draco no existiera, porque no era así. No le deseaba la muerte a Malfoy, ni siquiera lograba hacerse la idea de algo así, pero pensaba que sus vidas hubiesen sido mejor si ambos no se hallaran juntos en la misma escuela de magia...

Y entonces recordó el último partido de quidditch y la falta de entusiasmo que tuvo.

Él no necesitaba a Malfoy para jugar bien y atrapar la snitch, eso estaba claro, pero de lo que sí sentía ausencia, era la rivalidad con el oponente, esas que te suben la adrenalina y te hacen sacar lo mejor de ti.

Que extraña manera de pensarlo, Malfoy sacando lo mejor de Potter.

¿Qué habría sido de él sin esa enemistad que de alguna manera lo enardecía hasta el punto de llevarlo al límite en sus enfrentamientos? Posiblemente acostumbrándolo a ir con todo en la batalla.

Sus pensamientos solo parecían estar buscando una razón válida que explique el por qué no quería delatar a Malfoy, ni siquiera ante si mismo, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que todo sea cierto.

Podía jactarse de tener un rival en la escuela y quizás eso era lo más normal que le pudo pasar...eso antes de que Voldemort llegara y lo destruyera, como todo en su vida.

Ya había acabado con la vida de sus padres y se había llevado años de su infancia en los que pudo haber disfrutado como un niño-mago normal, y ahora arremetía desapareciendo su rivalidad con Malfoy por las malas, como si quisiera que la vida de Harry no se reduciera a buena o mala, simplemente a...nada.

Y decidió que no lo iba a permitir.

Con la botella de Whisky de fuego en las manos, Harry se concentró recordando la escena donde Draco Malfoy le contaba una rara historia.

 _¿Un rey?_ —pensó.

Todo el asunto había sido algo inesperado ¿Sería coincidencia que lo mencionara en medio de su embriaguez?

«...y tenía una rosa en su corazón.»

Sonaba como algo relacionado con la enfermedad que le hacía toser flores, de hecho, recordaba que Malfoy sí había vomitado una rosa entera, con tallo, espinas y hojas, incluso la había tenido entre sus manos antes de soltarla y dejarla bajo el árbol.

¿Podría ser que el rey que vivía en el rincón más frío del mundo y el príncipe que pertenecía a la casa fría de Hogwarts sean la misma persona?

«Él amaba a quien no podía amar, era un estúpido por enamorarse, de entre todas las personas, de alguien, que nunca, nunca jamás, le iba a corresponder.»

Pero en ese caso... ¿Malfoy estaba enamorado?

La sola idea le pareció ridícula, ya había dicho que ellos no podrían tener la misma vida que muchos de sus compañeros que tenían pareja y noviazgos, no podrían porque ellos estaban relacionados con un problema muy grande llamado Voldemort, aunque tuvo que reconocer que él mismo vivió uno de esos momentos con Cho, lo cual no resultó bien, pero ¿Malfoy? no, no había posibilidad ¿quién sería de todas formas? ¿Parkinson?

Al creer que llevaba demasiado tiempo con la vista puesta en Malfoy, miró el suelo, topándose con que la flor que el Slytherin vomitó, esta estaba rozando su pie y no había desaparecido. Se agachó y la recogió dejando la botella de Whisky en el piso, fijándose a su vez, del libro que reposaba junto a Malfoy y que tanta curiosidad le causaba.

 _''Hanakotoba: el lenguaje de las flores.''_

Sin saber bien con qué se encontraría, se decidió en tomarlo y empezó a ojear las páginas, deteniéndose en varias hojas al azar.

 _«_ ** _Begonia:_** _Cordialidad y amabilidad_  
 ** _Belladona:_** _Sinceridad._  
 ** _Betonica:_** _Sorpresa_  
 ** _Boca de Dragón:_** _Presunción. »_

Era un libro bastante grueso, sin embargo, los párrafos no eran extensos, en absoluto, o al menos no todos. Diría que eran las imágenes las que ocupaban más espacio en el texto.

 _«_ ** _Camelia:_** _La camelia significa: "te querré siempre"_

 ** _Camelia Blanca:_** _Inocencia, Amor puro._  
 ** _Camelia Roja:_** _Admiración_  
 ** _Camelia Rosa:_** _Anhelo»._

Cada una de las flores venía con la imagen respectiva, por ello se detuvo en una que era semejante a la que en ese momento sostenía.

 _«_ ** _Dondiego:_** _Esperanzas perdidas.»_

Harry parpadeó y miró fijamente el capullo en sus manos; sí, era el mismo.

Fue suerte que entre cientos y cientos de plantas, haya podido hallarla, se preguntó si después de todo no habría ingerido un poco de Felix Felicis por error.

Recordó otra flor que había visto toser a Malfoy y empezó a buscarla en el libro.

 _«_ ** _Hortensia_** _: La hortensia simboliza las emociones sentidas. Se puede utilizar para expresar gratitud por haber sido comprendido. En su sentido negativo las hortensias simbolizan la frigidez y la falta de corazón.»_

Intentó hacer memoria, recordando unas flores pequeñas de color amarillo similares a un diente de león, sin embargo, no conocía su nombre, quiso buscar, pero se dio cuenta que entre tantos ejemplares se demoraría en encontrarla, y dudaba que le sucediera lo mismo que con el Dondiego, aquello había sido bastante oportuno para que se vuelva a repetir.

Desistió y se concentró en los significados que leyó, sintiéndose repentinamente cohibido, como si de alguna forma estuviese leyendo el diario personal de alguien en lugar de un libro que puede estar al alcance de cualquiera.

El concepto de la flor Dondiego no era nada alentador, ''esperanzas perdidas'' era una frase corta que dejaba mucho que desear, y siendo realistas interpretaba bastante bien el comportamiento que últimamente manejaba el rubio.

De soslayo miró al susodicho, si se lo preguntaban, sí lucía como alguien que había perdido las esperanzas ¿Por qué? solo hacía falta observarlo por unos minutos para obtener la respuesta, o más bien para hacer una comparación entre el Malfoy odioso y molesto de hace dos años, y la piedra estoica que era actualmente, es más, las hortensias precisamente hablaban de la frigidez y falta de corazón, tal como se atrevería, no él, sino cualquiera, a describir a _este_ Malfoy.

Harry suspiró y cerró el libro sintiéndose diez veces más intrigado que antes. Estuvo a punto de dejarlo donde estaba y dar por finalizada aquella noche tan apabullante, pero antes se le ocurrió buscar un último significado.

El libro estaba escrito por orden alfabético, así que tan solo tuvo que viajar directamente a la sección con la letra ''R''.

 ** _«Rosa_**

 _Las rosas son una de las flores con más significados. Son el símbolo del amor, de la dulzura, de la amistad, de la pureza... Sin embargo, los diferentes colores expresan un concepto muy concreto._

 ** _Rosa roja_**

 _Si hay algo que refleje el sentimiento de_ ** _amor_** _, es la rosa roja. Las rosas rojas son el símbolo por excelencia del amor, de los enamorados, de la pasión, del fuego..._

 _El significado de las rosas rojas es amor y respeto. Es una flor majestuosa, muy importante, que evoca un sentimiento romántico, pensamientos de pasión, trasmite el significado del amor, una excitación romántica de amor._

 _El símbolo del amor y de la pasión es el que predomina en las rosas rojas, pero también se puede entender como un sentimiento de respeto._

* Añadiendo a las rosas rojas, rosas blancas en el mismo ramo, el mensaje es aún más claro: se hace una invitación a un amor car...»

Harry paró su lectura y apartó sus ojos del libro para observar a Malfoy.

— _Él... ¿enamorado?_ —se dijo Harry internamente sin poder evitar la sensación de surrealismo que lo abordó, pues, la última cosa que podía imaginar en Malfoy era un amor romántico, tanto por el entorno que lo rodeaba como por tratarse justamente de él, la piedra estoica que respiraba y comía solo por costumbre. Aunque, según lo que había leído, puede tratarse también de respeto, pero...

¿Por quién?

Estuvo un buen tiempo de pie observando la imagen de la rosa y después a Malfoy, recordando el día en el que, parado bajo el árbol, él sostuvo esa flor, y ahora que sabía su significado se sentía...extraño.

Sin duda era insólito ¿En eso consistía la enfermedad? ¿Toser y vomitar flores con su respectivo significado? algo realmente extraño, pero también extraordinario, una enfermedad como aquella gritaba magia por todos lados. Pero no necesariamente tenía que tratarse de eso, quizá las flores solo surgían de Malfoy sin ninguna razón aparente, pero en ese caso ¿Por qué coincidían con su estado cuando las tosía? ¿O era él quien estaba viendo una concordancia donde no la había?

Pero si no fuera así ¿Qué hacía Malfoy con el libro?

Ya no pudo evitar que las circunstancias evidenciaran que estaba en lo correcto al pensar que todo aquello que Malfoy tosa o vomite, expresa un significado, y aun así, la duda persistía solo por una razón: Malfoy no podía estar enamorado.

Ya sin suficiente cabeza para seguir pensando en ello y decidiéndose por comentárselo a sus amigos, Harry dejó el libro junto al cuerpo del Slytherin y abandonó el almacén del sexto piso, llevándose la flor de Dondiego consigo.

...

— ¡Harry despierta! ¡llegaremos tarde!

Ron abrió de golpe sus cortinas mientras intentaba acomodarse la camisa del uniforme, profiriendo un grito de exasperación cuando se dio cuenta de que se había colocado mal los botones.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué?—murmuró Harry apenas abriendo los ojos.

—Diablos, compañero ¿dormiste anoche?—dijo al ver la cara de su amigo esa mañana.

—Yo...sí, eso creo ¿Por qué lo dices?—cuestionó restregándose los ojos con cansancio.

—Luces como mapache, parece que no has pegado un ojo en días ¿tuviste una pesadilla?—Ron se apartó para colocarse bien la camisa y agarrar la corbata sobre su cama, Harry apenas y podía verlo por la rendija que había dejado entre las cortinas.

—No, no es eso, solo estuve... pensando.

—Pues qué manera de pensar la tuya, pasaste toda la noche en vela y se nota que has dormido pocas horas. Hermione va a...—se calló de golpe.

Harry volvió a restregarse los ojos recordando en qué posición se encontraban sus compañeros, dándose cuenta que estarían molestos durante un buen tiempo. Se sentó al filo de su cama y se apresuró en vestirse, observando que Ron ya iba por los calcetines y que Dean y Seamus no estaban, no veía a Neville tampoco así que lo más seguro es que los tres ya estarían en el gran comedor desayunando.

Se había formado un incómodo silencio desde que Ron mencionó a Hermione, por lo que Harry habló:-— ¿Seamus no te despertó?

— ¡No! Bueno, sí, y creo que volví a quedarme dormido ¡Pero debió haber insistido!

Harry bufó.

—Creo que también quiso despertarte a ti, pero debió ver tu cara de muerto y sintió pena.

Harry parpadeó ¿Tan mal estaba?

—Sí, compañero, tienes pinta de haber estado toda la noche luchando con el sauce boxeador—y cuando Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo es que sabía qué era lo que le inquietaba, Ron dijo:—Tu cara habla por ti, es muy fácil saber lo que piensas.

Harry no supo cómo tomar aquello y solo se apresuró a recoger sus útiles igual que Ron.

—Démonos prisa, con suerte alcanzamos a tomar unos panes y jugo de calabaza.

Los dos chicos salieron dejando únicamente el capullo de Dondiego que reposaba sobre las sábanas blancas de Harry, como único ocupante en la habitación.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En el otro lado del castillo, Draco empezaba a despertarse, y sin hacerlo del todo ya empezaba a sentir los indicios de una resaca.

—Merlín...—susurró con voz ronca, llevándose una mano a los ojos aun a pesar de que la habitación estaba oscura. Lo había despertado el bullicio del pasillo, donde varios estudiantes caminaban de un lado al otro hacia su siguiente clase, con sus voces y el sonido de sus pasos en todas partes.

—Aggh, joder—se quejó cuando intentó moverse para quedar sentado y toda la habitación dio vueltas de una manera absurda.

Terminó a gatas sobre el suelo e intentó ubicar su varita tanteando el piso, luego de unos minutos farfulló una maldición y se dio cuenta que el objeto yacía en su bolsillo.

— _Fit sonus_ —conjuró haciendo un movimiento similar al signo de pregunta con la varita. Al momento, una especie de barrera se extendió a su alrededor y el bullicio del exterior desapareció, su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espala en el sillón, tratando de recordar cómo es que había terminado en...

¿Dónde estaba?

Draco miró a su alrededor captando rápidamente que se hallaba en una especie de bodega, pero ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Con un poco de esfuerzo levantó sus brazos y empezó a masajear sus sienes, tratando de hacer memoria de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Recordaba despertar en la enfermería y salir hacía las mazmorras, después de tomar de su cajón el Whisky de fuego (notó la botella medio vacía a su lado) iba a ir al séptimo piso para reparar el armario evanescente, pero se arrepintió por no tener quien vigilara al rededor y se encerró en ese almacén, luego...

Draco paró el masaje y abrió los ojos de golpe mirando hacia todas partes.

— _Homenum Revelio_ —dijo tratando de ver si había alguien más en la habitación.

¿Lo habría imaginado?

Las palabras de Potter diciéndole que no debería beber en su condición resonaban vívidas en su cabeza, pero se negaba a creer que había estado allí, con él, simplemente no podía ser.

Con la tensión en su cuerpo su resaca empeoró y le hizo sentir como si un unicornio le estuviese pinchando la cabeza con su cuerno. Necesitaba una poción antiresaca, ahora.

Por un instante se planteó utilizar un _accio_ pero Snape no era tan estúpido para dejar sus pociones sin protección, además, se rompería en el camino.

Con desgana se puso de pie y quitó el hechizo que impedía que los sonidos entraran, cuando lo hizo, no hubo ruidos estridentes por lo que entendió que los estudiantes ya habían ingresado a clases y tenía vía libre para ir hacia las mazmorras...

O intentar hacerlo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Severus Snape había deseado por bastante tiempo el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras porque, a más de ser el área en el que mejor se desempeña, podría realizar hechizos contra los estudiantes, únicamente supervisando que ninguno saliera extremamente herido.

— ¡Despierte de una vez, Potter!

Pero también sabía, que con la ira que sobrellevaba en ese momento, lo mejor era no intentar hechizar a ningún estudiante, ni siquiera si este había sobrevivido a una maldición asesina.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?—dijo Harry parpadeando repetitivas veces y dándose cuenta de su entorno.

—Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor—anunció con la boca torcida y escuchando la protesta colectiva de los miembros de esa casa—Agradézcanselo a Potter.

El mencionado en cuestión no tenía idea de cómo había terminado en la clase de DCAO si hace pocos segundos estaba con Malfoy bebiendo Whisky de fuego en el almacén y el rubio a punto de contarle quién era el causante de su enfermedad justo antes de que Snape lo despertara.

—Si tan _extenuante_ le resulta mi clase, lo mejor será que salga.

Harry con gusto habría salido, sin embargo, ya perdió la cuenta de cuántas clases de DCAO eran las que había sido expulsado—No es necesario, _profesor._

Los dos se mantuvieron la mirada por un corto instante en el que los estudiantes miraban de hito en hito a cada uno.

—Muy bien. Potter, pase al frente.

El muchacho maldijo por lo bajo y se abrió paso entre sus compañeros hasta estar cara a cara con el hombre de cabello grasiento.

—Dígame Potter, ¿Qué sucede cuando se utiliza el embrujo _ebublio_ en conjunto con el _aqua eructo_?

La mano de Hermione fue la más rápida y única en alzarse. En cambio Harry no sabía la respuesta.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor—dijo el profesor ignorando a Hermione y las quejas de los estudiantes—Silencio—exclamó y continuó— ¿Qué sucede si alguien le arroja un _Ossio Dispersimus_?

Una vez más, silencio.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor—repitió ignorando completamente la insistencia con la que Hermione movía su mano en el aire— ¿Cómo desharía un _Fulgari_?

Harry no tenía idea de qué efecto producía ese hechizo, pero se le ocurrió decir— _Finite incatatem_ —detrás suyo pudo escuchar el ruido seco de una palma golpeando una frente y a su amiga decir _«Tonto»_.

— _Veinte_ puntos menos para Gryffindor—Harry se estaba hartando y sus compañeros parecían haberse resignado a terminar sin un solo rubí en su reloj—Ahora, ¿Cómo desharía un _atabraquium_?

Por fin, Harry tuvo la seguridad de responder—Con un _emancipare_.

Snape sonrió maliciosamente y de repente apuntó hacía Harry y dijo— _Atabraquium._

Toda la clase vio cómo el destello llegó hasta Harry y formó unas cuerdas alrededor de sus manos.

— _Emancipare_ es uno de los hechizos no verbales que hemos estado practicando, me imagino que sabrá soltarse.

Harry miró con odio al profesor y trató de concentrarse en el hechizo que lo desataría, ya una vez lo había logrado con la ayuda de Hermione y sus prácticas diarias, pero precisamente en ese momento no podía estar más cansado.

La campana que daba por finalizada la clase sonó y el maestro dio la vuelta hacia su escritorio—Veo que no. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Los alumnos suspiraron y tomaron sus cosas mientras Ron y Hermione hicieron el amago de acercarse y, al verse mutuamente, los dos apartaron la vista y se alejaron por la puerta.

Dejando a Harry maniatado.

Tuvo la necesidad de soltar una palabrota, pero se contuvo y llamó la atención de Seamus.

—Este.. ¿Seamus?—el chico, un tanto fastidiado por los puntos perdidos, prestó atención—Emm ¿me desatas?

—Ah claro, _emancipare_ —dijo como si apenas cayera en cuenta que Harry seguía con el hechizo.

—Gracias—murmuró viendo a Seamus salir por la puerta mientras se restregaba las muñecas. Por alguna razón toda la magia que producía Seamus dejaba un rastro de quemadura de algún tipo.

—Potter, agradecería que...

Justo en ese momento, cuando estuvo seguro que el profesor iba a echarlo, llegó Malfoy sosteniéndose de las paredes y murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué...?—fue lo único que pudo articular el profesor.

Fue allí que Malfoy levantó la cabeza para hablar y se topó con unos ojos verdes que conocía a la perfección y lo miraban fijamente.

El encuentro se sumó en un muy incómodo silencio.

— ¿Qué le trae por aquí, señor Malfoy?—se animó a gesticular el profesor claramente fastidiado, pues es probable que, por el estado del rubio Slytherin, ya haya adivinado el porqué de la visita.

—Estaba...

—Lo más seguro es que viene a pedirle poción antiresaca ¿Mucho Whisky de fuego para ti, Malfoy?.

 _«Puta mierda»_ pensó Draco, arrepintiéndose de ir al aula de DCAO después de no encontrar al maestro en su oficina, pero es que el timbre ya había sonado, la mayoría ya estaba almorzando en el gran comedor, entonces ¿Por qué Potter seguía en el aula parado como un idiota? ¿Era su método infalible para entrometerse en todo?

— ¿Cómo?—cuestionó Snape al Gryffindor entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

Harry, en su manera de hacer o decir cosas y pensar después, se dio cuenta que, si contaba lo que pasó ayer, tendría que admitir que estuvo siguiendo a Malfoy y que, después de todo, él también violó el toque de queda, lo cual le ocasionaría suficientes problemas que no quería, ni necesitaba, tener—Quiero decir, mírelo, está claro que estuvo bebiendo.

Si Draco tuvo sospechas de si realmente Potter había estado con él en el almacén, las confirmó al observar el intento inútil del Gryffindor por mentirle a Snape, ¿se podía ser más obvio?

Solo pensando aquello volvió con más fuerza la molestia que sentía en su cabeza y empezó a sentirse verdaderamente enfermo.

—Creo que está bastante claro, Potter, que eso no es, en absoluto, de su incumbencia. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser un estudiante entrometido.

Harry estaba seguro que el reloj de su casa quedaría debiendo rubís.

—Y si ya terminó de satisfacer su curiosidad, retírese del aula—Snape vio cómo con una actitud por demás desagradable, el hijo de Lily recogía sus cosas y salía empujando a Draco bruscamente con el hombro provocando que perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor—repitió lo suficientemente alto para que Potter lo escuchara y alcanzó a oír un bufido antes de que los pasos se perdieran a lo lejos. Cuando supo que estaban solos, se acercó violentamente a Draco y lo tomo con fuerza del brazo— _Se puede saber_ ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?

Ese fue el momento en el que su característica condición escogió para hacerlo toser pétalos de almendro*.

Snape arrugó la nariz—En verdad apestas a Whisky de fuego ¿Cómo es que Potter sabía eso?

—Me...cof, cof...me siguió—dijo limpiándose la boca.

— ¡¿Permitiste que te siguiera?!

— ¡No sabía que estaba ahí! ¡Tiene una maldita capa de invisibilidad!

Gruñendo como un troll, el jefe de casa de Slytherin lo arrastró por el pasillo en dirección a las mazmorras, haciendo resonar cada uno de sus pasos e ignorando de forma olímpica las quejas de Draco.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— ¡Harry! Creí que no venías, perdón por...

—No importa, Hermione. Seamus me desató.

La chica asintió y miró sus muñecas notando cierta irritación en la piel, lo apuntó con su varita y murmuró algo para sanarlo.

—Gracias—dijo y tomó el tazón de ensalada al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Lavender haciendo el avioncito para alimentar a Ron, de reojo miró a Hermione quien apretó los labios y aventuró a iniciar una conversación.

— ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto, Harry? Seamus estuvo aquí poco después que yo.

—Malfoy llegó para pedirle poción antiresaca a Snape—explicó sin estar seguro de si contarle todo, incluido el hecho de haber estado investigando a Malfoy, lo más probable es que su amiga piense que sigue empeñado en demostrar que el Slytherin es un mortífago.

Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida— ¡¿Qué?! Pero...—se dio cuenta que algunos de sus compañeros la voltearon a ver, por lo que se inclinó hacía Harry y exclamó en voz baja:— ¡Eso amerita una sanción!

—Sí, lo sé. Pero dudo que Snape se la dé.

— ¡Tenemos que decírselo a McGonagall! De por si Snape nos quitó una cantidad absurda de puntos por nada y aparece Malfoy ebrio y no recibe ni un castigo ¡No es justo!

—Shh, baja la voz—reprochó Harry sonriéndole torpemente a Ginny que los miraba extrañada—No creo que lo mejor sea hablar con McGonagall porque...bueno, yo estuve con él—la cara de sorpresa de Hermione fue bastante cómica, pero intentó mantener la conversación—Lo encontré en el almacén del sexto piso, se encerró para acabarse una botella de Whisky de fuego, pero se la quité cuando empezó a toser y me vio.

La chica parpadeó— ¿Malfoy ya estaba ebrio cuando lo encontraste?

Harry se removió incómodo—No, quiero decir, lo seguí y tomó un par de tragos, pero empezó a toser y le dije que no debería tomar en su condición y se sorprendió y creo que se bebió media botella de golpe y...

—Espera—Hermione lo miró incrédula— ¿lo estabas espiando?—Harry se sonrojó— ¿En serio, Harry?

—No puedes negar que ha estado actuando extraño—su amiga rodó los ojos y levantó las manos como si no quisiese saber nada más, pero estaba claro que había más—y...—continuó acercándose lo más que pudo a su compañera de casa—Hay algo más que debo decirte. Nos vemos después de clase en la biblioteca.

Aun con la curiosidad atravesada en sus ojos y las preguntas en la lengua, Hermione asintió y prefirió no decir nada. Harry agradeció el gesto porque estaba punto de acabarse la hora de comer y casi no había probado bocado.

Lejos de allí, en las mazmorras, Draco Malfoy bebía una poción de tonalidad verdosa y Snape sacaba varios pergaminos viejos de su escritorio.

* * *

*Almendro: indiscreción.

Hola, espero no haber tardado mucho.

Empezaré diciendo que varios de los hechizos que dijo Snape los saqué de Harry Potter Wiki y algunos pertenecen al videojuego.

Y bueno, que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo vendrá con una sorpresa/regalo(?

¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Chapter 15

Poco a poco Draco iba sintiendo los síntomas de la resaca desaparecer de su cuerpo, el piso y las paredes habían dejado de tambalear y las cosas parecían por fin permanecer en un solo lugar.

—Espero y sea la última vez que vengas a pedirme poción anti-resaca, Draco—reprochó Snape todavía dándole las espaldas mientras parecía murmurar algún hechizo apuntando a la cómoda donde lo había visto guardar varios libros.

Draco solo chasqueó la lengua y dejó el recipiente sobre el escritorio, aún tenía el sabor amargo de la poción picándole la lengua, pero prefería eso antes que volver a sentir que su cabeza se movía cual gelatina.

—Supongo que la compañía de Potter fue advertencia suficiente para que deje de ser tan insensato.

La mención de aquel nombre tensó gran parte de su cuerpo, trayendo a su memoria el momento exacto en el que la nada fluctuó para dar paso a la silueta del niño-que-sobrevivió.

—No es mi culpa que...

— ¿Que Potter sea tan entrometido?—interrumpió una vez que terminó con su hechizo y pudo abrir el segundo cajón del mueble sin que una maldición lo arrojara dos metros atrás.

—...que tenga una capa de invisibilidad ¿Están permitidas siquiera? ¿o es un beneficio más que le da el ser el favorito de Dumbledore?

Snape tuvo que admitir que alguna vez había cuestionado algo como aquello, pero la realidad era que lo que sea que él piense no tenía importancia una vez que Dumbledore tomaba la decisión.

— ¿No dirá nada? ¿Es que no le importa que ''el niño dorado'' pueda entrar a los vestidores de chicas después del Quidditch? Y no diga que "San Potter" no se atrevería a algo así—advirtió aun cuando él mismo sabía que el susodicho no era capaz.

—Sabes que hay hechizos para eso.

— ¿Y si lleva a una chica a un aula en desuso y ambos traen puesta la bendita capa?

— ¡Ya basta! No tengo por qué hablar contigo de lo que sea que haga Potter con su capa, sí estamos aquí, es porque él sabe que estuviste bebiendo alcohol dentro del colegio y eso va contra las reglas ¿Qué harás si decide contárselo al director?—señaló Snape sentándose frente a su estudiante, trayendo consigo una considerable cantidad de pergaminos viejos.

—Tengo entendido que el director casi no pasa en el colegio y es McGonagall quien queda a cargo, si es así Potter no dirá nada, él sabe que también sufrirá un castigo por andar por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche—dijo restándole importancia, la verdad no creía que Potter fuera tan idiota para decir algo, pero de todas formas, si lo hacía, no podrían echarlo de Hogwarts, lo más grave sería una sanción de quién sabe cuántos días, tiempo que podía aprovechar solucionando el cómo arreglar el Armario Evanescente en lugar de asistir a estúpidas clases que no hacían más que quitarle tiempo.

—Esperemos que así sea.

Ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio mientras Snape trataba de acomodar los pergaminos en un orden que solo él comprendía, y cuando Draco estuvo a punto de preguntar si ya podía retirarse, el profesor volvió a hablar:

—Tengo más información—fueron sus únicas palabras, suficientemente escuetas y concisas para dejar a Draco sin habla durante un momento, tratando de procesar lo que eso significaba.

— ¿Quiere decir...?

—Contacté con magos japoneses—empezó—dado el origen del nombre de la enfermedad, y que el Hanakotoba también está relacionado, es lógico pensar que hallaría más información si acudía a ellos, además, es conocido por todos que Japón posee su historia mágica muy bien documentada.

Draco miró con atención los pergaminos sobre el escritorio y empezó a preguntarse qué encontraría escrito en ellos— ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?

Snape pareció molestarse un poco con la pregunta—Ya lo había pensado. Cuando salí de Hogwarts y pude dominar un hechizo de traducción, me planteé la idea de investigar más sobre el Hanahaki pero durante ese tiempo yo...tuve otras _prioridades_ , por lo que ya no era algo relevante para mí; hace tiempo había pasado y no había dejado secuelas, era inútil tratar de saber más, sin embargo, ahora que tú has desarrollado la enfermedad completa, es una situación más severa.

Draco escuchó atento y se imaginó todo el proceso que debió haber sido realizar dicho hechizo y después mandarlo a la oficina internacional de correo mágico. Snape tenía razón ¿para qué tomarse la molestia si lo que sea que hayas tenido no te afectó gravemente? Todo era cuestión de dejarlo en el olvido. Desearía que en su caso pudiera hacer lo mismo.

El profesot continuó—Lo mandé el primer día que visitaste la enfermería, básicamente escribí una carta dirigida a un autor poco conocido que tiene libros acerca de la magia empleada en el extremo oriente—Draco pudo ver, en la esquina de la mesa, un ejemplar cuya pasta azul traía grandes cantidades de polvo encima—Es un libro que no se ha visto en años pero era el único que encontré que tenía la posibilidad de mandar correspondencia, aunque, debo decir, me sorprendió mucho obtener respuesta—y entonces abrió el primer pergamino.—A cambio de varios libros que hablan de magia europea y de ciertos ingredientes mágicos que son difíciles de conseguir en Japón, él me ofreció estos pergaminos, al parecer allá están más familiarizados con la enfermedad, eso debido a la gran cantidad de guerras y amoríos complejos durante las mismas.

El Slytherin tomó el manuscrito que le tendió Snape y empezó a leer todo lo que allí decía. Estaba claro que encima traía un hechizo de traducción, pues podía sentirlo cosquillar imperceptiblemente en sus dedos, y a más de eso algunas palabras oscilaban débilmente.

Fuera de eso, entendía todo, cada palabra iba registrándose en su cabeza y provocaba que su expresión cambiase a una más intranquila.

Ansioso, tomó el siguiente pergamino sin preocuparse por lo que diría Snape, quien ni se inmutó y evitó recriminar su falta de educación, en vez de eso, esperó viendo los ojos del chico agrandarse cada vez más y su respiración yendo en aumento cada que tomaba un nuevo manuscrito.

—No, esto...esto no me pasa—murmuró más para sí que para Snape, pues en su interior no quería creer que su vida se estaba complicando cada vez más de una manera incontrolable, como si no hubiera bastado con meter en su cabeza a cierta persona cuyo rayo en la frente representaba la marca de un imposible.

—Es tu enfermedad Draco, así es como el Hanahaki se presenta cuando está totalmente desarrollado—el muchacho se mantuvo inmóvil, con el último pergamino todavía extendido entre sus dos manos—Al principio se da a conocer de manera brusca, y es recurrente la expectoración y el vómito, pero, como puedes ver, en realidad se conforma por tres etapas: en la etapa inicial es común el vómito y la tos, puesto que la vitalidad de tus órganos da pie a eso, además, durante ese tiempo la semilla de una rosa es ubicada en uno de tus pulmones de manera en que pueda seguir creciendo con dirección a tu corazón, esta etapa termina una vez que hayas vomitado una rosa roja entera.

Draco, ante esa mención, rebajó un poco la velocidad a la que iban sus pensamientos y miró directamente a Snape, quien entendió al instante.

— ¿Cuándo?—preguntó.

—Fue...el árbol, antes de que me llevaran a la enfermería—explicó sin ahondar mucho en detalles, pues si especificaba que ocurrió mientras discutía con Potter, Snape ya podría plantearse una posibilidad que a él no le convenía que se plantee.

— ¿Qué hacías antes de que apareciera la rosa?

—Solo pensaba—respondió de inmediato—estaba pensando mucho y de repente me empezó a doler el pecho, recuerdo haber vomitado la rosa y después despertar en la enfermería.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de en dónde puede estar?

Draco frunció el ceño—Debió haber desparecido, como el resto de flores.

Snape gruñó— Es un desperdicio, habría sido una herramienta útil.

— ¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso no leíste toda la información?—Draco admitió, que entre todo lo que aun intentaba procesar, pudo haber pasado por alto uno que otro detalle—Ésta rosa es distinta, te muestra el tiempo que queda para que tu cuerpo lleve la enfermedad a la siguiente etapa. Aunque...

Snape miró atentamente el comportamiento del rubio, fijándose también en su apariencia desmejorada, a esas alturas le parecía tonto que el chico siguiera insistiendo en que no amaba a nadie, por lo que prefirió ser directo y dejar ese tema por zanjado de una buena vez.

—Escucha Draco, te guste o no amas a alguien que no te corresponde—la reacción del susodicho fue tensarse abruptamente y apretar el cuero del sillón en el que se hallaba sentado—porque esta enfermedad no es un virus que simplemente se esparce, el Hanahaki es algo que se da solo en condiciones específicas y por ello es una enfermedad sumamente escaza. Entonces, necesito que comiences a tomarte esta situación en serio y me digas ¿Alguna vez esa persona llegó a tocar uno de los pétalos que tosiste?

Draco lo pensó durante bastante tiempo, tomando en cuenta el riesgo que estaba corriendo al responder esa pregunta, pero asintió—Sí.

''Está en Hogwarts'' pensó Snape pero no añadió nada y siguió—Cuando esa persona toca los pétalos o capullos, estos no desaparecen, lo mismo sucede con la rosa, necesita que la persona la toque para que perdure lo suficiente y nos indique cuánto falta para la siguiente etapa, es la única ventaja que nos otorga el Hanahaki para calcular el tiempo, de lo contrario, sólo desaparece como el resto de las flores.

Draco abrió los ojos, cayendo en cuenta que en realidad Potter sí tocó la flor, como prueba de eso tenía la imagen vívida de él sosteniendo la rosa en su dirección y el ritmo de su corazón acelerado al traer de vuelta ese recuerdo.

— ¿Draco?

— ¿Cómo calculo el tiempo que me queda si tengo la rosa?—preguntó apresurado, causando sospecha en el sujeto en frente suyo.

—Si los gráficos indican lo correcto, la flor se marchita y uno por uno los pétalos empiezan a caer, y al desprenderse el último es cuando empieza la próxima etapa.

El slytherin pensó en si alguien pudo haber tomado aquella flor de su lugar bajo el árbol, pero lo único que venía a su cabeza era la figura de Potter sosteniéndola.

Y eso, por supuesto, atrajo la tos, obligándolo a arrojar pétalos violáceos de eléboro por la habitación*.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, intuyendo la causa—Tocó la rosa—afirmó.

El Slytherin, luego de recuperarse, negó rotunamente con la cabeza y dijo:—No, si lo dice porque acabo de toser flores, usted no puede saber lo que significan a menos que sepa cuales son y lo lea en el Hanakotoba.

Snape torció el gesto recordando la flor invernal de eléboro, no por nada era maestro de pociones, y si bien era cierto que no tenía el Hanakotoba para saber el significado exacto, se hacía la idea, puesto que el eléboro en las pociones podía producir un efecto _sorpresivo_. Decidió dejarlo estar, después de todo, si alguien encontró la planta y optó por guardarla era muy poco probable que entienda su significado. Al parecer Draco no tenía idea del paradero de la rosa ¿Por qué ocultarlo de todas formas? Sin embargo, persistía una duda ¿Era posible que la persona _especial_ de Draco tocara la rosa y ésta siguiese existiendo en manos de alguien más? Si es así, era trabajo de Draco encontrarla, porque estaban perdiendo una herramienta de _vital_ importancia.

—Si es que acaso existe la flor tienes que encontrarla, Draco; después de cada rosa hay cierto tiempo en el que la enfermedad mengua y pareciera mejorar de no ser porque es allí cuando, de forma lenta, empieza a afectarte físicamente, es decir, en tus pulmones y es importante saber que tan rápido avanza.

El chico, después de tratar de pensar en la ubicación de la rosa, instintivamente llevó una mano a su pecho, recordando la sensación que tuvo después de su encuentro con Harper, como si algo se estuviese clavando en su pulmón, como si se tratara de una _espina_.

Snape miró su reacción y tomó un pergamino, leyendo y analizando—Cuando comienze la etapa avanzada dejarás de tener tantos ataques de tos, aunque durará más que la primera etapa y será más dolorosa porque producirá daños internos, pero, al igual que la primera fase, finalizará cuando vomites una rosa entera de pétalos rojos y negros, y hasta que inicie la última etapa, irá floreciendo la...rosa se podría decir—el hombre visualizó el gráfico y se obligó a añadir:—es complejo como funciona esto, porque realmente tendrías una rosa dentro de ti, una rosa ya totalmente desarrollada en la etapa final, donde te irá matando dificultándote el respirar e invadiendo todo tu sistema respiratorio con otras flores.

—Pero, ¿la operación?

—Se puede realizar—afirmó—pero al extirparte la rosa, junto con ella saldrán todas tus emociones, y me parece que el resto de flores llevarán consigo ciertos recuerdos, básicamente se trata de eliminar lo que podría interpretarse de manera literaria, como _tu corazón_.

El rubio se mantuvo callado, haciéndose consiente de todo su cuerpo, inclusive el pequeño dolor que sentía en el lado derecho de su pecho cuando respiraba profundamente, todo eso mientras observaba atento el último pergamino que cogió, repitiéndose un párrafo en su cabeza.

«...la última etapa es cuando menos está presenta la expulsión de flores, pero el Hanahaki afecta directamente al organismo, los pulmones, _el corazón,_ y, por ende, es la más peligroso, se mantiene por más tiempo y obliga al cuerpo a reaccionar...»

— ¿A qué se refiero con obligar al cuerpo a reaccionar?—preguntó finalmente a no hallar ninguna explicación.

—Quiere decir que tu cerebro, tus sensaciones, todo estará pendiente de la persona causante de tu enfermedad. Estarás muriendo Draco, y en defensa tu cuerpo hará lo posible para acercarte a la única persona que te puede salvar, por ello tu magia intervendrá, incluso puede que empiece desde antes de la etapa final con acciones más sutiles, con cosas que normalmente no podrías notar o estar seguro.

Draco se horrorizo ante ese pensamiento, porque significaba que, sin tener la más mínima intención, su magia estaría actuando para acercarlo más a Potter...

—No—murmuró por lo bajo y Snape no lo escuchó.

—En la última etapa tu magia intervendrá de manera más brusca, pero no sé en qué forma. El mago comentó en los pergaminos que, en el caso de un emperador, para impresionar a su amada, logró convertir un objeto en un dragón de oro y con él voló hacia el pueblo de la mujer para poder verla, y así ella lo admirara más que sea un poco. Basándonos en esto podemos asumir que tu magia se incrementará.

Draco paró de tensar la mandíbula al encontrar interesante aquello, si era verdad, cuando sea el momento él podría...cumplir su misión; sería más fuerte que Dumbledore, podría deshacerse de él y salvar a sus padres del destino que le había prometido el señor tenebroso si fallaba.

Y finalmente, Draco se resguardó en un mutismo que duró un lapso, pensando, sintiendo cada palabra repercutir en él y en su vida ¿Etapas? No estaba tan mal, a eso se reducía la vida, la etapa en la que naces, en la que creces, en la que te reproduces y en la que mueres, una simple manera de resumir la existencia e inequívoca para muchos, pero ahora la suya contaba con tres etapas más.

Las etapas de la miseria.

La primera en la que todo inicia, la segunda en la que todo explota y la tercera en la que todo acaba— ¿Como es la tercera flor?—preguntó apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, sintiéndolas temblar.

Severus miró a su ahijado sin saber qué pensar, considerando aplicar legeremancia en él para saber lo que pasaba en su cabeza—Tiene pétalos con el color que representa cada emoción que has vivido hasta entonces, y una vez que esa flor haya abandonado tu boca, empieza la cuenta regresiva de tu tiempo de vida, y debo decir que si en verdad pretendes la opción de la operación, es allí cuando se volverá más peligrosa, por lo que tu vida se reduce a un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que salga bien, o un cincuenta de que no.

Casi quiso reír con lo último, ¿cincuenta, cincuenta? Sus probabilidades ya estaban reducidas a esas cifras incluso antes de la estúpida enfermedad, en realidad, quizá el Hanahaki estaba siendo más benevolente.

Por curiosidad, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso nunca pasaría, Draco preguntó— ¿Qué sucede si... en la tercera etapa, se da la otra solución?

— ¿Ser correspondido?—el otro asintió—Temo, que los que se han visto envueltos en esa solución, no han llegado hasta la tercera etapa.

Draco bajó la mirada sin preocuparse por esa respuesta, después de todo en su caso no se cumpliría ni antes ni después, así que daba exactamente lo mismo.

 _Y sin ser consiente, ignoró que los finos y veloces hilos del pesimismo iban arrastrando sus emociones a una fosa oscura._

Entendió perfectamente lo que significaba todo aquello; su vida, de ahora en adelante, dependía de la decisión de una sola persona.

Y lo único que hizo fue sonreír con ironía, porque a pesar de todo lo dicho, a pesar de todo lo que tendría que vivir de ahora en adelante, no sentía que había ocurrido ningún cambio.

 _En el lugar más recóndito empezaron a reunirse sus memorias, penas y tristezas, en una reunión donde se servía licor amargo._

Todo era lo mismo; la acción de respirar, su cerebro trabajando, el latir de su corazón...dependían de una persona.

Exactamente igual que antes. Irremediablemente igual que siempre.

 _Los hilos negros atravesaban las emociones y las juntaba en un abrazo oscuro, dejando en el medio un hermoso destello de luz, todo esto a petición de un líder que bebía de su copa._

Sin importarle las protestas de Snape, salió caminando presuroso, con dirección a ninguna parte, rumbo a ningún destino, porque eso es lo que le deparaba.

 _Amargura, pesar, dolor, odio, miedo, sufrimiento, juntos, el cóctel preferido del desamor._

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así ni si se topó con alguien conocido, pero al llegar al bosque dejó de ver a sus costados siluetas difuminadas de objetos y personas, y reconoció a su alrededor solo árboles y césped, observando también a pájaros y criaturas moverse en cámara lenta acompañados del incesante ruido de la estática.

Entonces, poco a poco todo volvía a tener sentido, y cuando empezó de nueva cuenta a ser consiente de sí mismo, golpeó con su puño el tronco de un árbol y gimoteó.

 _Y mientras todo sucedía, el resplandor del amor era humillado y torturado en el medio de esa oscuridad.*_

En el cajón de Snape yacía un último pergamino cuya existencia había sido pasada por alto, sin embargo, un texto corto era lo único que tenía:

«La rosa, al estar conectada con la magia de la persona, se marchita según se vaya intensificando sus emociones, esto no tiene una duración exacta, varía dependiendo del individuo, solo este controlará qué tan rápido se deteriora, pero está claro que, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo, terminará haciéndolo, lo único que se debe procurar es tratar de no acelerar ese proceso.»

Mientras tanto, en una habitación del castillo, una rosa empezó a oxidarse con gran velocidad y la persona junto a ella, observó atenta hasta que el primer pétalo cayó.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry se balanceaba en su silla mirando una única palabra escrita en la esquina de una página del libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo, ésta estaba seguida de otras cinco que al principio habían sido tachadas:

 _«Hakotona_ ** _X_**  
 _Hokinati_ ** _X_**  
 _Hanikena_ ** _X_**  
 _Hakenaya_ ** _X_**  
 _Hanahatona_ ** _X_**  
 ** _(HANAHAKI_** _) ¡»_

Esta última sin duda había llamado su atención puesto que estaba encerrada y resaltada, y junto a ella no había más que una pequeña frase que, en cuanto la leyó, había impedido que pudiera asistir a la última clase del día, impulsándolo a correr directo hacía la biblioteca.

 _«Te hace toser pétalos de rosa.»_

Harry era de las personas que iba a la biblioteca solamente por algún libro que necesitaba para una tarea, y aún así, quien mayormente encontraba el libro adecuado era Hermione, por lo que no tenía idea de en qué sección tendría que buscar para dar con aquello que tanto picaba su curiosidad ¿Por qué el príncipe mestizo sabía de la condición de Draco? ¿Era algo que él había inventado? Quizás él se hallaba aún en Hogwarts y arrojó el hechizo sobre Draco ¿Podía ser eso posible?

Había estado comiéndose la cabeza durante todo ese tiempo, pensando en qué relación puede tener Draco con el príncipe mestizo, y a pesar de su ansia por saber, le desesperaba leer tantas palabras y conceptos sin hallar nada que tuviera que ver con lo que él quería, solamente Hermione tenía paciencia para eso, ella por lo menos habría sabido por dónde empezar, pero dado que la chica era sumamente aplicada y prefería quedarse charlando con el profesor para aclarar sus dudas respecto a un conjuro en lugar de llegar justo después de que acabaran las clases, como se lo había pedido, tuvo que arreglárselas y empezar a buscar por sí mismo.

Y realmente, eso no estaba funcionando.

¿Cómo es que Hermione siempre lograba encontrar lo que buscaban? ¡En la biblioteca había como cien libros por tema!

Aparte, él no tenía idea de si lo que estaba buscando, existía más allá de su libro de pociones ¿Y si no había nada más que eso?

Quiso golpear su cabeza contra la mesa donde reposaban dos pilas de libros viejos cuya pasta era más polvo que otra cosa. Sintió el frasco de Felix Felicis removerse en su bolsillo y se preguntó si sería adecuado utilizar una gota para encontrar las respuestas que tanto anhelaba.

— _Solo es una gota, durará lo suficiente para encontrar lo que estoy buscando y aun me quedarán más de 23 horas de suerte_ —pensó, pero no podía evitar pensar que esa sola gota le podría servir para algo más importante en el futuro.

Estuvo con esa idea rondándole en la cabeza unos minutos y finalmente se decidió cuando vio todos los libros sobre la mesa y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado una hora desde que terminaron las clases y Hermione aún no aparecía.

— _Solo es una gota_ —se dijo y sacó el frasco de su bolsillo para observarlo fijamente y destaparlo, luego de eso inclinó el recipiente de cristal hasta que suavemente una gota se arrastró hasta el borde; Harry la tomó con un dedo y observó el líquido dorado antes de llevárselo a la boca y sentir en su lengua un atisbo de gusto extraño, pero no desagradable.

Poco a poco lo invadió una excitante sensación de infinito poderío y se sintió capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Con una corazonada, se levantó de su lugar y camino por entre los estantes hasta parase frente a una sección de noticias de antigüedad, donde, junto a varios ejemplares viejos, se hallaba también un libro lleno de maltrechas y desgastadas versiones de un periódico, cuando Harry lo tomó, se desprendieron varios artículos que cayeron al suelo, Harry recogió solo aquellos que el Felix Felicis le indicó y dejó el resto llevando consigo el libro.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en su mesa, rebuscó entra las páginas y la dejo justo en aquella que sabía que era la correcta, luego de eso, sintió como iba desapareciendo el corto efecto de la gota del Felix Felicis.

— ¡Harry!—escuchó que alguien lo llamaba pero se mantuvo estático mirando absorto el libro y las hojas.

— ¡Harry!

Esta vez reaccionó, mirando al dueño de la voz y divisando a su amiga de pie junto a la mesa, observando con una ceja enarcada todos los libros que estaban encima—Estabas ocupado—fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, deteniendo sus ojos en el frasco de Felix Felicis descuidado sobre la mesa.

Harry tomó el recipiente de cristal y lo guardó de vuelta en el bolsillo, esperando que Hermione no se diera cuenta que lo había ocupado—Sí, yo solo...encontré esto—y le tendió las hojas que contenían recortes de periódico, buscando distraerla.

Hermione miró intrigada a su amigo, pero tomó las hojas y se sentó en otra silla, empezando a leer en voz alta— _''AmyChloe Blumer, hija tercera de una familia mágica amiga de la casa de Windsor, muere por causas desconocidas''_ ¿Esto es...?

El chico no estaba seguro de lo que contenían esos artículos de hace un siglo, por lo que ignoró la pregunta y dijo— ¿Puedes leer esos artículos mientras yo leo el libro?

—-¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que querías decirme sobre Malfoy?—cuestionó Hermione, notando a su amigo removerse incómodo—Harry...¿usaste el Felix Felicis para esto?—y levantó los dos trozos de pergamino viejo.

Harry asintió derrotado y le acercó su libro de pociones, comentando en voz baja: —Mira—señaló las palabras tachadas y la corta frase—creo que tiene que ver con lo que tiene Malfoy.

Vio a su amiga apretar los labios con disgusto, ella ya le había dicho que no confiaba en el tal príncipe, pero de todas formas repitió lo que allí decía— _''Te hace toser pétalos de rosa''._ ¿Es un hechizo? ¿Crees que estas personas—señaló los artículos—fueron hechizadas con...—revisó de nuevo la palabra—... _Hanahaki_?

—No lo sé, pero _Felix_ me indicó que las tomara junto a este libro.

Por un momento la castaña pensó en reprocharle por usar algo tan importante para investigar sobre la condición de Malfoy, pero al ver a su amigo a los ojos y detallar el atisbo de ansiedad en ellos, asintió y a la vez procuró dejar para después el meditar en por qué últimamente su amigo se hallaba tan obsesionado por lo que hiciera el Slytherin.

Ambos empezaron su lectura en silencio, mientras Hermione trataba de entender el artículo, recordando lo poco que había leído sobre la monarquía británica y el mundo mágico en el pasado, Harry intentaba, por todos los medios, entender las notas que había en el libro, sin obtener resultado.

—No tiene sentido, son solo notas, y casi no se entienden.

Hermione, que ya había terminado de leer antes que Harry, tomó el libro y lo giró, buscando el título—Esto no es un libro, Harry, es un cuaderno de notas.

— ¿Por qué habría un cuaderno de notas en la biblioteca de Hogwarts?

—Porque contiene recortes de un periódico de...¡1800!

Harry no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero supuso que el ser tan antiguo le daba valor.

—Parece que le pertenecía a un periodista, por eso hay tantas notas, los recortes son de un periódico muggle y quien escribió todo esto pertenecía al mundo mágico, mira, aquí dice: _''La familia Blumer cenaba en el castillo cuando su hija AmyChloe murió, las autoridades se hicieron cargo de las personas no-magas presentes''._

—Sí pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos buscando.

La chica pareció no prestarle atención y se concentró en leer la misma página que Harry.

— ¿Hermione?

Ella cambió de página y continúo leyendo lo que Harry había obviado al no encontrar relación con su búsqueda, después acercó los artículos y empezó a leerlos a la par, cambiando las páginas de las notas y alternando el primer artículo y el segundo.

Harry no estaba seguro de interrumpir a la chica y decirle que aquello no tenía sentido, principalmente porque podía ver en sus ojos el brillo del entendimiento que la caracterizaba cuando daba con una respuesta.

De pronto, ella empezó a hablar—El periodista investigó a AmyChloe Blumer, su historia dice que un mago mató a la familia del hombre de quien estaba enamorada y por eso él odiaba a muerte a los magos, básicamente la odiaba y su amor nunca podría ser.

El chico frunció el ceño sin entender— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con...?

—Cuando AmyChloe murió, no lo hizo de un paro cardiaco o algo parecido, lo hizo tosiendo una inmensa cantidad de flores, por eso las autoridades tuvieron que hacerse cargo de borrar la memoria de los no-magos presentes, además, cuando los medimagos se encargaron de revisar el cuerpo, dice que varias flores habían invadido su sistema respiratorio, lo que le causó la muerte.

Ambos se miraron en silencio y Hermione atrajo el libro de pociones de Harry para leerlo y decir—Ella tenía _Hanahaki._

—Entonces ¿es un hechizo?

Hermione negó—En el otro caso el periodista trabajó con la persona que padecía _Hanahaki_ , él mismo lo había llamado para hacer público en el mundo mágico de su ''poder'' de producir flores de su propio cuerpo, sin embargo, allí dice que la _enfermedad_ fue empeorando hasta volverse letal.

— ¿Enfermedad? ¿Es una enfermedad?

—No estoy segura pero así la describe, además de que dice saber cuál es la causa...

El Gryffindor parpadeó sin entender por qué su amiga simplemente no lo decía— ¿Cuál?

Con algo de incomodidad, reveló—Un amor imposible.

Harry abrió los ojos impresionado y se apoyó contra el respaldar de la silla, sin poder creer lo que su amiga le había dicho, o más bien, sin querer entender lo que eso significaba.

Ya era la segunda vez que por su mente pasaba que Draco Malfoy podría estar enamorado, sin embargo, creer que algo así fuera la causa de su enfermedad era algo mucho más impresionante, sobre todo porque aquello no era común ni en el mundo mágico. Imaginar a Draco Malfoy enamorado debía de ser una de las cosas más surrealistas que Harry había intentado en la vida.

Sin embargo, había algo que no estaba tan claro...

— ¿Imposible?—preguntó sorprendido.

Vio a su amiga morderse el labio luciendo ¿Culpable? Y mirar un punto lejano mientras volvía a hablar—El otro artículo habla de Bennet Camiat, era un hombre Francés que...se enamoró de otro hombre.

Al principio no entendió por qué su amiga parecía haber pronunciado aquello con mucho tacto, pero después la idea arremetió sobre él— ¡¿No creerás que Malfoy...?!—gritó, agradeciendo que ya era relativamente tarde y nadie lo escuchó, ni siquiera la bibliotecaria se acercó a reclamar.

—Tendría sentido, su familia es conservadora, y los sangre pura siempre necesitan un heredero, Malfoy es hijo único y sería una deshonra terrible si fuera...bueno—la chica se aclaró la garganta—entonces, sí ese fuera el caso, de quien sea que esté enamorado vendría catalogándose como imposible.

—No, debe de ser otra cosa—objetó Harry— ¿Por qué sería tan drástico que Bennet se haya enamorado de otro hombre?

—Era 1910, Harry, si de por si ser homosexual en estos tiempos sigue siendo mal visto, imagina en ese entonces.

—En ese caso ¿cómo es posible que solo se reportaran dos casos? No creo que durante toda esa época él haya sido el único hombre que se enamoró de otro hombre y por ello padeció Hanahaki, si se tratara de eso habría cientos de noticias sobre la enfermedad. Es imposible que tan pocas personas hayan tenido un amor que no podía ser.

—No solo es eso, Harry, ¿Y si ser sangre pura también tiene algo que ver? AmyChloe venía de una familia real sangre pura, de Bennet no estoy segura, pero pudo ser el caso, si es así eso explica porque no se reportaron muchos casos.

El chico dudó—Aun así...

—Y existe una gran distancia entre un amor efímero y un amor real, y puedo decir que no muchos tienen la dicha de amar de ese modo y que su amor se concrete.

— ¿Quieres decir que en 100 años nadie ha vuelto a amar así?—''hasta Malfoy'' pensó, pero lo turbio de la idea impidió que salieran las palabras.

—O no a hacerlo público.

La conversación pareció haber terminado allí, a Harry no se le ocurría qué más decir, pero su amiga arremetió con un poco más de información.

—También tiene que ver el tiempo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que la razón por la que no muchos tengan Hanahaki es por el tiempo que llevan amando una persona, no es cuestión de meses, ni siquiera de un año, es más, porque en el caso de AmyChloe fue desde que era niña, y el de Bennet perduró por doce años desde que conoció al hombre en una exposición de arte.

Sin saber por qué, Harry llevó su mano a su cicatriz y la recorrió pensando en lo inesperado de todo aquello.

—Y... ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, Harry?—preguntó la castaña, considerando que cambiar de tema les vendría bien a ambos.

Casi rió de lo absurdo que resultaba la pregunta después de todo lo que juntos habían descubierto—Que Draco Malfoy está enamorado.

La chica quiso saber más sobre cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, pero sintió que en lugar de eso, debía hacer algo por convencer a su amigo de apartarse de Malfoy y olvidar todo el asunto de los mortífagos y las flores, si le preguntaban la razón, ella diría que un fuerte presentimiento, ese que le advertía antes de meterse en problemas, le estaba gritando que alejará a Harry de esa situación porque terminaría afectándolo más de lo que esperaba.

—Harry—su amigo la miró—no quiero que te enfades, pero...esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, deberías dejarlo estar, el profesor Snape y la señora Pomfrey se harán cargo y...

—Hermione—interrumpió— ¿Tú de quién crees que esté enamorado Malfoy?

La castaña, entendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del moreno, señaló—No tengo idea, y de todas formas eso no cambiaría nada respecto al lugar al que pertenece Malfoy. Él no está de nuestro lado Harry—enfatizó—no cree lo mismo que nosotros, no puedes hacer nada por él.

Dicho eso Hermione miró unos instantes a su compañero antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de la biblioteca, dejando a Harry como único inquilino del lugar, pues parecía que incluso Madame Pince se había retirado a dormir.

Solamente quedó él y sus pensamientos, sintiéndose aún avergonzado porque Hermione descubriera que una parte de él quería ayudar a Malfoy, sin embargo, él mismo no podía entender por qué.

Quizá la idea de que esté enamorado lo empujó a ver un lado más humano en Malfoy, y eso aumentando a que de verdad el Slytherin estaba sufriendo con toda esa situación...; al principió creyó que la enfermedad era algo pasajero, que era un mínimo castigo para sus actitudes de brabucón, pero al escuchar los dos casos donde personas que padecían Hanahaki no lograron salir con vida, solo podía pensar en si realmente Draco merecía aquello.

Una enfermedad mágica letal, no era la primera vez que escuchaba de alguna, también estaba la viruela de Dragon, pero ambos síntomas no tenían nada en común, mucho menos la causa:

Un amor imposible.

Malfoy también podía amar, incluso más intensamente de lo que él alguna vez pudo con Cho, y pensar en ello le traía una incomodidad en el cuerpo que no lograba descifrar ¿envidia? ¿pena? Lo que sea que fuere le hacía ver al rubio desde otra perspectiva, una en la cual él llegaba a ser más víctima que verdugo, y eso, a su pesar, le provocaba malestar.

Sentado junto a la ventana que mostraba el anochecer en el exterior, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería Malfoy enamorado, qué clase de faceta mostraría, y si alguien más que la persona dueña de sus sentimientos podría verla.

Y por otra parte también llegó a imaginar lo que sentiría esa persona cuando le dijeran que, Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de los Slytherins e hijo de Lucius Malfoy, estaba enamorado de él/ella (porque seguía sin aceptar la teoría de Hermione) ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Algo bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Lo mejor de su vida? ¿La peor de sus pesadillas?

Él no tenía idea, en todo su tiempo en Hogwarts el único Malfoy que había conocido era el pedante y odioso Slytherin, y no creía que nadie se pusiera alegre si éste se declarara, al menos, nadie que conocía.

Aquella noche era luna llena y Harry admiraba su blancura desde su lugar mientras su mente desvariaba, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría si estuviese en el lugar de Malfoy y fuese él quien se viese obligado a toser flores que le recuerden a cada instante que no podía o debía, amar a la persona que él tanto añoraba.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó con esa imagen en mente, y quién sabe qué fue lo que le afectó después para quedarse estancado en el recuerdo de la mirada triste que veía en los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, cuyo motivo nunca esperó, fuera a causa de la tortura del amor.

* * *

*Eléboro: exaltación, escándalo.

* Sí alguien se pregunta de dónde salió aquello, debo decir que era un poema corto que escribí alguna vez, se llamaba "La tortura del amor" y pues era algo así como una reunión elegante donde los malos sentimientos se juntaban a ver como el amor era torturado...extraño, lo sé.  
Sin embargo pensé que esos versos quedarían bien con esa parte de la historia, y la verdad, no me arrepiento, aunque puede que haya sido confuso, no lo sé.

Más vale tarde que nunca, dicen por ahí.

De acuerdo, sí que me he tardado y me avergüenzo de mi misma por ello, es decir, no sucede nada que me impida escribir (o nada muy grave) parece ser que solo es falta de costumbre, o de inspiración.

Ahora que volví ni siquiera sé si he escrito bien este capítulo, siento que metí un montón de información y no lo hice de manera que encajara con el ''la esencia'' de este fic, aún así de verdad traté que todo tuviera sentido /3

"Y sobre la sorpresa que mencioné el capítulo anterior, básicamente hablaba de esto, mi propia versión de Hanahaki desease, con las tres rosas, además claro, que estaré haciendo imágenes sobre esto como una especie de ''manual'' que explica cada etapa de la enfermedad.

Aunque con el tiempo que ha pasado, pareciera que la sorpresa en realidad es que haya actualizado xD

Sí a alguien le interesa ver las imágenes puede entrar a mi wattpad o buscarme en twitter, en ambas estoy como: IssueRBK).

Dicho eso...

¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Chapter 16

_» El tiempo escurre como agua entre los dedos y los días solo son una aglomeración del mismo, uno no creería que eso verdaderamente afecta las decisiones o los temas que en algún momento encontraste muy importantes, pero influye, tal vez demasiado._

El clima helado característico del invierno también pareció enfriar la conversación pendiente entre Harry y Hermione, incluso pudo haberla congelado ya que en las pocas veces que han vuelto a verse no se había mencionado nada respecto a Malfoy, sin embargo, existían dos razones individuales por las que ninguno de ellos volvió a sacar el tema a colación.

La primera tenía que ver con Hermione, la chica, al igual que siempre, se hallaba enfrascada en un montón de tareas y metida en centenares de libros que la ayudarían a cursar aquel año con las mejores calificaciones...de nuevo. No obstante, hay que decir que ese no era todo el asunto, porque no es de olvidar que en años anteriores, aún con la misma metodología, ella pudo hacerse cargo de los problemas de sus dos amigos, ayudar a solucionarlos e incluso inmiscuirse en ellos. Pero ahora era distinto porque aparecía una nueva problemática con la que no sabía cómo lidiar ¡Había cambiado de rol por completo! Draco Malfoy pasó de ser el rival de Harry, a ser la preocupación de Harry, y no precisamente en un sentido hostil, sino más bien en un sentido altruista, como el propio Harry.

Y Hermione se sentía estar entre la espada y la pared, por un lado, estaban las fechorías que Malfoy y su grupo se habían encargado de hacerle a los de su casa, todas las amarguras que les había tocado vivir por culpa suya. Solo bastaba con recordar aquella vez en la que el rubio se burló de la condena de muerte de Buckbeak para que le volvieran a surgir las ganas de pegarle por ser un odioso insensible y el culpable de todo.

Pero...

En el otro lado de sus motivos a considerar, estaba Harry, el mismo Harry que recibió un golpe en la nariz de parte de Malfoy, llenando su ropa de sangre, _su_ sangre.

Hermione no era tonta, le bastó ver cómo se encontraba Harry, el enojo que no se iba de su rostro y en la mesa de enfrente mirar a Draco Malfoy pavoneándose frente a sus compañeros de casa mientras se señalaba la nariz repetidas veces, para entender lo que había pasado, por eso ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar después, aun cuando sabía que Ron seguramente ya...no importa.

Ella sabía que su compañero no era alguien rencoroso, pero le parecía casi absurdo que pasara de odiar al príncipe de las serpientes a querer ayudarlo, es decir ¿Cuándo cambio de parecer tan radicalmente? ¿Qué fue lo que lo ocasionó?

Y tenía la respuesta: Hanahaki desease.

Mientras la chica se preparaba para un día más de esfuerzo y aprendizaje, no dejaba de pensar en la enfermedad que, junto a su amigo, habían descubierto que atormentaba a Malfoy, provocándole la expectoración de distintas flores, o incluso vomitando algunas, pero ese no era el problema, en absoluto, lo impresionante, tanto para ella como para Harry, fue descubrir el motivo de la enfermedad.

 _''Un amor imposible''._

En realidad, aquello solo era una suposición a la que había llegado por lo que leyó en los artículos, y no podía decir con certeza que estaba segura, pero eso no quitaba que la probabilidad sea bastante alta.

¿Quién diría que Draco Malfoy era capaz de amar a ese nivel?

Sin duda, era algo que nunca jamás, esperó que pasara.

Y aún menos cuando aquel detalle ablandó de tal manera a Harry, que pareció haber olvidado todas las anteriores disputas con el Slytherin.

¡Cómo si nunca hubiera existido el idiota pedante que a cada oportunidad trataba de hacerle la vida imposible!

No, eso no era todo, tenía que ser justa consigo misma y admitir que lo que más la incomodaba a la hora de hablar con Harry, era esa inquietud que le surgía cuando se trataba de Malfoy, porque ella sentía que, aunque sonara absurdo, de alguna forma el príncipe de las serpientes estuvo más presente entre ellos que Neville o Ginny, o algún otro de sus compañeros de casa.

Si hacía un recuento, desde primer año Malfoy ya aparecía en el panorama, cuando fueron castigados a rondar en parejas por el bosque prohibido, y mientras ella estaba con Ron y Hagrid, Harry y _Malfoy_ iban juntos; segundo año, poción multijugos ¿Para qué? Para que Harry pudiera averiguar si _Malfoy_ era el heredero de Slytherin; tercer año, fácil, Buckbeak y la herida que le causó al Slytherin, algo que _Malfoy_ no paraba de presumir como si fuese una herida de guerra y que Harry siempre les hacía notar cuán estúpido le parecía; cuarto año, el torneo de los tres magos, la llegada de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang y Harry burlándose cada vez que Krum parecía no prestarle atención a Malfoy; Quinto año, _Malfoy_ en la Brigada Inquisitorial y el causante de que los atraparan a todos porque capturó a Harry, precisamente tenía que ser él...; sexto año... _todo_ , estaba en todo.

Se sintió un poco mal por no darle más importancia a las tragedias que estuvieron sucediendo durante esos años además de la participación secundaria de Malfoy en algún momento, pero es que tenía que destacar todos esos aspectos porque sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

 _Eso_ que estaba pasando por alto era casi tangible pero indefinible, y por más que rebuscaba en cada episodio que ha vivido junto a Harry, no lograba descifrarlo.

Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y dio por terminada su meditación sobre el asunto Draco Malfoy, concluyó que su amigo había entendido algo del rubio que ella no comprendía del todo, pero no quería preguntárselo y ahondar en ello porque había estado pensando en cada uno de los sucesos pasados y...pareciera como si Harry dependiera de Malfoy para no sentir que Voldemort era su mayor o único problema, algo similar a los pasatiempos que te alejan del estrés, o parecido a las pociones que te permiten dormir sin sueños (pesadillas).

Y ¡Demonios! no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En las habitaciones del otro lado de la escalera en espiral, estaba Harry apenas despertándose de un sueño que su cerebro había decidido no recordar esa mañana.

La razón de Harry para no haber hablado de Malfoy y su enfermedad distaba un poco de la de Hermione, él no analizaba las cosas con la misma profundidad y detalle que su amiga, él más bien era alguien que se dejaba llevar por lo que su cerebro le indicaba que era lo correcto, algo así como intuición, como si una gota de Felix Felicis recorriera su ser desde que nació y ésta le indicara qué actitudes tomar en cada ocasión.

Pero eso no quería decir que a veces no se cuestionara el porqué de sus acciones, aún si la duda se volviera efímera con el pasar del tiempo.

Claro que se había preguntado por qué ahora tenía el impulso de investigar a Malfoy, de descubrir la clase de persona que era realmente detrás de la _fachada_ de un Slytherin.

Porque sí, sabía mejor que nadie que los Slytherins se resguardaban tras un escudo de indiferencia.

Por eso no era realmente culpa de Harry creer que la casa de Salazar era un lugar para personas frívolas y superficiales que usaban su astucia para sacar provecho del resto; más bien nunca hubo nadie que le mostrara lo que había _detrás_ de su coraza.

Es verdad que fue él quien escogió creer en todo lo malo, y que prefirió seguir el concepto idealista que tenía el resto respecto a los Slytherins en lugar de crear su propia visión de ellos, pero el problema era que los Slytherins _siempre_ , cada que los veía, estaban ocultos tras esa barrera que los dividía del mundo, cubriéndolos con frialdad, estoicidad y elegancia.

Un manto confiable y refinado con el cual, o nacieron, o desarrollaron, consiguiendo así el aura enigmática que ellos siempre vestían.

Ellos o... _¿Él?_

Harry no podía decir que Crabbe o Goyle fueran precisamente _misteriosos_ como los otros miembros de su casa, pero lo que le sacaba de lugar es que, aún a pesar de eso no podía asegurar que eran unos tontos cabeza hueca; es decir, si conversara con Seamus y le dijera que Crabbe y Goyle solo son unos brabucones sin cerebro, no habría dudas de por medio, pero preguntándoselo más detenidamente (como ahora) se daría cuenta que no pondría las manos a fuego por ello, porque ¿Quién quita que realmente no sean lo que aparentan?

 _En alguna parte del cerebro de Harry, su consciencia le indicó que empezaba a sacar su parte Slytherin._

Ahora, si alguien le preguntaba si acaso pensaba lo mismo de Malfoy, su respuesta se volvería más...complicada.

Lanzó un bufido y se levantó de la cama, recordando vagamente que Ron saldría temprano para ir a comer con Lavender. El único al que Harry vio mientras se estiraba fue a Neville, quien alimentaba a su sapo del otro lado de la habitación.

Harry no pudo evitar observarlo y pensar que, en cierta forma, los Gryffindor eran más transparentes.

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador fue posado sobre su cabeza, le dio dos opciones a escoger, Gryffindor y Slytherin, y en ese instante él solo podía pensar en que el asesino de sus padres había pertenecido a la casa de las serpientes, y la rechazó.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿pudo haber sido eso lo que ayudó a Voldemort a ser tan poderoso?

« _En Slytherin,_  
 _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._  
 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_  
 _Para lograr sus fines._ »

¿Esa descripción era precisamente mala? ¿O era mala solo porque la emparentaban con Voldemort?

Porque Harry suponía, que aquellas personas que están donde siempre han querido estar, como líderes, o trabajando en lo que siempre han querido, llevaban dentro de sí una parte Slytherin.

Entonces, si a él le dio esas opciones ¿A quién más pudo habérselas sugerido? ¿Cuántos posibles Slytherins estaban en Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, o incluso Hufflepuff? (Porque a su parecer Zacharias Smith no era alguien que concordara con los aspectos que suelen tener los miembros de su casa).

Y de repente se le hizo tan extraño estar divididos en casas teniendo en cuenta todo eso...

Pero lo que más llamó su curiosidad, es que estaba seguro que los que eran realmente Slytherins hasta la médula, no negaron que pertenecían a aquella casa y se los veía incluso orgullosos de ello ¿Intervención de los padres? ¿personalidad nata? No podría saberlo.

Empezó a vestirse con su cabeza puesta en las mazmorras, en la persona que se ocultaba tras esas frías paredes.

Le inquietaba mucho saber la verdadera personalidad de Malfoy porque él no podía ser solo bravuconería y complejo de superioridad ¿Verdad?

Cuando hubo aquella fiesta de navidad por el torneo de los tres magos, vagamente recuerda haber visto al grupo de Slytherins riendo y bailando, pero lo único que pensó en ese instante fue que hasta las serpientes se divertían mientras él permanecía sentado junto a su amigo, desdichado y aburrido.

Era un claro ejemplo de que los Slyth...de que todos eran igual de jóvenes en ese momento, y que todos podían disfrutar de la fiesta de la manera en que quisieran.

¿La posibilidad de una similitud justificaba su inexplicable ansia por saber? ¿Por entender? ¿Por _conocer_? Era una extraña sensación que se dividía en dos, la primera le advertía prevenir el peligro, y la segunda le aconsejaba _proteger_ , pero no a sí mismo.

 _''Complejo de héroe.''_

Ya alguna vez escuchó a alguien decírselo, quizás a alguno de sus amigos. Solía pensar que era una cosa ridícula, pero ¿y sí se trataba de eso?

— _Draco Malfoy con una enfermedad mortal que lo hace toser rosas que revelan sus emociones y todo eso causado por un amor imposible que lleva teniendo desde hace años—_ pensó, después de repetirse veinte veces lo mismo.

— _Sí, eso lo hace vulnerable...y más humano—_ se dijo, pero rechazó rotundamente que ''un complejo de héroe'' tuviese algo que ver con el rumbo que estaba tomando su consciencia.

Aun así, que alguien lo hechizara si en verdad no era raro que se viera envuelto en este dilema mental en lugar de solo devolverle a Malfoy todas las burlas de las que fue víctima, bromas y rumores que nunca tuvo reparos en hacer y que no le significaron ningún cargo de consciencia.

Pero él no era Malfoy.

Se quedó al filo de la cama viendo sus zapatos, Neville ya se había ido. Concluyó que, si ni él mismo entendía su posición en cuanto a Malfoy, su amiga menos.

No hablaba de nada de esto con ella porque algo en él le afirmaba que no tenía nada que decir, pero sí _mucho_ _que hacer._

Y en cuanto a Ron...no lo entendería, simplemente no lo haría.

A veces deseaba que nada de lo que estaba pasando hubiera sucedido, pero a la vez se negaba a imaginar siquiera una realidad distinta, era extraño.

Decidió, al final, solo olvidarlo, olvidarlo todo y mantenerse alejado, estar pendiente de lo importante y dejar lo banal atrás, ignorar todo lo que tenga que ver con profundizar en la vida personal de Draco Malfoy y solo concentrarse en las cosas que él haría en un fututo y que podían amenazar a la escuela.

Pero en el mismo instante que aceptó sus propios términos, tuvo la sensación de estar escapando de algo, y se sintió cobarde.

 _» Mientras más trates de evadir algo, más penetrará en tu interior, se hundirá tanto que creerás haberlo olvidado, pero la realidad es que tu subconsciente lo comprime hasta que estalla, de maneras que ni siquiera sospecharías..._

Y eso es algo de lo que Harry se daría cuenta más tarde.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

No podía explicar por qué lo hacía, caminar fuera de Hogwarts cerca del lago cuando la nieve empezaba a caer con más frecuencia, y todo solo para dejar la rosa marchita en el lugar donde la encontró.

No entendía el motivo, pero sentía que eso era lo único que podía hacer.

Sostuvo la flor y admiró los pocos pétalos que aún tenía, para después abandonarla bajo el árbol y retirarse de vuelta al castillo.

En el transcurso no hizo otra cosa más que recordar su tiempo en Hogwarts, y más que todo traer de vuelta al presente la infancia ya perdida de sus compañeros. Todos habían crecido, habían madurado y habían cambiado.

Eso estaba bien, es parte de la vida, no puedes permanecer en una etapa por mucho que quieras. Greg y Vicent deberían entenderlo, ellos tendrían que haberse dejado de comportar como críos brabucones desde hace mucho tiempo, no obstante, insisten en negar su madurez y se mantienen necios a seguir siendo básicos; ríen si alguien hace una broma, se enojan si alguien trata de enfrentarlos, ignoran las conversaciones que ellos tienen y obedecen todo lo que Draco diga, no hay más, se encerraron en eso desde que el padre de Greg lo golpeó por atreverse a retarlo y desde que la madre de Vicent lo abofeteó hasta que el dolor nunca le hiciera olvidar no hablar de más.

Eso ya hace nueve años.

Hubo un tiempo en el que ellos les contaban ese tipo de cosas, quejándose de la actitud de sus padres; y es que era verdad que aquellos adultos en particular, siempre se veían amenazantes, por esa razón ninguno de ellos nunca intervino u opinó nada más allá de su círculo de amistad ¿Qué podían hacer de todas formas? Eran niños, e incluso ahora, con diecisiete años, seguían sin tener opciones.

Pero algo que nunca olvidaría desde ese entonces, es a un Draco joven hablándole a un Greg y Vicent llorosos sobre cómo tienen que comportarse para evitar ser lastimados, aconsejándoles no discutir con sus padres porque no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerlos, recomendándoles encontrar algo que les distraiga de las cosas malas, como él, que molestaba a los elfos cada que sus padres lo ignoraban.

« _Los problemas sin solución se resisten con remedios personales._ »

Para el siguiente verano, ambos niños se presentaron en Malfoy Manor con unos kilos demás y sin quejas. A veces se preguntaba si con la comida habían aprendido a dominar la situación, o fue ese el momento exacto en el que empezaron simplemente a ignorar todo.

Apretó los puños.

Deambulaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin dejar entrever la preocupación que tenía, porque sí, ya sabía que las cosas estaban cambiando para ellos, para todo su grupo de amigos y para algunos de sus compañeros. El señor tenebroso estaba invadiendo sus vidas y forzando sus destinos, y ni siquiera podía expresarle a nadie el miedo que tenía, porque entre Slytherins era un acuerdo tácito no complicar las cosas, y si sacaba a relucir sus temores no haría más que abrir las puertas a la pesadumbre, siendo eso lo último que deseaba.

Ellos estaban acostumbrados a sobrellevar los problemas de manera individual, como cada uno era capaz de hacerlo, sí querían un consejo podían acudir a otros y buscar soluciones, pero lo que sea que escojas solamente dependía de ti, y nadie te juzgaría.

Para bien o para mal, no eran Gryffindors o Hufflepuffs, en ellos no estaba la naturalidad de llorar en los brazos de un amigo, ni tampoco de arriesgarse a lo tonto sin antes tener en cuenta los pros y contras. Cuando eran niños Greg y Vicent nunca reclamaron un abrazo suyo para sentirse mejor, y ninguno de ellos encararon a los padres de ambos porque sabían que lo único que harían era empeorar las cosas; no eran cobardes, el resto no entendía que ellos siempre se inclinarían a la solución con más beneficios, porque a su modo de ver la vida, era lo más lógico para sobrevivir o evitar ser cruelmente herido.

La mayoría de veces escogían una opción que los llevara al mayor bienestar posible, a la mayor seguridad cuando se trataba de la auto protección, pero estaba claro que no podía ser siempre así, porque ellos también sentían con vigor pese a lo que el resto pensara; tenían sentimientos tan profundos que los obligaban a hacer todo con tal de proteger a los suyos, a veces sin tomar en cuenta la moral, pero eso, los demás no podían entenderlo.

El odio y el amor en ellos era algo muy potente, no había término medio, si te ganaste el odio, no esperes perdón, si obtuviste el amor, será incondicional al punto de llevarte a las estrellas...

Ellos eran tan seguros en su sentir que no necesitaban decir _te quiero_ a cada rato, ni tampoco necesitaban palabras cursis para expresar sus sentimientos; ellos recurrían a las acciones, a las señales, y a una conexión mucho más profunda que la empatía superficial.

Por eso es que era tan difícil...

Acariciando su bufanda de Slytherin, Pansy llegó a la sala común y encontró a Blaise con Theo conversando en una esquina, probablemente discutiendo sobre algo que solo a ellos les concernía, aunque ella podría apostar que el nombre de Draco había sido mencionado, y no los culparía, a ella también le inquietaba su amigo porque hace tiempo que había decidido apartarse. Al principio, todo había marchado bien después de su plática en el tren cuando él les dijo que no necesitaba de un título para servir al señor tenebroso, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos por la seguridad que proyectaba, no obstante, desde que empezó a padecer esa extraña condición de toser flores, las cosas habían empezado a tambalear. Para ella, que Draco se sintiera capaz de servir al señor tenebroso era algo digno de admirar, igual que para Blaise y Theo y aún más para Greg y Vicent porque (aunque no lo hayan dicho) pensaban que una vez sirviendo al Lord, le pertenecerían a él y ya sus padres no tendrían ningún poder sobre ellos.

Pero Pansy no creía que eso fuese mejor.

Ya no era la única que pensaba de ese modo, porque viendo el estado en el que se encontraba Draco desde que empezó a recibir cartas (y sabían de quién) todos empezaron a dudar y temer, a excepción de Vicent y Greg que solo eran capaces de ver la "libertad".

Si tan solo la mirada de su príncipe no se hubiese congelado en un estado eterno de neutralidad...

— ¿Pansy?

Supuso que debió haber permanecido demasiado tiempo ensimismada frente a las ventanas encantadas de la sala común. Intentó parecer natural y giró para responder al llamado de Blaise, quien se había detenido a unos cuantos pasos— ¿Qué pasa?

Por un momento intuyó que le hablaría de Draco, pero algo pareció hacerle cambiar de opinión y solo dijo:

— ¿Quieres venir a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn?

Aquello le había parecido tan importante en su momento y ahora sonaba casi absurdo.

Y se asustó demasiado de lo mucho que todo estaba cambiando.

—Creí que no me lo pedirías, estaba empezando a creer que invitarías a la Ravenclaw ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Birdie?

Blaise negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía—Siempre pensé en invitarte, no tenías que pedirle a Draco que me convenciera.

Pansy lo miró inquisitiva—Eso fue hace tiempo ¿recién te lo dijo?

—No realmente, me comentó algo cuando lo visité después de ti en la enfermería. Desde entonces no hemos vuelto a hablar.

Ella torció la boca—Creo que no ha vuelto a hablar con nadie.

Blaise asintió de acuerdo y llevó su mano a la bufanda de la chica, estirándola para indicarle a Pansy un copo de nieve inusualmente grande— ¿Hace frío afuera?

La chica sabía que esa era su forma de preguntarle a dónde había ido—Salí a deshacerme de algo, nada importante.

— ¿Qué los elfos no se encargan de eso?

—Era un asunto que no estaba a la altura de los elfos.

Blaise enarcó una ceja divertido— ¿Ah, no?

Pansy pensó que no había nada de malo en decirle la verdad, aunque sonase patética—La rosa se marchitó.

El moreno perdió su sonrisa— ¿Te refieres a...?

—Sí, la que encontramos junto a Draco, creí que era mágica, pero parece que el clima le afectó como a cualquier otra.

—Debiste habérsela devuelto a Draco.

Rió sarcástica— ¿Y de una vez le sugiero que deberíamos aceptar la propuesta de nuestros padres y comprometernos?

—Eso estaría bien, él te gusta ¿no es así?

Pansy analizó su respuesta, si bien era cierto que era bastante apegada a Draco e incluso a veces podría mostrarse interesada en si alguna chica llamaba su atención, no creía que eso necesariamente delatara algún tipo de atracción, principalmente porque aquello ya había sucedido durante su infancia y ahora el sentimiento era distinto, más apegado a lo fraternal que a lo romántico.

—Tal vez cuando éramos niños, ahora es más como el primo guapo que tus amigas quieren conocer.

El chico bufó encontrando gracioso el comentario y luego se acercó más a ella para pasarle su brazo por el hombro—Me alegro.

Pansy sonrió. Quizá no todo estaba yendo tan mal como se lo había planteado.

« _Los problemas sin solución se resisten con remedios personales._ »

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

''...prisa''

''...intentos absurdos''

''...tu madre será quien pague si no...''

 _Cállate, ya cállate._

Draco había destruido cada una de las cartas que recibió en esos últimos días, pero no podía hacer nada con las palabras que hacían eco en su cabeza.

''...el armario evanescente...el armario evanescente...el armario evanescente''

No podía, era imposible ¡había intentado todo! Cada hechizo que se le había ocurrido, y ninguno había dado resultado. Todo fuera más fácil si solo tuviera que reparar la estructura del armario y no el vínculo mágico que lo conectaba al otro.

Agarró el primero objeto que tuvo a su alcance y lo arrojó lejos escuchando el estruendo que hizo al chocar con un estante.

Ya estaba harto.

Caminó en círculos con los ojos cerrados y con una mano su cubriendo su cara, apretando los dientes y respirando entrecortado.

Estaba harto...

Tuvo la tentación de obligar a Madame Rosmerta a que de alguna forma consiga mandarle Whisky de fuego, pero desechó rápido la idea, porque, aunque logró calmarlo aquella vez, también le trajo muchos problemas, entre ellos, Potter.

Y es lo que menos quería hora que era consciente de la conversación que mantuvieron en el almacén, o más bien, él hablando de lo que no debía, la historia del rey, su historia...

 _«Él amaba a quien no podía amar, era un estúpido por enamorarse de entre todas las personas, de alguien que nunca jamás, le iba a corresponder.»_

Era un idiota por no poder impedir que el sentimiento creciera, a pesar de las innumerables peleas y disputas, y del odio real que en ciertas ocasiones sintió; aún con todo eso su atracción no había menguado y mucho menos desaparecido, saliéndose finalmente de control.

 _«¿Por qué no?»_

Porque no podía ser, porque no había una relación ni siquiera amistosa en la cual resguardarse, porque no había un mínimo indicio de oportunidad, porque aquí el único que se distraía viendo la sonrisa en el rostro del otro, que se sentía estremecer con su cercanía, y que anhelaba un contacto más íntimo, era él, únicamente él.

Porque solo era uno quien amaba al otro.

Y tosió. Hace algún tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo, pero suponía que era un aviso que señalaba la cercanía de la próxima etapa, o quizá ya estaba en ella, no podía saberlo, nunca encontró la rosa, y en todo caso, le parecía el menor de sus problemas justo en ese momento.

Pétalos rojos circundaban en el aire, de una planta tan hermosa como solo el lirio podía serlo.*

Ya no le interesaba saber el significado, había concluido que no ganaba nada sabiéndolo, solo conseguiría sentirse aún más miserable.

Se recargó sobre una mesa sosteniendo el filo con ambas manos e inclinado hacia el frente; con la cabeza gacha, empezó a mecerse y a respirar profundo.

 _«...él era malo, era muy malo y nadie lo quería, y después de lo que tenía que hacer, la persona que amaba lo iba a odiar aún más, y lo iba a odiar para siempre.»_

— _Como si ya no lo hiciera_ —pensó.

La única vez que no sintió su odio, fue quizás en el almacén de Madame Malkin, Draco solo lo había visto allí, solo y con cara de perdido, siempre transparente con sus emociones, por eso no le costaba saber cuando algo de lo que le hacía o decía le afectaba, y aunque solo sea en un mal sentido, no podía dejar de hacerlo, porque saber que tenía algún tipo de influencia en Potter, era mejor que nada, muchísimo mejor.

Draco solo empezó a hablar porque nunca había tenido reparos en eso, cuando era niño sus padres siempre le habían reprimido por hablar con extraños o meterse en conversaciones ajenas, siempre tenía algo que contar u opinar, y una vez que se dio cuenta de que la única manera en la que podía cruzar palabras con Potter era mediante discusiones, no pudo dejar de hacerlo, un mal defecto que no se le había quitado hasta hace poco.

Y ahora casi no cruzaba palabra con nadie.

Ese niño despeinado casi no había hablado y Draco no pudo evitar pensar en que una vez los dos en Hogwarts, le enseñaría a ser más seguro de sí y a expresar todo lo que quiera, porque en su mente de niño, las personas calladas no estaban seguras de sus opiniones y por eso preferían no decir nada.

Porque por alguna razón, siempre que empezaba a hablar con alguien olvidaba que debía preocuparse por si esa persona era muggle, mestiza o sangre sucia, y aunque había tenido diferentes castigos de todo tipo para corregir eso, en aquel momento, con Harry de pequeño, lo había vuelto a olvidar y por eso no tomó en cuenta nada de él y ya lo había puesto en Slytherin con el resto de sus amigos.

Y luego se enteró que aquel niño era el famoso ''héroe'' que había derrotado a Voldemort.

Su padre se lo había advertido, no acercarse a él, pero supuso que, si quedaban en la misma casa, sería inevitable hacerlo, y él quería que sea inevitable, por lo que ofreció su mano a Potter.

El crudo rechazo no le había dolido, pero la humillación había golpeado fuertemente su ego, lo que provocó rencor, y por ende, deseos de venganza.

Su nuevo pasatiempo fue molestarlo de todas las maneras posibles, y recordaba que cuando le avisaron que Potter sería buscador estando en primer año, sintió odio y envidia, y hasta ese momento, todo iba bien, no había nada que estuviera _demás_.

Tampoco podía decir que durante su paseo en el bosque prohibido algo hubiera cambiado, aunque se sintiera cómodo con su compañía.

La primera señal, quizá, fue la molestia que fue creciendo cuando veía al Gryffindor tratar con la buscadora de Ravenclaw, tal vez eso podía explicar su insistencia en acabar con la mascota hipogrifo de Harry, quería que se sintiera tan mal como él se estaba sintiendo sin entender por qué.

Y definitivamente, en cuarto año, fue cuando tuvo su primera revelación, Viktor Krum, el joven buscador de Bulgaria, apareció en Hogwarts, llamando la atención de casi todas las chicas, y también la de Draco.

Era imposible ignorarlo, no había chicos así en Hogwarts, por lo que, como hace tiempo no sucedía, se acercó y le habló, sin importarle ser bien recibido o no, porque verlo había borrado todos los castigos que sus padres le habían impuesto por tener ese mal defecto, como había pasado la primera vez con Potter.

Claro que en ese instante no creyó que su interés se debía a la atracción sexual, simplemente pensó que era admiración.

Después de unos días, los sueños que empaparon su ropa interior lo abofetearon diciéndole, que definitivamente, se trataba de atracción sexual.

Jodida mierda.

Draco casi rió recordando lo mal que se había sentido por aquel entonces, para después, simplemente afrontarlo como algo de sí mismo que no podía cambiar.

No se lo había dicho a nadie y por decisión propia había dejado de ver a Krum, sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, le resultaría más fácil haberse enamorado de él que de...Potter.

De todas formas ¿Cuándo pasó a ser Potter? Al principio le pareció divertido y estúpido soñar con él, luego empezó a analizar su comportamiento cuando él rondaba cerca y finalmente, durante el verano que el señor oscuro pasó en su Mansión, y con su tía Bellatrix enseñándole oclumancia, se halló intentando por todos los medios no pensar en Potter para que ninguno se diera cuenta que...

Lo amaba.

Era extraño que el sentimiento estuviese primero y el entendimiento después.

También era extraña la forma en la que cada uno reacciona, y él por supuesto, no pudo hacerlo de otra manera que desquitándose con el culpable.

Cuánto deseó que nadie lo encontrara inmóvil y bajo su capa de invisibilidad en aquel cubículo, en parte para ver sí así lograba sacarlo de su cabeza, pero también para así poder hacer lo que tenía que hacer sin pensar en que Potter estaría allí para señalarlo y odiarlo.

Curioso, si alguien le preguntaba cuándo empezaron sus sentimientos por Potter, él no sabría responder, era como si de alguna forma hubiese empezado cuando eran niños, acrecentándose más y más hasta producirle celos de la buscadora de Ravenclaw, y cuando apareció Krum, la atracción fue algo diferente, a él no le importaba ver si el búlgaro sonreía o no, o si estaba interesado en alguien más, a él solo le interesaba una noche con él, no más, y cuando volvió a irse, fue como si hubiese pasado todos esos pensamientos a Potter, pero alargando una noche por una eternidad...

Jodida mierda.

A partir de ahí todo simplemente creció, sus sentimientos, sus celos, sus preocupaciones, su atracción, su interés, su anhelo...

Era un barco naufragando en el océano de las sensaciones placenteras, siendo imposible para él nadar hacia cualquier isla que pudiera salvarte, pero sintiéndote dichoso de sumergirte en sus aguas hasta morir ahogado en ellas.

Tal como estaba sucediendo ahora.

La frase morir de amor no podía tornarse más cruel que cuando se volvía un hecho.

Pero no había nada que hacer.

 _Aquella noche Draco recibió otra carta en medio de la madrugada, esta tenía solo un trazo y tres palabras escritas:_

 _«Harmonia nectere passus.»_ _*_

* * *

*Lirios rojos: amor ardiente.

Hi

Sé que el capítulo no tiene mucha acción que digamos, pero bueno, puesto que viene la fiesta de Slughorn, y toda la obsesión de Harry, era necesario, sobre todo para entender varias cosas, por ejemplo ¿alguien esperó que sea Pansy quien haya recogido la flor? Porque yo no xD

Además, mi parte favorita de los fics es cuando el autor escarba en los pensamientos de los personajes y hace que sus próximas acciones tengan más sentido, bueno, no es que sea una experta haciendo eso, pero ahí fue mi intento.

En fin

¡Gracias por leer! 3


	17. Chapter 17

Una vez más la nieve formaba remolinos tras las heladas ventanas; se acercaba la navidad. Como todos los años y sin ayuda alguna, Hagrid ya había llevado los doce árboles navideños al Gran comedor; había guirnaldas de acebo y espumillones enroscados en los pasamanos de las escaleras; dentro de los cascos de las armaduras ardían velas perennes, y del techo de los pasillos colgaban a intervalos regulares grandes ramos de muérdago, bajo los cuales se apiñaban las niñas cada vez que Harry pasaba por allí. Eso provocaba atascos en los pasillos, pero, afortunadamente, en sus frecuentes paseos nocturnos en los cuales vagaba abriendo las puertas de varias aulas y del almacén del sexto piso por pura casualidad, Harry había descubierto diversos pasadizos secretos, de modo que no le costaba tomar rutas sin adornos de muérdago para ir de un aula a otra.

A pesar de eso, en algunas ocasiones presenció junto a otros estudiantes, a varias parejas toparse bajo el muérdago y cumplir con la tradición, incluso algunas empezando una relación después de ello, a Harry no le convencía en absoluto la idea de tener que besar a alguien que apareciera por ''casualidad'' junto a él en un pasillo adornado con la dichosa planta, mucho menos cuando las chicas seguían sus movimientos esperando el momento para correr y pararse junto a él.

Aun así, había sido curioso ver a otros estudiantes, de grados menores, sonrojarse y darse un beso en la mejilla, de hecho, aquella imagen del niño Ravenclaw y la niña Hufflepuff continuaba pareciéndole conmovedora, pero le llamaba la curiosidad que muchos parecían cuidarse de nunca estar cerca de un Slytherin cuando sabían que había muérdagos rondando.

En realidad, no los culpaba, podía imaginarse Pansy poniéndole cara de asco a un Hufflepuff sino es que hechizándole, y a Blaise con su mirada que amenazaba usar una imperdonable contra la primera chica que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima. A quien no podía imaginarse era a Malfoy, y eso que había notado a más de una chica observarlo mientras caminaba, como si esperaran que alguien valiente se arriesgara a acercarse al rubio y plantarle un beso en mitad del pasillo.

Y ¿para qué mentir?, él daría todo por estar cerca cuando eso pasara.

Era muy tentador imaginarse la reacción del príncipe de Slytherin después de ser besado.

Harry se recriminó mentalmente y se obligó a concentrarse en problemas actuales que _sí_ estaban sucediendo, como lo era el distanciamiento entre Ron y Hermione, pues se hallaba otra vez en la difícil situación de ser el mejor amigo de dos personas que no parecían dispuestas a volver a dirigirse la palabra.

Ron, que todavía tenía arañazos y cortes en las manos y los antebrazos provocados por los belicosos canarios de Hermione, adoptaba una postura defensiva y resentida, además, pasaba más tiempo siendo besado por Lavender Brown que participando en una conversación, lo cual no le daba oportunidad de alegar por su amiga.

Hermione por otra parte tenía la agenda tan llena que Harry sólo podía hablar con calma con ella por la noche, y aunque en días anteriores habían parado sus pláticas debido al asunto sin resolver, recientemente habían vuelto a conversar, pero con un acuerdo tácito de no hablar sobre el tema ''Malfoy'', en su lugar, ahora Ron se había vuelto el protagonista de sus charlas a pesar de que su amiga insistiera en negarlo.

—Tiene total libertad para besarse con quien quiera—afirmó Hermione—. Me importa un bledo, de verdad.

Dicho esto, levantó la pluma y puso el punto sobre una ''i'' pero con tanta rabia que perforó la hoja del pergamino. Harry no dijo nada (últimamente hablaba tan poco que temía perder la voz para siempre).

— ¡Ah, por cierto, ten cuidado!—añadió Hermione al cabo de un rato.

—Te lo digo por última vez—replicó Harry con un susurro ligeramente ronco después de tres cuartos de hora de silencio—: no pienso devolver este libro. He aprendido más con el príncipe Mestizo que con lo que me han enseñado Snape o Slughorn, además de que aun necesito entender por qué el libro sabe de la condi...

—No me refiero a tu estúpido ''príncipe''—le cortó Hermione antes de que terminara la frase, pero ya sabiendo qué diría—. Antes de venir aquí pasé por el cuarto de baño de las chicas y allí me topé con casi una docena de alumnas (entre ellas Romilda Vane) intentando decidir cómo hacerte beber un filtro de amor. Todas pretenden que las lleves a la fiesta de Slughorn, y sospecho que han comprado filtros de amor en la tienda de Fred y George que temo que funcionan.

— ¿Y por qué no se los confiscaste?

—Porque no tenían las pociones en el lavabo—contestó ella, con desdén—. Sólo comentaban posibles tácticas. Como dudo que ni siquiera ese príncipe mestizo—le lanzó una arisca mirada al libro—fuese capaz de encontrar un antídoto eficaz contra una docena de filtros de amor diferentes ingeridos a la vez, yo en tu lugar invitaría a una de ellas que te acompañe a la fiesta. Así las demás dejarían de albergar esperanzas y se resignarían. La fiesta es mañana por la noche, y te advierto que están desesperadas.

—No se me antoja invitar a nadie—murmuró Harry, que seguía con la cabeza divagando constantemente en torno a teorías conspirativas sobre las futuras acciones de Draco Malfoy.

—Espera un momento—dijo Harry de pronto—. Creía que Filch había prohibido los productos comprados en Sortilegios Weasey.

— ¿Y desde cuándo alguien hace caso a las prohibiciones de Filch?

— ¿No decía que también controlaba las lechuzas? ¿Cómo puede ser que esas chicas hayan entrado filtros de amor al colegio?

—Fred y George los han enviado camuflados como perfumes para la tos-explicó Hermione—. Forma parte de su Servicio de Envío por Lechuza.

—Entonces están engañando a Filch ¿no? ¡Esas chicas introducen cosas en el colegio haciéndolas pasar por algo que no son! Por tanto, ¿Por qué no habría podido Malfoy introducir el collar?

La chica suspiró, creía que su amigo abandonaría el tema por la paz y entendería que las probabilidades de Malfoy como servidor de Voldemort eran escasas, además de que, en su opinión, ese asunto parecía alterarlo demasiado—Harry, no empieces otra vez, te lo ruego.

—Contéstame ¿Por qué?

Para él era claro que Malfoy lo había hecho, en absoluto la idea lo había abandonado, pero en caso de comprobar todo lo que sospechaba, había un _por qué_ retumbando por todas partes intentando descifrar el comportamiento de Malfoy, para empezar ¿Por qué dañar a un estudiante? Si bien era un capullo, nunca había llegado a ese punto, entonces ¿por qué...?

— _¿Qué le está pasando?_ —pensó antes de que su cabeza añadiera la idea de que el Hanahaki tenía algo que ver.

—Mira—dijo Hermione—, los sensores de ocultamiento detectan embrujos maldiciones y encantamientos de camuflaje, ¿no es así? Se utilizan para encontrar magia oscura y objetos tenebrosos. Sin embargo, no registran una cosa que alguien haya metido en otra botella. Además, los filtros de amor no son tenebrosos ni peligrosos.

—Se supone que toser flores tampoco lo es.

Ninguno de los dos supo a qué había venido eso, y tampoco pudieron hacer un comentario al respecto puesto que madame Pince se acercó para prácticamente echarlos. Aparentemente, la mujer quería corregir la vez que permitió a Harry quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche por haber creído que ya ningún estudiante rondaría por la biblioteca hasta tan tarde.

Ambos caminaron de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor y apenas Harry cruzó el cuadro de la señora gorda, Romilda Vane se acercó y le ofreció una taza de Alhelí.

—No, gracias, no me gusta mucho.

—Bueno, pues toma esto—replicó Romilda, y le puso una caja en las manos—. Son calderos de chocolate, rellenos de Whisky de Fuego. Me los envió mi abuela, pero a mí no me gustan.

 _Whisky de Fuego._

 _«No deberías beber con tu condición.»_

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Eh? Sí, muchas gracias—reaccionó, sin saber qué decir—. Hum...voy allí con...

Echó a andar tras Hermione sin terminar la frase y con su mente colocada en el almacén del sexto piso. Tan ensimismado iba que apenas y alcanzó a escuchar a su amiga despidiéndose para así huir de la visión de Ron y Lavender entrelazados en una butaca.

No la culpaba, él hizo lo mismo.

Cuando fue a acostarse, se consoló pensando que sólo quedaba un día más de clases y la fiesta de Slughorn; después Ron y él se irían a La Madriguera. Ya no había esperanzas de que sus amigos se reconcilien antes de las vacaciones, pero esperaba que ese tiempo separados los ayudara a tranquilizarse.

Secretamente, esperó que ese tiempo fuera de Hogwarts también le ayudase a él mismo a despejar la mente, a apartar sus inquietudes y sobre todo, a que le dejase de importar lo que Malfoy hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Esos pensamientos lo acompañaron al día siguiente, donde prefirió imaginar cómo de bien se sentiría después de varios días lejos de Hogwarts y Malfoy, que prestar atención a la clase de transformación donde tenía que cambiar el color de sus cejas, peor cuando una disputa entre sus amigos terminó con Hermione al borde de las lágrimas abandonando la clase y dejando la mitad de sus cosas.

Decidiendo que en esa ocasión ella estaba más necesitada que Ron, recogió todo y la siguió.

En el caminó se topó con varios estudiantes que también habían terminado su hora de clase, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue ver a un Slytherin hablando con un chico Ravenclaw sobre quién sabe qué cosa; aparte de lo raro que era ver a las serpientes interactuando con miembros de otras casas sin la mordacidad de por medio, Harry reconoció al nuevo buscador de Slytherin y no pudo evitar observarlo fijamente.

 _«Tú no eres tan Gryffindor ¿no, Potter?»_

¿Por qué lo había dicho?

Y después de esas palabras, aquel gesto mientras miraba el ala de la enfermería, lugar donde descansaba Draco Malfoy...

— ¡Eh, Harper!

El ojiazul paró de hablar con el Ravenclaw y se giró para mirar a Harry con una ceja enarcada, cuando vio de quien se trataba le sonrió al chico que le acompañaba, pronunció unas últimas palabras y finalmente se acercó.

Harry no tenía la menor idea de por qué lo había llamado, actuó por impulso y ahora no tenía idea de qué podía decirle.

—Potter ¿A qué se debe el honor?—preguntó burlesco, repasándolo de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

Harry se sintió sumamente incómodo por el escudriño, pero alcanzó a decir:— ¿Tu estarás en la fiesta de Slughorn?

Dorian Harper era el tipo de chico que llevaba un gran ego encima, y que, pese al estereotipo silencioso que cargaban todos los Slytherins, él era bastante hablador ¿De qué otra forma podría hacer negocios sino?

Pero eso no le quitaba lo Slytherin.

Sutilmente, las facciones del chico pasaron de la burla a la sospecha—No estarás invitándome ¿O sí, Potter? Porque de ser así tendré a media comunidad femenina de Hogwarts agarrándome del cuello, y no precisamente para recibir besos. De todas formas—se interrumpió como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo importante—tu y yo jamás hemos hablado, entonces ¿Por qué tu querrías...

Harry, que se había quedado sin habla desde el giro inesperado que (a su parecer) había tomado la conversación, casi sufre un paro cardiaco al ver la cara de entendimiento que de repente había puesto Harper y oir sus próximas palabras siendo susurradas:

—Potter, no me digas que... ¿eres gay?—uno de los errores que varios de sus compañeros de casa le habían señalado, es que siempre parecía decir lo primero que le llegaba a la cabeza, pero lo que no entendían, es que muchas veces había dado con la verdad mediante este que consideraba su método infalible, además, siempre era necesaria la intuición a la hora de apostar, y él la tenía.

No obstante, había dudas de por qué Potter quiso contarle algo así precisamente a él, pero no se detuvo a entender razones, para Harper, la manera en la que funcionaban los Gryffindors siempre era ilógica y además ¿Por qué preguntar si bien solo podía aprovechar la situación?

Harry al principio no reaccionó, pero cuando proceso toda la pregunta sacó su varita y apuntó al contrario ¿Cómo, por un demonio, había terminado en una situación así?

—Wo, no es necesario que te exaltes—señaló el Slytherin, tensándose un poco, él no era Malfoy para comportarse como si nada cuando el-niño-que-vivió le apuntaba con su varita, aunque de todas formas intentó que este no se diera cuenta de su reacción—. En realidad no te culpo, si me has escogido a mi es que por lo menos tienes buenos gustos—guiñó el ojo.

Si alguien intentaba describir a Dorian Harper, la primera comparación que se le ocurriría es el típico sujeto que intenta venderte algo que no necesitas y después te estafa a base de engaños, y que cuando es descubierto, empieza a defenderse con su bien entrenada carisma que llega a resultar irritante.

Sosteniendo la varita, Harry sintió su rostro calentarse sin saber si la causa era la furia o la vergüenza— ¿Qué mierd...? ¡No! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué crees que yo soy...soy _así_?!—gritó azorado, aprovechando que de un momento a otro los estudiantes habían desaparecido rumbo al gran comedor— ¡Te pregunté solo para saber si Malfoy iba a estar allí!

No supo por qué, pero presentía que eso no se escuchó mucho mejor.

Harper parpadeó— ¿Malfoy? ¿Te refieres a Draco?—para él no pasó desapercibido el escalofrió de Potter cuando dijo el nombre del rubio. Entrecerró los ojos—Exactamente ¿por qué te importa si Draco va a asistir a la fiesta?

—Yo...—ni él se lo podía explicar a sí mismo. Para empezar, nada de esto debería estar pasando—No es de tu incumbencia.

Harper empezó a sentir curiosidad, el niño-que-vivió ya había negado lo que en un principio había creído, y casi lograba convencerlo puesto que diferenciar si un Gryffindor decía la verdad o mentía era relativamente fácil, pero había algo más que no encajaba, por lo que decidió probar—Mmm si es de mi incumbencia ¿sabes? Porque...—se aseguró que nadie estuviese rondando cerca—porque Draco y yo somos muy íntimos, de hecho, tu también debiste haberte dado cuenta, por eso me lo has preguntado precisamente a mí ¿no es verdad?

A partir de ese momento el ojiazul se empeñó en distinguir cualquier tipo de reacción en Potter que le diera una señal de lo que él presentía, pues si el Gryffindor resultaba estar interesado en Draco de la manera en la que sospechaba, la cantidad de dinero que le caería sería interminable; sin embargo, lo único que vio en aquel rostro era confusión y asombro.

— ¿Ín...timos?—susurró los suficientemente alto para que Harper lo oyera.

El Slytherin alzó ambas cejas y esperó a ver una mejor reacción, pero Potter pareció haberse quedado de piedra, por un momento incluso temió que después empezara a lanzarle palabras de desprecio si llegaba a comprender el verdadero trasfondo de lo que le había dicho. No es que lo creyera capaz de algo tan bajo como despreciar a una persona por su orientación sexual, aún menos con su reputación de santo protector de los más débiles, pero cuando se trataba de algo que la mayoría consideraba erróneo, todo era de esperarse.

Y debatiéndose entre permanecer allí y seguir insistiendo en descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de Potter, o irse para olvidar aquel extraño encuentro; consideró que dejarlo pasar por alto le vendría mejor que involucrarse con el imán humano de todas las tragedias de Hogwarts, además de que era estúpido insistir en descubrir algo que seguramente nunca había estado allí.

Porque vamos, Harry Potter con un interés romántico en Draco Malfoy era por demás ridículo.

Puesto que el otro no volvió a decir nada, y él tenía dinero que cobrar a varios de sus compañeros, lo dejó allí plantado y se retiró al gran comedor preocupándose más por la cantidad de dinero que ganaría aquel día, que por el descubrimiento que seguramente habría impresionado a todo el mundo mágico y al mismísimo Harry Potter.

Pero no pasó.

Y sin ser consciente de todo eso, Harry, con la mente en blanco, deambuló por los pasillos sin dirección alguna.

— ¡Hola Harry!—escuchó la voz lejana de Luna Lovegood—;¿Sabías que tienes una ceja amarilla?

Harry espabiló regresando el saludo de vuelta y devolviéndole sus cosas a Hermione quien rápido se retiró fingiendo no haber llorado.

Está un poco disgustada—comentó Luna—Al principio creí que era Mirtle la llorona quien estaba ahí adentro, pero ya ves. Ha dicho algo sobre ese Ron Weasley...

—Ajá—dijo Harry todavía ido y luego reaccionó explicando—es que se han peleado.

—Tienes muchas picaduras de nargles en la cara, Harry.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Luna lo miró fijamente con esos grandes ojos que tenía, e ignorando su pregunta, continuó—A veces Ron dice cosas muy graciosas ¿Verdad?—dijo mientras ambos recorrían el pasillo rumbo al gran comedor—.Pero otras veces es un poco cruel. Ya me fijé en eso el año pasado.

—Puede ser—admitió Harry obligándose a prestar más atención a la plática. Luna exhibía una vez más su habilidad para decir las verdades aunque molestaran; Harry nunca había conocido a nadie como ella.

 _«Pero tú no sabrás lo que hará Dumbledore, ¿verdad?»_

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido el semestre?

—No ha estado mal. Sin el ED...

Harry no prestó mucha atención a lo que la chica le decía, pero con el pensamiento anterior le había llegado el impulso de negar con la cabeza; Luna no era como Malfoy, más bien, Malfoy no era como Luna, ella por supuesto era mejor persona y era amable, cosa que el rubio no sabía el significado y por ello es que con él no tenía ni la más mínima relación amistosa. Aunque si se ponía a comparar los detalles físicos, quizás el tono de su piel y el color de su cabello eran algo parecidos...

— ¿Te gustaría venir a la fiesta de Slughorn esta noche?—Harry lo dijo sin pensar, e incluso creyó que salían de unos labios ajenos, sobre todo porque la motivación que tuvo para invitarla fue producto de un conflicto que su subconsciente estaba creando y que no podía comprender.

O no quería hacerlo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— ¡Pipipote ha invitado a Lunática a la fiesta! ¡Pipipote y la Lunática son novios! ¡Pipipote y la Lunática son novios!

— ¿Qué demonios...?

El fantasma de Peeves pasó de largo flotando sobre su cabeza y repitiendo lo mismo por el pasillo antes de virar en una esquina. Draco no hizo más que detenerse a mirarlo confundido mientras analizaba cuidadosamente el significado de sus gritos.

— ¡Pipipote ha invitado a Lunática a la fiesta! ¡Pipipote y la Lunática son novios! ¡Pipipote y la Lunática son novios!

¿Potter y la Lu...? Espera...¿Qué?

Permaneció estático unos segundos y luego se apoyó en una armadura cuidando que nadie lo viera. Justo en ese momento empezó a toser y a desprender de su boca una cantidad absurda de pétalos de rosa de tonalidad amarilla.*

Se recompuso y continuó andando hacia el comedor, pese a que no tenía hambre, tenía que hablar con Vicent y Gregory para que lo acompañaran esa noche al séptimo piso.

Entró y caminó a paso firme a su lugar en la mesa de las serpientes, encontrándose con varias miradas que le eran dirigidas, lo entendía, después de todo no había comido con ellos durante un tiempo y se había dedicado a bajar a las cocinas de vez en cuándo por algún bocadillo que le diera la suficiente energía para no desvanecerse mientras reparaba el armario. Se sentó junto a Crabbe y Goyle y evitó la mirada de Pansy.

—Vicent, Gregory—llamó su atención impidiendo que estos continuasen devorando su comida— ¿Snape ya les levantó el castigo?

—No—respondió Vicent casi luciendo avergonzado—Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca otra vez.

— ¿A qué hora?

—Hoy en la noche, debemos escribir un ensayo sobre...¿Qué era?—le preguntó Gregory al otro quien solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Mierda!—se quejó Draco golpeando la mesa y llamando la atención de varios estudiantes. Apoyó su codo en la madera y se pasó la mano por el cabello ¿y ahora qué? Hoy _tenía_ que ir, tal vez el resto estaría lo suficientemente ocupado con la fiesta de Slughorn como para encontrar extraño que estese rondando los pasillos a altas horas de la noche.

—Draco—el mencionado posó sus ojos en Blaise—Snape me ha vuelto a pedir que te dijera que vayas a su oficina.

—No me importa, no iré.

—Creo que es la séptima vez que te lo pide.

Draco lo ignoró.

— ¡Caramba!—escuchó a alguien alzar la voz y miró hacia la mesa de los leones.

Los Gryffindor estaban allí, conversando de algo que tenía a las chicas asombradas por algún motivo, pero en lo que más se fijó, como era obvio, fue en Potter mirando incrédulo a la sangre sucia, y fue allí cuando recordó que Peeves había gritado que Potter y la Lunática eran novios.

Miró la mesa de Ravenclaw y encontró a la chica en cuestión sentada bastante cerca de la buscadora de su casa ¿Qué tenía Potter con las chicas de Ravenclaw?

Cuando sintió bastante molestia en su pecho, supo que no debería haber pensado en eso.

—Maldita sea—y sin despedirse, simplemente abandonó la mesa sintiendo la mirada de Pansy y de Blaise taladrarle la nuca.

Sin ser consciente que un tercer par de ojos verdes lo siguió en todo el trayecto.

...

— _Harmonia nectere passus, harmonia nectere passus, harmonia nectere passus..._

Draco se hallaba en la sala de los menesteres, frente al armario evanescente realizaba movimientos con su varita y recitaba el encantamiento consecutivamente.

— _Harmonia nectere passus, harmonia nectere passus, harmonia nectere passus..._

Toda su magia estaba concentrada en ese simple encantamiento, luego de un rato, lanzó un hechizo para ver si el vínculo se estaba reparando y pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había avanzado.

Toc.

Se sobresaltó y regresó a ver el reloj de arena que había colocado para saber hasta qué hora podía permanecer en la sala de los menesteres; se había acabado el tiempo. Debido a la fiesta de Slughorn, aprovechó para quedarse más de lo acostumbrado sin importarle que Vicent y Gregory no estuvieran para advertirle si alguien se acercaba.

Desapareció el reloj con un movimiento de varita y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Cuando llegó junto a la puerta pegó su oído intentando escuchar pisadas, pero al no oír nada, simplemente salió y empezó a andar con sigilo con destino a las mazmorras.

— ¡EH, QUIETO AHÍ!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry no encontraba muy emocionante la fiesta, Slughorn lo había llevado de aquí a allá presentándole a Eldred Worple y a su amigo Sanguini, que era un vampiro. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor ya que tenía la vista puesta en la entrada, al parecer deseaba ver ingresando a alguien cuya identidad desconocía, y definitivamente ese alguien no debía ser Harper, lo último que quería era volver a cruzar palabra con el ojiazul.

Charló un rato con Hermione quien intentaba escapar de McLaggen, y después se topó con la profesora Trelawney, a partir de ahí, de algún modo se vio repentinamente en la presencia de Slughorn y Snape, reunión a la que por fortuna se unió Luna.

— ¡Y serás un auror excelente!—había dicho Slughorn.

—Pues yo opino que no deberías serlo, Harry—intervino Luna y todos la miraron—. Los aurores participan en la Conspiración Rotfang; creía que lo sabía todo el mundo. Trabajan infiltrados en el ministerio de Magia para derrocarlo combinando la magia oscura con cierta enfermedad de las encías.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse y se atragantó con un sorbo de hidromiel. Valía la pena haber invitado a Luna solo para oírla decir ese comentario frente a Snape. Tosió salpicándolo todo, pero con una sonrisa en los labios; entonces, vio algo que por alguna razón lo satisfizo en grado sumo: Draco Malfoy se acercaba hacia ellos...siendo arrastrado por Argus Filch.

—Profesor Slughorn—dijo Filch con su jadeante voz; le temblaban los carrillos y en sus ojos saltones brillaba la obsesión por detectar travesuras—, he descubierto a este chico merodeando por un pasillo de los pisos superiores. Dice que venía a su fiesta pero que se ha extraviado. ¿Es verdad que está invitado?

Malfoy se soltó de un tirón y Harry vio como su cabello se desacomodaba y un mechó caía cerca de su ojo.

— ¡Está bien, no me han invitado!—reconoció a regañadientes—. Quería colarme ¿Satisfecho?

— ¡No, no estoy nada satisfecho!—repuso Filch, aunque su afirmación no concordaba con su expresión triunfante, y luego simplemente se puso a parlotear sobre los problemas que tendría Malfoy, pero Harry no le prestó atención a sus palabras, prefirió mejor inspeccionar con detalle la ropa que llevaba Malfoy: era enteramente negra y hacía que su piel resultara más blanca. Casi tuvo el impulso de regresar a ver a Sanguini y averiguar quién lucía más como un vampiro.

Un vampiro que, como Sanguini, captaba la atención de varias de sus compañeras.

—No pasa nada, Argus—lo apaciguó Slughorn—Es Navidad, y querer entrar en una fiesta no es ningún crimen. Por esta vez no lo castigaremos, puedes quedarte, Draco.

La súbita decepción de Filch era predecible; sin embargo, Harry, observando a Malfoy, se preguntó por que este parecía tan decepcionado como el conserje. ¿Y por qué miraba Snape a Malfoy con una mezcla de enojo y...¿un poco de miedo? ¿Cómo podía ser?

Pero, antes de que Harry hallara las respuestas, Filch se había dado la vuelta y se marchaba murmurando por lo bajo; Malfoy sonreía y estaba dándole las gracias a Slughorn...

¿Malfoy _sonreía_ y estaba dándole las gracias a Slughorn?

—No tienes que agradecerme nada—dijo Slughron restándole importancia—. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sí conocí a tu abuelo...

—El siempre hablaba muy bien de usted señor—repuso Malfoy, ágil como un zorro, astuto—. Aseguraba que usted preparaba las pociones mejor que nadie.

Harry observó a Malfoy. Lo que le intrigaba no era el que Malfoy le hiciera la barba a Slughorn (ya estaba acostumbrado a observar cómo adulaba a Snape) sino su aspecto, porque, aunque ya sabía de su enfermedad, y la gravedad de la misma, le llegó de golpe el entendimiento que había estado evadiendo para no empatizar con Malfoy, y es que, verlo pálido y desganado, solo le hacía pensar en el motivo de todo eso, en la persona afortunada que Malfoy había escogido...

... ¿Había dicho _afortunada_?

—Sígueme, Draco.

Harry volvió en sí al escuchar esas palabras y ver que Snape y Malfoy se marchaban, se giró hacia Luna y dijo:

—Vuelvo enseguida, Luna. Tengo que ir...al baño.

—Muy bien—repuso ella alegremente—pero ten cuidado con los nargles.

Una vez fuera de la fiesta, le resultó fácil sacar la capa invisible del bolsillo y ponérsela. Lo que le costó un poco más fue encontrar a Snape y a Malfoy. Al principió creyó que el maestro de pociones había llevado al rubio a su despacho. Sin embargo, Harry fue pegando la oreja a cada puerta que encontraba, hasta que, con una sacudida de emoción, en la última aula del pasillo oyó voces y se agachó para escuchar por la cerradura.

—...no puedes cometer errores, Draco, porque si te expulsan...

—Yo no tuve nada que ver ¿queda claro?

—Espero que estés diciéndome la verdad, porque fue algo torpe y descabellado. Ya sospechan que estuviste implicado.

— ¿Quién sospecha de mi?—preguntó Malfoy con enojo y con una terrible corazonada—. Por última vez, no fui yo ¿de acuerdo? Katie Bell debe de tener algún enemigo que nadie conoce. ¡No me mire así! Ya sé lo que intenta hacer, no soy tonto, pero ya sabe que no dará resultado, lo comprobó antes.

Harry se sintió un poco impresionado al saber a lo que Draco se refería. Al parecer él _sí_ pudo dominar la oclumancia, cosa que a Harry le había costado tanto, y más para no avanzar casi nada.

Snape dijo con calma:—No esperé que tía Bellatrix te haya enseñado tan bien. ¿Qué pensamientos pretendes ocultarle a tu amo, Draco?

La misma idea pasó por las cabezas de ambos chicos: pensamientos no, _persona_ sí.

— ¡A él no intento esconderle nada, lo que pasa es que no quiero que usted se entrometa! Además ¿no tengo ahora algo que ocultar? No creo que él se ponga precisamente alegre cuando descubra el Hanahaki desease.

Harry apretó un poco más la oreja contra la cerradura al escuchar lo último, por poco y emite un sonido de victoria al, por fin, comprobar que él y Hermione tenían razón y la enfermedad de Draco era el Hanahaki.

—Has evitado hablar del tema desde que llegaste a Hogwarts, si no hubiese sido por tu enfermedad seguramente no te hubieras ni acercado, pero ahora que te he mostrado todo sobre el Hanahaki, has ignorado todas las veces que te he ordenado presentarte en mi despacho...

— ¡Pues castígueme! ¡Denúncieme a Dumbledore!—lo desafió Malfoy.

 _«Dumbledore sabrá qué_ _hacer_ _.»_

 _«Pero tú no sabrás qué hará Dumbledore, ¿verdad?»_

—Sabes muy bien que no haré ninguna de esas cosas.

— ¡En ese caso, será mejor que deje de ordenarme que vaya a su despacho!

—Escúchame—dijo Snape en voz tan baja que Harry tuvo que apretar aún más la oreja para oírlo—, yo solo intento ayudarte. Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería, pronuncié el juramento inquebrantable, Draco ¿Crees que me he tomado la molestia de conseguir todos esos pergaminos sobre el Hanahaki solo por ser tu maestro?

— ¡Pues mire, tendrá que romperlo y también deshacerse de toda esa basura de pergaminos porque no necesito su protección! Es mi misión, él me la asignó y voy a cumplirla. Tengo un plan y saldrá bien, sólo que me está llevando más tiempo del que creía.

— ¿En qué consiste tu plan?

—¡No es...—sus palabras se interrumpieron por la tos que lo abordó y Harry casi pudo visualizar los pétalos que seguramente salieron de su boca—¡Carajo! ¡No es asunto tuyo!

—Si me lo cuentas, yo podría ayudarte...

—¡Muchas gracias, pero tengo toda la ayuda que necesito, no estoy solo!

—Anoche bien que estabas solo cuando deambulabas los pasillos...

— ¡Crabbe y Goyle me habrían acompañado si usted no los hubiera castigado!

Continuaron discutiendo, pero en todo momento Draco solo podía pensar en las palabras que su tía Bellatrix se había encargado de insertar en su subconsciente.

— ¡Quiere arrebatarme la gloria!

Se callaron un momento y luego Snape dijo con frialdad:

—Hablas como un niño majadero. Comprendo porqué _esa_ persona no te corresponde...

Harry apenas tuvo un segundo para reaccionar: oyó los inconfundibles pasos de Malfoy acercándose a la puerta y logró apartarse en el preciso momento en que ésta se abría de par en par. Malfoy se alejó a zancadas por el pasillo, sin embargo, lo vio arrugar la tela que cubría su pecho antes de desaparecer por una esquina.

No le importó si Snape sentía su movimiento una vez que salió disparado tras el rubio, tratando de alcanzarlo antes de que desapareciera en las mazmorras.

Estuvo a punto de pasar de largo por un pasillo, pero se detuvo a tiempo para escuchar quejidos provenientes de una de las aulas vacías.

Dentro, Draco estaba apoyado con un brazo en la mesa del profesor mientras que con el otro sujetaba fuertemente su pecho, donde sentía como si alguien introdujera lentamente una aguja hasta traspasarlo por completo, era una sensación absolutamente devastadora, la cual empeoró cuando tuvo que arrojar pequeñas flores púrpuras de su boca...gencianas, acompañadas de sangre*.

—Mierda—apenas susurró. Fue ese el momento exacto en el que sintió la puerta abrirse, pero al alzar la vista esperándose encontrar nuevamente a Snape, lo único que identificó fue el pasillo vacío iluminado por la luna.

Y la puerta se cerró.

Apretó los ojos como si sufriera cuando entendió que aquella acción no era producto del viento. Un dolor más fuerte le hizo lanzar un quejido lastimero, y deseo más que nunca que Potter se fuera al infierno.

—Estabas...—volvió a toser y las flores resbalaron de su boca, al igual que otras pocas gotas de sangre—Estabas escuchando—acusó con la voz ronca.

El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro y ninguno de los dos se preocupo en conjurar un _lumos_. Draco pudo sentir cuando Potter se retiró la capa y, aún con la profunda oscuridad, pudo entrever la silueta del chico dorado, acercándose cada vez más hasta que lo sintió a dos pasos del escritorio en el que estaba apoyado.

—Sí—admitió Harry—los escuché a ti y a Snape.

Draco se mordió los labios hasta hacérselos sangrar y rasgó la madera con sus uñas— ¡Y por qué, maldita sea, te crees con el derecho de entrometerte en mi vida!—aunque lo deseo, no pudo gritar muy alto puesto que su voz continuaba débil y rasposa, aunque, por otro lado, el terrible dolor en sus pulmones había empezado a menguar.

—Yo...—Harry también podía distinguir la silueta del otro chico entre las sombras, lo veía apoyado en la mesa y en su mente pudo imaginar esos ojos grises mirándolo intensamente—...no lo sé.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Draco aprovechó ese tiempo para meditar en lo que estaba pasando y sopesar sus opciones de si lanzarle un _Desmaius_ , o un _Petrificus Totalus_ para volver a esconderlo bajo su bendita capa y que así nadie lo encontrara hasta el día siguiente.

O en eso estaba hasta que el olor del cedro y lavanda impactó sus fosas nasales.

Perfume. Harry se había puesto perfume.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y agradeció no tener ninguna luz cerca para así no aguantar a Potter preguntándole por qué su rostro se había puesto rojo de repente.

Tratando de calmarse suspiró, porque si no lo hacía estaba seguro que lo próximo que saldría de su boca era un capullo de alguna flor cuyo significado lo dejaría en evidencia.

Sintió su voz un poco más recompuesta, y ya sin un tinte hosco, pero sonando cansado, simplemente preguntó:— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter?

Harry se acercó un paso más y las alarmas de Draco se dispararon por los aires, pero, definitivamente fue cuando sintió esa mano rozándole el brazo, que se dio por perdido.

—Quiero _entender,_ y quiero—Harry pasó saliva—y quiero... _ayudar_.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ron se apareció en la chimenea de La Madriguera. Su madre se asomó desde la cocina y corrió a abrazarlo con entusiasmo.

—Que bueno que ya estés aquí, Ron—dijo antes de separarse y mirar de vuelta a la chimenea— ¿Y Harry? ¿Ya viene?

El resto de la familia empezó a rodearlo, saludándolo de la forma habitual, y al final haciendo la misma pregunta que su madre.

— ¿Dónde está Harry, Ron?

El penúltimo de los Weasley tan solo suspiró.

* * *

*Rosa Amarilla: Debilitamiento del amor, celos. Envidia

*Genciana: Eres injusto.

Puesto que el anterior capítulo estuvo algo flojo en cuanto a la trama, he decidido escribir lo más rápido posible para traerles este que por lo menos trae un poco más de acción ^^'

Aunque debo decir que los siguientes serán los verdaderamente interesantes y los que todos hemos querido ver (¡Por fin!).

Bueno, críticas y sugerencias siempre son bien recibidas.

¡Gracias por leer!


	18. Chapter 18

_Querido Ron_

 _Si vuelves a preguntarme si Snape en verdad le estaba ofreciendo ayuda a_ _Malfoy_ _, puedes poner tu_ _próxima_ _carta_ _en_ _..._

 _Pues sí, Snape estaba ofreciéndole ayuda, y sí, también es cierto que él dijo, explícitamente, juramento inquebrantable. Y antes de que me mandes una carta explicándomelo, ya sé lo que eso significa._

 _Pero no entiendo por qué Snape haría un juramento inquebrantable con la madre de Draco para protegerlo, ¿Eso no te dice nada? todo esto es muy extraño, sé que hay algo malo que está por pasar ¿Recuerdas cuando yo era el único capaz de escuchar al basilisco en segundo año? Bueno, ahora parece ser que soy el único en darse cuenta que algo malo está pasando con Malfoy, y no, no lo digo por las flores._

 _Por eso debía quedarme, quiero decir, lamento no haber ido a la Madriguera y poder reunirme con todos, incluso Remus dijo que iría a visitarlos, pero era lo mejor._

 _Además, cuando hablé con Dumbledore antes de las vacaciones me aconsejó no salir de la Madriguera, supongo que ahora que no salí de Hogwarts es aún mejor._

 _¿Crees que deba contarle a Dumbledore lo que escuché? Snape es parte de la orden y lo más seguro es que el profesor piense que está tras Malfoy para saber que trama y no para ayudarle. No entiendo cómo puede_ _confiar_ _tanto en él._

 _De todas formas, le escribiré a Remus para saber qué opina, creo que también le hablaré sobre el libro del príncipe mestizo, puede que él sepa algo._

 _Deséales a todos una feliz navidad de mi parte._

 _Con cariño._

 _Harry._

Dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y releyó el pergamino. Más tarde tendría que ir a la lechucería para dárselo a Hedwig.

Estaba en la biblioteca, casi no había estudiantes alrededor puesto que aún era temprano. Él no había podido dormir muy bien la noche anterior y estuvo despierto desde que se colaron los primeros rayos de sol entre las cortinas, por eso, en cuanto supo que la biblioteca estaría abierta, se dispuso a escribir una respuesta para la carta que su amigo le había mandado el día anterior contándole cómo fue atosigado por todos, preguntándole una y otra vez por el paradero de Harry y por qué este había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts este año, además, claro, del regaño que se llevó de parte de la señora Weasley por permitir que lo hiciera.

A Harry le agradaba esa atención prestada por parte de los Weasleys, no podía evitar verlos como la única familia que podía recordar, pues con sus tíos y su primo no había tenido precisamente una convivencia que lo ubicara más allá de la posición de sirviente.

Pero ahora los tenía a ellos, todos los pelirrojos estarían juntos en navidad, degustando de la deliciosa comida que preparaba la señora Weasley en estas fechas, con Fred y George haciendo bromas y el resto riendo de vez en cuando...

Por un instante, Harry olvidó el motivo de su estadía en Hogwarts.

Los copos de nieve empezaban a agruparse en una de las ventanas más cercanas, y esa imagen distante lo llevó a la noche en la que decidió no ir a pasar la navidad en La Madriguera, y todo porque, deliberadamente, ofreció su ayuda a Draco Malfoy.

Ah, claro.

—Aghh—su quejido y el sonido hueco de su frente golpeándose con el escritorio produjo un eco profundo.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

Solo podía pensar en la inexpresividad en la cara de Malfoy cuando se lo dijo, y en su siguiente acción que fue irse de la habitación sin más, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada que le hiciera saber qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante.

Otro golpe, otro eco.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Evitarlo? Claro que no, eso sería estúpido ¿Había cancelado sus vacaciones en La Madriguera solo para no hacer nada respecto a Draco Malfoy?

Maldición.

Era mucho más fácil acercarse e insultarlo en lugar de tratar de hablar racionalmente con él.

Quizás si lo golpeaba y terminaban ambos en detención...

—Potter.

Harry alzó la cabeza de golpe y lo primero que vio fue el uniforme de Slytherin; pasó saliva esperando ver unos ojos grises y cabello rubio, pero en su lugar estaba...Harper.

La expresión de Harry cambió totalmente, Harper enarcó una ceja.

—A juzgar por tu reacción diría que esperabas a alguien más.

Nuevamente, Harry golpeó su frente contra la mesa—Cállate ¿Qué quieres?

El ojiazul permaneció parado junto a él— ¿Yo? Nada, pero al parecer tu sí quieres algo, algo relacionado con Draco ¿me equivoco?

Harry se incorporó de golpe y observó los ojos azules leyendo la carta extendida sobre la mesa.

—Le cuentas cosas muy interesantes a tu amigo ese traidor a la sangre...—comentó mientas continuaba leyendo y al final sonreía victorioso—así que te quedaste en Hogwarts para ''vigilar''—la burla en la palabra resaltó aun más con la sonrisa que se formó en aquel rostro—a Draco. No sé, eso suena bastante revelador.

Harry, furioso, tomó el pergamino y lo giró estampándolo bruscamente contra a mesa—Cállate—dijo rojo del enojo y la vergüenza.

—No tienes por qué alterarte, soy un ser bondadoso y cordial así que...—Harper miró por la ventana como quien no quiere la cosa—siempre puedes comprar mi silencio.

No cabía en sí de la frustración, ¿por qué de todos los estudiantes que se quedaban en Hogwarts durante esas fechas tenía que ser precisamente Harper quien apareciera? De todas las casas siempre eran la mayoría de Slytherins quienes permanecían en Hogwarts, pero aún así...—¿Tengo que pagarte por seguirme y fisgonear mis cosas?

— ¿Quién te sigue?—bufó—No te creas el centro del mundo, Potter, no por ser ''el elegido'' todos estamos pendientes de ti—Harper lo miró con ceño—yo vine buscando a Billy Copperfield, ese Ravenclaw me debe ya varios sickles; nunca sale de Hogwarts en vacaciones y es una rata de biblioteca—dijo mirando vagamente alrededor—como sea, no es mi culpa que seas un idiota, si tanto te importaba esa carta debiste guardarla o mínimo enrollarla para que nadie la lea.

—No es mi culpa que seas un entrometido—farfulló Harry entre dientes.

Harper lo miró como miraría un abogado al acusado— ¿Entrometido? Lo mío simplemente fue una casualidad que me ayudó a obtener información valiosa, no es la primera vez que me sucede. Tu, por otra parte, estás en desventaja, me preguntó ¿qué dirá Malfoy cuando sepa que tiene un acosador?—y sin más giró dando tres pasos antes de que Potter lo llamara de vuelta.

— ¿Cuánto?—preguntó Harry mirándolo con rencor.

Harper sonrió—Diez galeones.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es absurdo!—bramó, aunque de todas formas estaba tratando de recordar cuánto dinero guardaba en su baúl.

—Mira Potter, yo de ti no me quejaría ¿Crees que para Draco esa cantidad hubiese sido problema? La única razón por la que no me fui directo a negociar con él es porque casi no se lo ve, ni siquiera por la sala común y además últimamente anda a la defensiva, aunque, supongo que sí se trata de ti le podría interesar...

— ¡Bien!—casi gritó para que se callara y después procesó lo que el otro había dicho— ¿Por qué le interesaría si se trata de mí?

El ojiazul empezó a pasar la mirada lentamente por los estantes y las mesas cercanas mientras respondía—Porque eres _Potter_ ¿Entiendes? No creo que tenga que explicarlo—detuvo su mirada en una mesa al fondo y entrecerró los ojos—Creo que he encontrado a la rata de Billy. Espero mi dinero después del almuerzo, Potter.—Y sin más, se alejó.

Harry siguió al Slytherin hasta que lo vio sentarse junto al tal Billy, quien no mostró más fastidio en su expresión porque no era posible.

Genial, ni con más de media población de Hogwarts a kilómetros de distancia podía evitarse los problemas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

—Serán idiotas—gruñó Malfoy por quinta vez en el día.

Su habitación lucía vacía, con las camas de los otros cuatro habitantes totalmente tendidas. Por lo general, durante vacaciones quienes se quedaban en Hogwarts eran Vicent y Gregory, pero al parecer estos habían decidido que un par de días con sus padres eran más llevaderos que los castigos de Snape, y tenía sentido, ellos estaban más acostumbrados al trato que recibían de sus progenitores que a escribir un metro de pergamino por día como les había amenazado Snape.

Por supuesto, no fue más que un vil truco de su jefe de casa para dejarlo a él solo y sin muchas oportunidades para llevar al cabo su plan, y mucho menos para escaparse recurrentemente al salón de los menesteres.

En ese momento yacía recostado sobre las sábanas verdes con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos y su otra mano masajeando cautamente su pecho, cubriendo toda el área donde se encontraban sus pulmones y su corazón.

Desde aquella discusión con Snape no paraba de sentir una incomodidad molesta a la hora de hablar o respirar, acentuándose con mayor vigor en su pulmón izquierdo. No había ido con madame Pomfrey por el simple hecho de que a la mínima tos la medimaga era capaz de llevarle a San Mungo a punta de hechizos, y no negaba que aquello lo había tentado de sobremanera en más de una ocasión que sintió como si la sangre se adentrara en sus pulmones y se esparciera por todo su sistema respiratorio, pero no podía.

Porque el querer o no era algo que no tenía importancia cuando se trataba de su vida.

Antes que todo estaba su misión, la vida de sus padres y su triunfo para...para estar en paz.

Y además tenía miedo.

Era un tema casi tabú para los Slytherin hablar del miedo, usualmente eran ellos los que lo causaban o los que se ponían de su lado, codeándose con fingida amistad con todo aquello que los dañaría si se presentaba la oportunidad. Algo tan básico como la filosofía de sus padres y sus anteriores generaciones: Temer o ser temido.

Pero ¿Cómo evitar el miedo contra algo con lo que no puedes negociar?

No puedes negociar con la enfermedad, solo puedes negociar con los que tienen la cura. Aunque en su caso, hasta eso es imposible, incluso con amortentia.

Había sufrido lo suficiente con el Hanahaki para entender que si hacía ''trampa'' eso le costaría la vida mucho antes de los esperado. Era como si el rey del lugar más frío del mundo hubiese revivido a la mujer convirtiéndola en un inferi y luego hubieran decidido casarse. Simplemente impensable.

El sentimiento tenía que ser real, auténtico, y siendo así, Draco estaba más que perdido.

Se reincorporó sentándose en la cama y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos.

 _«Quiero entender, y quiero...ayudar.»_

Estúpido Potter.

No valía la pena, se lo había repetido centenares de veces. De acuerdo, era el niño-que-vivió y todo, pero ¡¿Por qué?! Ni siquiera era del tipo que le gustaban, una cosa era Krum, y otra mucho más distinta Potter, ese cuatro ojos estaba muy lejos de su idea de hombre perfecto, en realidad, odiaba muchísimas de sus actitudes, incluso las encontraba estúpidas, era Gryffindor hasta la médula y Merlín sabía cuanto detestaba la estupidez de esa casa.

¿Cómo es posible sentir dos cosas tan opuestas por la misma persona? ¡No era justo! ¡Terminaría por volverse loco!

Y lo peor de todo es que se odiaba por sentir ambas, era como estar dividido en dos, una parte se odiaba por odiarlo y la otra se odiaba aún más por amarlo.

Odio, siempre hay odio.

Sin poder evitarlo, unas terribles ganas de llorar lo azotaron y se dejó llevar, estaba ahogado en sentimientos de toda clase y en una presión aplastante: estaba condenado a luchar contra sus sentimientos y a elegir entre la vida y la muerte de sus padres, todo eso para que, hiciera lo que hiciera, terminara igual: muerto, odiándose y siendo odiado.

Pero si al menos pudiera salvar a sus padres, estaría satisfecho, eso le bastaría...

 _«Quiero...ayudar.»_

Un sollozo escapó de su boca y las lágrimas empezaron a ser derramadas en grandes cantidades de sus ojos. Odiaba sentirse así de débil e impotente, pero no podía hacer nada, una parte de él en verdad anhelaba esa ayuda, en verdad deseaba tener a Harry Potter a su lado, contarle sus problemas y que encontrara una solución imposible como casi siempre hacía.

Quería que lo salvara.

 _«Hablas como un niño majadero. Comprendo porque esa persona no te corresponde.»_

El llanto se hizo más fuerte y lo acompañaron hipidos, sin embargo, el sentimiento de furia que desataron esas palabras lo abordó, sobrepasándolo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía Snape a decir que aquello era su culpa?! ¡Él no había elegido esto! No iba a cambiar su actitud ni a "redimirse" por una persona ¡Menos si era Potter! No era su culpa, en ningún momento quiso ver a la _joyita_ _de_ _Dumbledore_ de esa manera ¡Ni siquiera lo había pensado! Un día simplemente despertó y el sentimiento estaba allí, agarrado con uñas y dientes a lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndole imposible arrancarlo de sus pensamientos, o de su corazón.

Si tan solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir...

Absorbió su nariz y mantuvo los ojos cerrados fuertemente, en un gesto de impotencia que ninguno de sus compañeros Slytherin jamás se habría imaginado. Draco estaba cansado de sentir que se hundía cada vez más en un hoyo oscuro y vacío imposible de llenar.

Estaba solo, completamente solo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— ¿Y dónde está Malfoy?

Harper apenas y lo miró de reojo mientras miraba a ojo crítico los diez galones que sostenía en sus manos.

Harry lo miró con ceño—No lo vi en el comedor ¿Está enfermo?

El ojiazul paró de observar las monedas y sonrió con avaricia—No, no lo está. Pero creo adivinar por qué no vino.

Harry lo miró desconfiado— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno...—se guardó las monedas en la túnica con el mismo cuidado con el que se guardaría el más fino objeto de cristal—hace tiempo que lo he visto merodear cierto pasillo de cierto piso cuando no hay nadie, yo vi cuando salía de un aula y Filch lo atrapó. Fue una suerte porque de no haber sido él, me atrapaba a mi.

— ¿Y tú que hacías en ese pasillo?—preguntó Harry entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

Harper le quitó importancia con un movimiento de mano—Nada que deba preocuparte, tan solo fui a reunirme con un _amigo_ —la sonrisa que siguió a aquellas palabras hizo a Harry removerse incómodo—Pero estábamos hablando de Draco ¿Te interesaría saber cuál es el piso al que siempre se escabulle? Te lo puedo decir a cambio de un par de sickles ¿Qué dices?

Harry sintió su cabeza hervir de ira— ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? ¡Estás vendiendo a tus amigos por un par de sickles! Además, ¿no habías dicho que tu y Malfoy son muy íntimos?—acusó con enojo.

Harper enarcó una ceja—Creo que no entendiste a lo que me refería—Harry continuó viéndolo con ceño—Potter...eres virgen ¿Cierto?

Su cara pasó de estar fruncida a formarse un gesto de sorpresa al que lo acompañó un potentísimo sonrojo que llegó hasta su cuello— ¡¿Qué?!

El Slytherin empezó a reírse a carcajadas—Jajaja no hace falta que respondas, lo he entendido—dijo recuperándose de la risa—Demonios Potter, eres una fuente de dinero.

El susodicho, lentamente empezó a llevar su mano a su varita.

— ¿Tienes idea de a cuántas chicas les interesa saber eso? Aún pidiendo knuts podría ganar bastante—parecía estar haciendo cuentas en su cabeza—Y ya que estamos ¿No te has preguntado si Draco es...?—no pudo terminar la frase porque de un momento a otro tuvo a Harry apuntándole con la varita, gritando:

— _¡Oppugno!_

Una ráfaja de aves embravecidas salió disparada de su varita directo a la cabeza de Harper, quién primero lo miró en shock y luego llevó sus manos a su cabeza mientras corría por el pasillo gritando improperios cada que recibía un picotazo.

Harry sonrió orgulloso de haber logrado el hechizo tal como lo había visto hacer a su amiga, pero entonces, repitió las palabras de Harper—Si Draco es...¿Virgen?—susurró totalmente descolocado.

No, a decir verdad no se lo había preguntado...

¡Pero tampoco quería saberlo!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La luz de la luna se filtraba a través del lago y llegaba a reflejarse en las ventanas de los dormitorios de Slytherin, en uno de los cuartos, Draco se despertaba con su estómago reclamándole la falta de alimento, lo ignoró y conjuró un tempus que le indico que ya pasaba de la media noche.

 _''¿Cuánto he dormido?''_ pensó incorporándose y tratando de arreglar el desastre que era su ropa.

Miró la habitación vacía y en cierta forma se sintió aliviado de ya no tener que ser cuidadoso para salir de la habitación a altas horas de la noche, aunque, por otro lado, no era del todo agradable saberse solo entre tantas camas.

Salió con lo que llevaba puesto y pasó por la sala común asegurándose que no había nadie; cruzó el hueco que se había formado en la pared de las mazmorras y salió al pasillo cuidando que la gata de Filch no anduviera cerca, tratando de agudizar sus oídos lo más que podía.

Se dirigió directamente a las cocinas de Howgarts, la mayoría de los Slytherin sabían su ubicación y la manera de entrar allí gracias a Harper, él chico nunca decía no a la oportunidad de ganarse unos cuantos galeones, cosa rara ya que su familia no era precisamente pobre ni mucho menos, de hecho, le sacaba ventaja a la situación económica de muchos otros Slytherins, pero sospechaba que el chico realmente tenía una fijación por los chantajes y las deudas que por el dinero en sí, a pesar de que, como buen Slytherin, siempre era fiel partidario del mejor postor.

Agradeciendo no haber escuchado al conserje rondar cerca, se paró frente a la pintura y le hizo cosquillas a la pera para permitirse el paso hacia las cocinas, una vez dentro, no vio a ningún elfo ya que seguramente estarían limpiando las habitaciones.

Mejor para él, así no tendría que preocuparse por inventar una escusa o amenazarlos de muerte.

Tomó un pedazo de pan y una manzana verde y volvió a salir, esta vez rumbo al pasillo del séptimo piso, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para escuchar si alguien rondaba cerca.

Aunque, ciertamente, el que lo descubrieran o no, venía siendo el menor de sus problemas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry no podía dormir.

Al no tener nada que hacer se había acostado temprano sosteniendo su mapa merodeador en las manos, vigilando un solo nombre que había permanecido estático desde que lo vio la primera vez.

Desde entonces, no había podido pegar un ojo.

Le parecía extraño que Malfoy no se haya movido de su cama desde que lo buscó en el mapa después de la hora del almuerzo. Lo que le había dicho Harper sobre el rubio recorriendo un pasillo en cierto piso le había dejado con una gran intriga y su única solución (puesto que se había prometido no pagarle un knut más a ese ladrón) fue vigilarlo con la ayuda del mapa merodeador, pero aquello, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, le había puesto más en tensión debido al hecho de que Malfoy no se había movido de las mazmorras en todo el día, eso no podía ser normal ¿O si? Tal vez solo estuviese recostado leyendo o algo, a saber qué es lo que hacían los Slytherins en su tempo libre, pero lo que no le dejaba tranquilo es la posibilidad de que _algo más_ estuviera pasando ¿Y si había sufrido uno de sus ataques de tos? ¿Y si se estuviese ahogando con una flor atorada en su garganta? Bueno, obviamente seguía con vida, de otra manera no aparecería en el mapa, pero ¿y si...?

Paró sus pensamientos en cuanto vio el nombre moverse y empezar a recorrer los pasillos.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que esa información le llegara al cerebro y le hiciera buscar su capa de invisibilidad lo más rápido que pudo, apenas permitiéndose calzar sus zapatos antes de salir a toda prisa de su habitación mientras conjuraba un lumos apuntando al mapa, incluso intentando no parpadear para así no perder la trayectoria del nombre que parecía estar resaltado por sobre los demás.

Con curiosidad miraba todos los sitios a los que se podía estar dirigiendo hasta que al final se detuvo donde parecían estar las cocinas en Hogwarts. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Malfoy lo sabía? ¿Cómo era poible?

Intentó no pensar mucho en ello y se apresuró a salir por el retrato de la dama gorda luego de que esta le dirigiera un par de improperios por haberla despertado a tan altas horas de la noche.

Ya en las escaleras, se dio cuenta que el nombre ''Draco Malfoy'' volvía a moverse sobre el papel, en dirección contraria a los pasillos que conducían a las mazmorras.

No pudo evitar que la insinuación de Harper sobre las visitas que Draco hacía a ''cierto pasillo'' de ''cierto piso'' se repitiera en su cabeza ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Entonces Malfoy _sí_ tenía algo que ocultar?

Sin saber por qué, sus ojos se desviaron de vuelta a las mazmorras de Slytherin, allí encontró casi con alivio el nombre ''Dorian Harper'' totalmente inmóvil.

Bien, mejor así.

Volvió la vista hacia el lugar donde flotaba el nombre de Malfoy y al parecer ya estaba bastante cerca, ambos estaban a punto de llegar a las escaleras que los llevaría al sexto piso, tan solo le faltaban cruzar uno de los pasadizos secretos para alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, de reojo le pareció ver otro nombre moviéndose alarmentemente cerca, leyó de quién se trataba y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

En cuanto girara en la esquina, Malfoy estaría chocándose con Filch.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras caminaba le daba un mordisco a su manzana, deleitándose con el sabor ligeramente ácido de la fruta.

Fruta que terminó rodando en el suelo luego de que una serie de movimientos repentinos se susitaran cual ráfaga.

Primero lo había oído, el sonido de pasos acercándose por el otro lado del pasillo, los había escuchado cuando prácticamente ya tenía un pie sobrepasando la esquina.

Después lo había sentido, alguien tomándole de la cintura y arrastrándole hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que le colocaba por encima una especie de manto y cubría su boca con una mano.

Y al final lo había visto, Filch girando en la esquina sin ninguna especie de lámpara que pudiera haberle advertido que venía.

Ahora, él y su captor estaban apegados a la pared, tratando incluso de no respirar para que Filch no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Solo podían ver sombras, pero su figura era inconfundible, por lo que pudieron distinguir perfectamente cuando el conserje pisó la manzana y luego se agachó a recogerla.

Draco hizo una mueca desagradable cuando Filch la olisqueó para después darle un mordisco.

—Sé que estás ahí—advirtió luego de tragar el trozo de manzana—No podrás esconderte.

Tragó en seco planteándose lanzar un hechizo y luego salir corriendo, pero cuando llevó su mano a su bolsillo para sacar su varita, otra lo detuvo.

Y entonces lo había olido, el aroma de cedro y lavanda, el mismo perfume que Potter había usado hace dos noches, aunque ahora su aroma era mucho más débil.

Una de dos, o alguien se había regado amortentia en la ropa o realmente era Potter quien había evitado que Filch lo descubriera y a más de eso había hecho un hechizo para que la estúpida fragancia de su perfume no desapareciera fácilmente.

— ¡Aquí estás!

Draco dio un respingo cuando el hombre, repentinamente, se abalanzó contra una armadura, destrozándola y creando un estrepitoso ruido de metal chocando contra el suelo.

—Debemos irnos.

Si la acción de Filch lo había espantado, escuchar la voz de Potter muy cerca de su oído había hecho que su corazón sufriera un mini-paro cardiaco.

¡¿Qué demonios hacía él allí?!

Decidió que después tendría suficiente tiempo para hacer preguntas, por lo que primero se concentró en escapar.

Puesto que la capa no era lo suficientemente grande para dejarlos moverse con libertad, tuvieron que deslizarse por la pared hasta la esquina donde giraron y se ocultaron dentro de la primera aula que vieron.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio esperando por si Filch aparecía. Cuando Draco decidió que era seguro, se giró y sostuvo la ropa de Harry acercándolo más a si, en un movimiento tan brusco que ocasionó que la capa resbalara de sus cuerpos.

— ¿Qué demonios, Potter?—dijo en un susurro, reprimiendo las ganas de sarandearle y gritarle que deje de aparecerse frente a él cada que se decidía por mantenerse lo más alejado posible.

Harry apartó de un manotazo las manos de Malfoy y frunció el ceño—¡¿En serio...?!—inmediatamente, Draco estiró su brazo para cubrirle la boca esperando que Filch no hubiese escuchado la evidente incapacidad de Potter para mantenerse escondido, demonios ¿Cómo es que siendo tan descuidado siempre lograba salirse con la suya?

Cuando se aseguro de no escuchar nada fuera del salón, reprendió a su acompañante con la mirada a pesar de que no podía distinguir bien la posición de sus ojos dada la oscuridad del cuarto—Baja la voz ¿Acaso quieres pasar lo que resta de las vacaciones en detención?

Harry no respondió, no porque no tuviera nada que decir, sino porque hacerlo implicaba mover su boca sobre la fría mano de Malfoy, quien, al darse cuenta, rompió bruscamente el contacto y trató de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el pensamiento de haber tocado los labios del elegido.

El silencio que se prolongó brevemente fue roto por Harry susurrando:—De no haber sido por mi, _tu_ estarías festejando la navidad en detención.

Draco bufó indignado—No trates de dártelas de héroe conmigo Potter, yo no te pedí nada, si Filch me descubría o no era mi jodido problema—se pasó una mano por el pecho sintiendo que iniciaba una aguda picazón que intentó ignorar—. De todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó intentando distinguir en medio de toda esa oscuridad los rasgos de la silueta en frente suyo.

—Yo...—Harry se halló a si mismo sin una escusa convincente, no podía solo ir y decirle: ''Tengo un mapa que me indica dónde están las personas en Hogwarts, y cuando te vi merodeando los pasillos decidí seguirte''. Para empezar, eso sonaba terriblemente mal y Malfoy se lo tomaría como algún tipo de acoso (lo cual, obviamente, no era), además de que eso no ayudaría en nada en su propósito de tener una conversación civilizada, por lo que, dijo la primera mentira que se le vino a la cabeza—tenía que ir al baño.

Draco, claramente, no se creyó ni una palabra—Potter, honestamente...

Su oración fue cortada por las inevitables ganas de toser que lo abordaron, intentó contenerlo pero eso solo provocó que sus pulmones se desquitaran con un agudo dolor similar a una aguja apuñalando sin piedad todo su campo torácico, por lo que finalmente se rindió y permitió que los pétalos y un capullo abandonaran su boca.

Debido a lo repentino de la acción, Harry no despertó hasta que dejó de escucharse la tos de Malfoy y lo primero que hizo fue conjurar un lumos tenue, importándole poco si Filch continuaba merodeando por el pasillo y fuera capaz de ver la franja de luz bajo la puerta.

El panorama que se abrió paso entre la oscuridad era el de un aula con varias mesas y sillas, nada indicaba concretamente qué materia se llevaba acabo allí dentro, pero de todas maneras Harry no lo habría notado puesto que sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura de Malfoy, quien se había acercado la puerta y había apoyado allí su espalda y su cabeza, intentando recuperar un poco de aire que le robó ese ataque de tos mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

—Anémonas*—murmuró Harry desviando su atención a las flores esparcidas por el suelo, mirando su color y textura. No era particularmente un experto como Neville, pero definitivamente prestaba atención a una que otra clase de Herbología.

Si hubiese tenido fuerzas, Draco habría soltado una risa desquiciada, sin embargo, lo único que logró fue un resoplido cansado— ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

—Lo mismo que tú, ocultándome de Filch—respondió evadiendo la pregunta. Aunque se había decidido a hablar con Malfoy para así no haber rechazado pasar la navidad con los Weasleys en vano, era muy distinto _hacerlo,_ y hacerlo _en verdad_ , es decir sin los insultos y enfrentamientos de por medio, sin picarse constantemente el uno al otro, y bueno, eso era mucho más complicado de lo que se planteó en un principio (si es que verdaderamente llegó a planteárselo).

—Ocultándote de Filch...—repitió Malfoy sonando ronco y hastiado—Me refería...—recobró la compostura y fue acercándose de vuelta al centro del aula—a qué haces aquí, deambulando a la una de la mañana con tu capa de invisibilidad—miró el manto regado en el suelo— ¿Debo asumir que me encontraste por pura casualidad, igual que las veces anteriores?

Cuando Malfoy volteó sus pupilas grises de vuelta en su dirección, Harry se arrepintió de haber conjurado un lumos.

—Potter, ¿me estás siguiendo?

Ese, por supuesto, fue el momento idóneo para que los pétalos empezaran a brillar.

* * *

*Anémonas silvestres: Hastío.

Bueno, acabo de descubrir una nueva etiqueta para el fic, es "super-archi-recontraque-Slowburn" quedaría a la perfección.

Vuelvo a agradecer a todas esas personas que fueron dotadas con el Don de la paciencia y siguen el fic, son únicas, las quiero(?

Creo que el capítulo quedó un poco corto pero espero que el próximo sea más largo y lo actualice más rápido (aunque no prometo nada porque después es peor).

Por cierto, quiero agradecer a aquellos que se dan el tiempo para dejarme un review, puede que no conteste (lo siento), pero créanme que los leo todos y me emocionó por igual, de hecho, suelo tomar varias de las ideas de los lectores para mi fic.

¡Gracias por leer!


	19. Chapter 19

—Potter, ¿me estás siguiendo?

No valía la pena mentir, incluso para Harry eso resultaba obvio.

—Sí...

Pero contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, esa no fue la razón por la que dio su respuesta afirmativa y descarada. El verdadero motivo tenía que ver con el brillo de los pétalos de flores desapareciendo y con el lumos que conjuró momentos antes, porque gracias a la unión de esas dos acciones el aula se había iluminado y le había permitido vislumbrar algo que lo dejó descolocado.

Los ojos grises enrojecidos e hinchados.

Malfoy había estado llorando.

Tal vez fue la sorpresa lo que le impidió advertir al susodicho acercándose de manera brusca con la intención de empujarlo, pero para cuando Harry volvió a tomar consciencia, ya estaba chocando contra el piso sintiendo un leve escozor a la altura de su pecho, producto de la presión antes ejercida.

— ¡¿Y por qué?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!—Draco finalmente explotó, todos los pensamientos que llevaban atosigándolo desde esa tarde lo sobrepasaron— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Qué buscas?! ¿Te preocupa que sea un mortífago? Pues te informo ¡Hay cientos más!—Draco empezaba a respirar agitado y de repente, vio una salida—Ya te lo dije ¿Qué harás? ¿Me llevarás a Azkaban? Porque si es así...—sin titubear y con arrebato, desabrochó el botón de su camisa y arremangó su saco, con ese simple acto dejó a la vista parte de su antebrazo y sobre él, una serpiente miraba al exterior, dibujada sobre la piel podía verse enroscada sobre sí misma, sin embargo, la calavera que Harry sabía que existía al final de toda esa marca, permanecía aun oculta por la tela.

El cuarto se sumió en silencio.

Draco esperaba, estaba atento a cualquier movimiento del otro, expectante a sus palabras. Cualquier decisión que él tomase lo iba a llevar al mismo final, pero tal vez, si una vez más permitía que otro se hiciera cargo del rumbo de su vida, se abriría el paso hacia otros caminos, unos que tal vez le brinden más opciones, o por lo menos, menos sufrimiento y culpa.

Sus probabilidades estaban en que Potter y su sentido de la justicia actúen y lo lleven con Dumbledore, ya sea para discutir el que harían o para enviarlo directamente a Azkaban, ambas le permitirían estar cerca del director, y allí es cuando podría pronunciar la maldición asesina y concretar su misión. Si después de eso terminaba en Azkaban, pues lástima, pero no sería mucho alimento para los dementores; y si por otro lado alguien, quizá el mismísimo Potter, optaba por cobrar venganza y arrojarle un Avada Kedavra, bien venido sea. Lo único que en esos momentos podía valer la pena era acabar su trabajo y asegurar la vida de sus padres, porque de no ser así solo le quedaría vivir con culpa y morir a merced del Hanahaki, y sabía, que una vez que sus manos se mancharan de sangre, la enfermedad no lo dejaría en paz hasta acabar con sus pulmones, corazón, todos sus órganos internos, dejándolo reducido a un montón de flores marchitas con un dolor potente acompañándolo todo el tiempo hasta que deje de sentir, hasta que deje de amar, y esa quizá, sería la sensación más cercana a la paz a la que podía aspirar de ahora en adelante.

Todo era cuestión de una elección que, para bien o para mal, ya no le pertenecía.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Di algo!—reclamó con los nervios de punta, sentía que una fuerte tos se aproximaba y antes de eso quería saber cual sería su destino.

—Yo...—Draco pasó saliva tratando de hacer retroceder la sensación de vómito—no voy a hacer eso, Malfoy—Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, abrumado. —Tampoco se lo diré a Dumbledore—informó y pareció quedarse sin palabras.

El silencio volvió.

Y Draco vomitó.

Tres capullos de Pulsatilla se deslizaron por su boca hasta terminar en el suelo*. Se había inclinado para expulsar esas plantas de su sistema, pero un mareo abrupto provocó que terminara con las rodillas y las palmas apoyadas en el piso.

—No lo entiendo—Draco temblaba—No comprendo, Potter. En verdad, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Para qué tanta insistencia en seguirme? Ahora que sabes lo que soy...—miró su marca aún descubierta— ¿No se supone que esto es lo que querías, comprobar tus sospechas para acusarme y volver a hacerte el héroe? Estás frente a un jodido mortífago, un seguidor del señor tenebroso y se te ocurre...—se detuvo— ¡Maldición! ¡Necesito saber qué es lo que harás ahora!

Los dos estaban en el suelo, con los ojos fijos en el otro. Harry, apoyando su peso en su brazo derecho no parecía tener la intención de levantarse, mientras que Draco aún no recuperaba la estabilidad suficiente para hacerlo.

— ¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo! ¡¿De acuerdo?!—se restregó la cara con su mano izquierda, frotando con énfasis su cicatriz que había empezado a arder desde que Draco dejó su marca al descubierto— ¡Yo tampoco sé por qué pienso ayudarte cuando debería hacerte pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho a mí, a Ron y a Hermione!—apartó su mano para así ver directamente a los ojos grises al momento de decir: —Pero también sé que si no hago nada no voy a estar tranquilo ni siquiera cuando todo esto acabe, porque siempre tendré la sensación de que pude hacer algo y decidí ignorarlo, y no pienso vivir con eso—Harry no vio nada reflejado en los ojos de su acompañante, por lo empezó a sentirse avergonzado de sus propias palabras y apartó la vista hacia la esquina de la habitación fingiéndose enojado. —No espero que lo entiendas, solo...no todos somos como tú, Malfoy.

Si Potter esperaba una respuesta ante eso, podía seguir sentado. Lo había dejado con la mente en blanco, sin tener idea de qué hacer, no porque no le creyera, Draco sabía que aquello no podía tratarse de un truco cuidadosamente elaborado, más bien, el motivo de su silencio se debía al temor de vomitar una rosa entera si se le ocurría pronunciar palabra, pues, por la manera en la que golpeteaba su corazón contra su pecho, creía que este empezaba a trabajar cual motor de máquina para producir la tan temida rosa que indicaría el inicio de su segunda etapa.

Sintiéndose todavía más débil y sin fuerzas ya para luchar, se dejó caer en el piso y dio la vuelta quedando recostado boca arriba, con la vista fija en el inalcanzable techo.

Sintió el otro cuerpo moverse a gatas desde su lugar hasta ponerse enfrente suyo, invadiendo su campo de visión.

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien?—pronunció temiendo que el susodicho se hubiera desmayado, pero en lugar de párpados cerrados, se encontró con un par de ojos grises que lo miraban de una manera...indescifrable.

No le costó a Draco sumergirse en el tono verdoso tras esos lentes, pues, debido a la posición en la que se encontraban, (él recostado y Harry mirándolo desde arriba con su cabeza apuntando en dirección contraria a la suya) tenía los ojos del elegido justo a su misma altura, observándolo con atención y quizá hasta preocupados, por eso, y porque nunca había visto esa expresión dirigida hacia él, se permitió repasar su rostro, adivinando algunas de sus formas a través de la oscuridad que había vuelto cuando los pétalos y capullos desaparecieron; lo único que alumbraba todo, era el resplandor que se desprendía de la varita que Potter sostenía en una de sus manos, apuntando directamente a su cara.

Superado por la situación, Draco se preguntó cómo se sentiría un beso desde ese ángulo, ¿cómo sería tocar sus labios mientras las narices de ambos rosaban con sus barbillas, enviando sus respiraciones directamente hacia sus cuellos?, ¿cómo sería explorar con su lengua cada rincón de su boca?

Miró de manera intensa sus pupilas y deseó transmitir todo lo que sentía a través de sus ojos, alentado por la intensidad que le era correspondida en ese intercambio de miradas. Dentro de sí surgía un impulso de terminar con la distancia y unir sus bocas, por eso, cuando esa necesidad empezó a volverse insoportable, levantó su brazo y cubrió sus ojos rompiendo así la extraña atmósfera que había creado alrededor suyo.

 _«Eres patético»_ se reprochó mentalmente.

—Que te importa—dijo hosco, contestando por fin a la pregunta que le había hecho Harry, pero sin tener la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo había estado sumido en su desvarío; tan solo esperando que, en caso de haber notado un comportamiento raro, Potter se lo adjudicara a su enfermedad.

Harry parpadeó desubicado, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería Malfoy, estaba inmerso en su inspección aquilatando si la palidez del otro era natural o no y había terminado enganchado de esos ojos grises que veía por primera vez sin sentir odio, solo admirándolos como lo que eran, unos simples ojos con un color y forma espectacular, apenas perceptiblemente rasgados y con pestañas rubias tan largas y rizadas que resultaban agradables de ver.

Nunca se había fijado...

De un momento a otro Draco giró para quedar de costado y empezar a reincorporarse, evitando a toda costa toparse de vuelta con esa mirada que le perturbaba.

— ¿Te vas?—preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie y fijándose que el rubio había empezado a caminar hacia la puerta.

—No tengo nada más que hacer aquí—respondió cortante.

—Pero Filch podría...

— ¡No es tu asunto!—clamó ofuscado, deteniéndose por breves segundos antes de girarse completamente y salir lanzando un portazo.

En la soledad de la habitación Harry pasó una mano por su cabello y la retuvo allí mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se topó con Malfoy.

Cualquiera diría que todo había sido en vano, sin embargo, Harry sentía que algo definitivamente había cambiado.

Aunque no sabría decir si el cambio había sido en Malfoy o en él mismo.

. . .

Al día siguiente, y con las pocas horas de sueño remarcando su cara, Harry apareció en el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno. Era extraño ver aquel lugar tan vacío después de acostumbrarse durante todo el año a la presencia de cientos de estudiantes de distintas casas, pero era aún más extraño ver como los colores se mezclaban en una sola mesa.

Harry no prestó demasiada atención a ese hecho y fue directo a tomar un lugar junto a una pareja de niños Hufflepuff que intercambiaban cromos de ranas de chocolate mientras masticaban lo que debían de ser emparedados de pavo y bebían el tan apreciado jugo de calabaza que parecía ser el único disponible durante esas fechas. En la parte de atrás algunos maestros comían y charlaban mientras que otros, como Snape y Dumbledore, brillaban por su ausencia.

Tomó un emparedado y registró todo el gran salón con una rápida mirada, se detuvo en par de segundos en los árboles de navidad que había colocado Hagrid e inspeccionó unos momentos el grupo de Slytherins que desayunaban al fondo apartados del resto, pero Malfoy tampoco estaba allí. No se sintió sorprendido, si el día de ayer no había aparecido durante las comidas dudaba que hoy lo hiciera, pero para su desagrado eso no hizo más que sembrarle la duda al no saber desde cuándo Malfoy había dejado de alimentarse.

Y todo rastro de apetito que creyó haber tenido desapareció.

Volvió a dejar el emparedado en el mismo lugar y lo único que hizo fue beberse un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza mirando el puesto desocupado en frente suyo. En ese momento podría haber estado desayunando con la familia Weasley.

Pero presentía que de haber ido se estaría sintiendo incluso peor.

Una parte de él estaba tranquila por estar todavía en Hogwarts lo suficientemente cerca de Malfoy para vigilarlo, y si bien es cierto que no estaba pasando las mejores noches, al menos estaba logrando calmar las ansias que la curiosidad le provocaba, lo suficiente para dormir sin pesadillas. Se imaginaba que aquello sería peor estando a kilómetros de distancia y sin la menor posibilidad de hacer algo para obtener respuestas, _lo_ _que sea_.

Y quién diría que el día de ayer aquello finalmente rindió frutos y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, Draco Malfoy portaba la marca tenebrosa.

Pero descubrirlo no lo alegro, en absoluto. Al contrario, él estaba...

Su vaso de jugo se volcó contra la mesa y terminó empapando parte de su ropa. Suspiró, se puso de pie y se marchó sin advertir que todos habían detenido sus actividades para observarlo fijamente con rostros sorprendidos y ver cómo se perdía tras la gran puerta de roble.

No se había dado cuenta que su vaso no había sido el único en volcarse.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Draco se despertó esa mañana tan pronto como escuchó que uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante chocaba contra su ventana. No tenía idea de la hora, pero a juzgar por la repentina presencia del animal diría que era cerca del mediodía.

Todos los años durante invierno el lago se congelaba y el calamar gigante nadaba buscando el calor del castillo, muchas veces incluso dormía pegando sus tentáculos a las habitaciones de Slytherin ya sea de hombres o mujeres, y había ocasiones en las que, incluso siendo temprano, todo permanecía en completa oscuridad gracias al gigantesco cuerpo que cubría las ventanas con su gran tamaño.

Esa era una de esas veces donde Draco deseó que el calamar durmiera todo el día si era posible.

La falta de luminosidad en su cuarto era tal que fácilmente podría decirse que eran altas horas de la noche y a Draco eso le agradaba, pensar que aún no llegaba el día siguiente siempre le era reconfortante, aunque en el fondo supiera que el tiempo jamás duraba lo suficiente.

Se removió un poco tratando de encontrar una posición en la cual dejara de sentir ese fuerte pinchazo en su pecho pero era sencillamente imposible, y a más de eso, su estómago y su cabeza protestaban por la falta de alimento, quejándose de que en más de veinticuatro horas solo haya ingerido un pan y un mísero trozo de manzana.

Tenía hambre y al mismo tiempo no deseaba comer por miedo a que eso empeorara su dolor. Y se suponía que aquello solo era el comienzo.

Con cuidado, se levantó y se sentó al filo de la cama; con la cabeza gacha fijó sus ojos en su antebrazo donde se trazaba la marca tenebrosa y adivinó a través de la tela su forma.

Ahora Potter lo sabía.

Y contrario a lo que esperó no obtuvo rechazo de su parte, sino más bien...apoyo.

¿En qué universo se podía imaginar a Harry Potter apoyando algo que tuviera que ver con el señor tenebroso?

En este, al parecer.

Pero sabía que Potter no apoyaba la causa, lo apoyaba a él, a Draco, y aquello era algo que no sabía cómo interpretar ¿de verdad podía contar con Potter para llevar a cabo sus planes? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que significaba ''ayudar'' para el elegido? ¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a darle la espalda al preciado trío dorado solo por él?

Sus manos empezaron a estrujar las sabanas bajo suyo.

¿Podía ser que Harry en verdad estuviese más pendiente de él que de sus amigos?, de todas formas ¿qué hacía aquí? ¿por qué se había quedado en Hogwarts si en las vacaciones siempre regresaba con los muggles o con los Weasley?

«—Potter ¿me estás siguiendo?

—Sí...»

En un principio no lo había analizado correctamente, el enojo del momento le había impedido desenterrar los hechos que encubrían esas palabras; en el tren, en el almacén, en la fiesta de navidad, incluso el día de ayer Potter lo había estado siguiendo, lo había localizado porque estaba pendiente de sus movimientos ¿o acaso habría más? ¿tal vez Potter le había colocado un hechizo de rastreo?

Negó con la cabeza, imposible, padecer de Hanahaki lo había vuelto más sensible a la magia, cualquier cosa que tuviera encima simplemente la sentiría, además, Potter no haría algo como eso...

¿Verdad?

Se dejó caer de espaldas y una involuntaria sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era una sonrisa codiciosa que aparece cuando estas cerca de obtener lo que deseas, y para Draco, la atención de Potter era sin duda una de las cosas que más disfrutaba tener.

Sabía que todo aquello no podía ser más que el fruto del complejo de héroe de Potter y su afición por entrometerse en todo, pero aún así, que todas las acciones del elegido estén girando en torno a él, que sus pensamientos se centren en él, era algo que podía degustar como el mejor de los manjares.

Sin darse cuenta, el dolor en su pecho había desaparecido.

Se permitió por más tiempo continuar sintiendo esa sensación de dicha y regocijo bailando por todo su cuerpo, manifestándose en forma de cosquilleos en sus manos, en su estómago y su pecho, haciéndole olvidar cualquier dolor que hubiera estado sintiendo y solo concentrándose en el recuerdo de Harry mirándolo desde arriba a solo un palmo de distancia.

Una de las mejores posturas para un beso.

Permaneció unos momentos más dando rienda suelta a su imaginación hasta que sintió la necesidad de verlo, de hablar con él como anoche y sentir que de nuevo toda su atención recaía sobre él y solo él, no había una estúpida comadreja o una tonta sabelotodo que interfirieran y lo mejor de todo es que esa no había sido su idea sino del mismísimo Potter.

La parte racional de su cabeza le pidió que se calmara y que se detuviera a pensar mejor las cosas, que dejara de ilusionarse de manera tan bochornosa y que se diera un fuerte golpe con la realidad para que dejara de actuar como un Hufflepuff idiota.

Pero la otra parte, la que lo había llevado a ese punto, era mucho más fuerte, de hecho, era la que lo controlaba completamente en esos momentos.

Porque cuando gustas de alguien, las cosas simplemente escapan de tu control y tu imaginación se descarrila sin tu permiso.

Pero tú lo aceptas por lo bien que te hace sentir.

Por eso se levantó y se preparó para tomar una ducha, había decidido acudir al gran comedor durante el almuerzo, en parte porque su estómago no paraba de pedir comida, y también porque esperaba encontrarse con Potter.

Era estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo.

Al final, él sabía que su comportamiento era absurdo, pero pensar que esta vez era Potter quien lo buscaba de manera tan insistente lo dejaba sin fuerzas para oponerse a sí mismo como lo había hecho desde siempre.

Él era consciente que cargaba con demasiadas cosas como para volver a pensar en Potter de esa manera, sin embargo, esta vez no era solo su parte egoísta y caprichosa la que actuaba, pues, también estaba dispuesto a sacar ventaja de la oportunidad que el mismo niño dorado le estaba dando para cumplir con la misión que le encomendó el Lord.

 _Porque un ave sigue deseando volar, aunque le corten las alas._

 _Y porque un pez seguirá siendo un pez, aunque odie nadar._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry no era como Draco, puede que haya vivido más de una situación capaz de quitarle el hambre a cualquiera, pero no a él, o al menos no por mucho tiempo, había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia siendo alimentado a base de las sobras de Dudley y eso fue suficiente como para no querer pasar hambre por decisión propia.

Por eso se apresuró en ir a la lechucería y entregarle a Hedwig la carta que había escrito para Lupin durante toda la mañana y después se encaminó directamente hacía el gran comedor, no obstante, nunca esperó que al cruzar la puerta lo primero que vería sería a Draco Malfoy sentado en la mesa principal comiendo como si nada.

Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando apresuró el paso y llegó hasta la mesa para sentarse justo en frente del Slytherin, quien se mantuvo impávido y permaneció concentrado en su almuerzo.

—Malfoy—llamó, tarde dándose cuenta que no tenía idea de qué decir, aunque no importó, de todas formas, Malfoy pasó de él.

Su plato de comida apareció enfrente y Harry decidió que su conversación podía esperar.

Sentados uno frente al otro, los dos comían en silencio sin interrumpir o apresurar su ritmo en lo más mínimo. De vez en cuando Harry le lanzaba una que otra mirada como para asegurarse de saber cuál sería su próximo movimiento, pero aun así no advirtió cuando este terminó su comida y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa dispuesto a retirarse.

—Espera, Malfoy, tengo que hablar contigo—dijo recorrido, deteniendo a medio camino la cucharada de arroz que había intentado llevar a su boca.

No lo perdió de vista ni un segundo por lo que observó cómo Malfoy lo miraba algo sorprendido y luego se acomodaba nuevamente en su silla.

—En verdad te gusta llamar la atención, Potter—fue lo único que dijo.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería, pero bastó que él mismo desviara un poco la vista y se percatara de las miradas curiosas que los de otras casas les dirigían. Nadie que no sea Slytherin se aventuraba a sentarse cerca de Draco, mucho menos a hablarle de forma tan despreocupada, y que precisamente su más conocido rival lo hiciera era algo que sin duda capturaba la atención.

Pero Harry había pasado por suficientes cosas como para que a esas alturas le importase.

—No depende de mí—se excusó—si no hubieses sido una piedra en el zapato todos estos años ellos no estarían esperando que en cualquier momento comencemos a lanzarnos hechizos el uno al otro.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y sonrió—Quizás les dé el gusto.

Por un instante Harry tuvo el impulso de sacar su varita, pero sabía que Malfoy no se atrevería a empezar un duelo en medio del comedor frente a todos los profesores.

Los dos se miraron desafiantes y a su alrededor los alumnos los veían de hito en hito.

De un momento a otro el rubio se levantó y miró a Harry hacia abajo, como si mirara un escarabajo insignificante. Harry apretó aún más la cuchara que continuaba sosteniendo en su mano sin apartar la vista.

—Tú has sido mucho más una piedra en mi zapato, Potter. Tú has arruinado mi vida—farfulló con rencor y sin tapujos, luego solo entrecerró los ojos, amenazante—en realidad has arruinado la vida de muchos, incluso has hecho más que eso ¿me equivocó?—y con eso último se alejó a paso apresurado rumbo a la salida.

Harry había entendido perfectamente que eso último hacía referencia a lo que pasó con Sirius.

Pegó un golpe a la mesa que asustó a los presentes y se dispuso a ir al encuentro de ese canalla, tan ensimismado estaba en esa idea que ignoró completamente los platos que habían ido a parar al pulcro piso producto de su explosión de magia.

— ¡Potter!—fue lo último que escuchó antes de perderse por el pasillo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

No tenía mucho tiempo así que corrió hacia el lugar más apartado de aquel piso hasta ver los cuatro relojes de las distintas casas y pronunció un _alohomora_ en el cuarto más cercano, donde se encerró para así mermar un poco el ruido que provocaría su tos.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar todo justo en el instante en el que Potter lo miró de aquella forma acusadora, y pese a que estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores, a miradas cargadas de odio, fue como si todo el circo que se había formado en su cabeza se esfumara de un momento a otro y volviera a la realidad donde sabía que el único interés de Potter en él era saber si de alguna u otra manera pudiera hacerle daño a sus conocidos, como había sucedido con Katie Bell.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Había sido él? ¿se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos o era cosa del Hanahaki?

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en una respuesta.

Los pétalos que tosió esta vez eran blancos con tintes rojizos en sus filos, caracterizados por pertenecer al clavel y cuyo significado no era más que el rechazo.

Se limpió la boca con su camisa blanca y se dio cuenta que no llevaba su suéter encima, ni siquiera se había puesto su corbata. Afuera del castillo hacía un frío de mil demonios y adentro no estaba mucho mejor, no había razón para vestir de esa manera.

A menos que esa razón llevará una cicatriz de rayo en la frente.

Se sintió abrumado y se alejó de la puerta cayendo en cuenta del sitio donde se encontraba; una pequeña habitación oscura y vacía, la habitación donde esperaban los de primer año antes de ser seleccionados para sus casas.

Algo parecido a la nostalgia lo abordó, pero quizá simplemente era el deseo de que todo fuese tan fácil como en aquel entonces, donde su preocupación más grande era ser seleccionado para Slytherin y el castigo por no cumplir no tenía nada que ver con la muerte.

Draco se sintió atraído por la quietud de la instancia y caminó hasta colocarse bajo la araña que colgaba en el techo; con un movimiento de varita encendió las velas y el cuarto se iluminó dejando ver paredes lisas y sin gracia.

Pensó que era un buen lugar para aislarse, tal vez por eso colocaban a los estudiantes allí antes de que oficialmente formaran parte de Hogwarts, pero todo indicio de esa tranquilidad se fue por la borda cuando escuchó un golpe a sus espaldas; se sobresaltó involuntariamente y giró con la varita en ristre lo más rápido que pudo, solo para escuchar: _"expelliarmus"_ y sentir cómo ésta se desprendía de su mano y volaba por los aires hacia la otra punta de la habitación, Draco siguió su curso antes de volver su rostro y conectar sus ojos con los de un furioso Harry.

— ¿Otra vez siguiéndome, Potter?—soltó socarrón, sin embargo sus ojos se perdieron en los pétalos de clavel que se habían desprendido del suelo ante la estruendosa entrada del otro y que ahora paseaban por el aire, algunos rosando incluso la piel del elegido.

Harry entró a grandes zancadas y se plantó frente a Draco ignorando el brillo que empezaban a desprender los pétalos a excepción de unos cuántos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre Sirius?—reclamó mirándolo fijamente.

—Nada que no sea cierto. Todos lo saben, fue tu culp...

Un golpe seco, estuvo equivocado si esperó que Potter respondiera a la provocación con algún hechizo, debió haber adivinado que era demasiado muggle como para no plantearle un puñetazo en la mejilla ante tal mención de su padrino.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos por el impacto e instintivamente llevó su mano a su mejilla: escocia y sentía palpitar el área donde fue el golpe; no estaba sangrando, pero sabía que pronto la zona se hincharía y su piel adquiriría diferentes colores que gritarían a los cuatro vientos ''fui golpeado por Harry Potter''.

No supo cómo reaccionar, pero de todas formas no hizo falta.

En cierta manera agradecía que Potter no le hubiese devuelto el favor que le hizo en el tren y le rompiera la nariz, aunque sinceramente, deseaba con todas fuerzas aquello antes que estar sintiendo _eso_.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de moverse o hacer ademán de regresar el golpe, simplemente sintió que unas garras lo atravesaban como un rayo y empezaban a estrujar sus pulmones con saña.

Un sonido ahorcado salió de su garganta antes de inclinarse y vomitar una ridícula cantidad de pétalos y capullos que ni siquiera pudo distinguir, lo único que veía con claridad eran las manchas de sangre en el piso, _su sangre_.

Todo empezó a girar y el mareo lo orilló a irse de espaldas y golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo, pero apenas lo sintió, pues el verdadero dolor yacía en su pecho, en su tráquea que ardía como si lava ardiendo estuviese pasando por allí, ni siquiera podía emitir sonidos, tan solo movía la cabeza de un lado al otro y pasaba sus manos sobre su pecho, agarrando su camisa como si con eso pudiera mitigar de alguna forma la sensación de ardor.

Las uñas se clavaban en su carne y ni siquiera lo sentía.

Fue allí que unas manos lo sostuvieron evitando que continuara haciéndose daño, en respuesta, él se removió inquieto tratando de liberarse para poder seguir rasgando hasta llegar a sus pulmones y sacar de allí lo que sea que estuviera dentro, creciendo. Tenía que impedir que siguiera creciendo, lo iba a matar.

— ¡Draco!

Fue el grito, fue su voz, tal vez su nombre siendo pronunciado, la cuestión era que cualquiera de esas cosas era la causante de que todo cesara. El ardor se esfumó tan rápido como vino y ya no sentía nada, solo su respiración. Estaba tan aliviado que podía haber besado a Potter, pero solo sonrió como un maniático y se relajó dejando su cuerpo laxo.

—De acuerdo, lo siento—dijo con voz rasposa y agotada, casi extinta, para al final concluir sus palabras con una risilla no propia de él. Estaba tan contento de haberse desecho de su dolor que ni siquiera le importó haberse disculpado con aquel tono juguetón, como si aquello no fuese más que un juego de quién hacía más daño y hubiese sido derrotado y humillado. Insultó a Potter y después estuvo a punto de morir; vaya paliza.

Pero Draco no sentía que estuviera jugando con Potter, en realidad era como si confrontase a la propia enfermedad, tentando para ver cuál sería su suerte, y ahora estaba más que claro que él salía perdiendo con creces.

Empezó a respirar normal y a ser consciente de sus extremidades, sintió sus manos temblar e intentó moverlas, allí se dio cuenta que no eran las suyas las que temblaban.

Abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados sin darse cuenta y chocó contra una mirada angustiada y paralizada, pendiente a cualquier movimiento suyo. Podía ver la pupila achicada hasta su punto máximo y la expresión de alguien que acababa de presenciar la muerte.

Si lo hubiera sabido, Draco habría adivinado que era la misma expresión que Harry puso cuando asesinaron a Cedric.

Se removió tratando de soltarse y Harry, como salido de un trance, dejó de retener sus manos, apartándose un poco y dándole espacio para que se reincorporara.

— ¿Estás...estás bien?—preguntó mientras lo recorría de arriba abajo para asegurarse.

Draco bufó—Por supuesto ¿no se nota?—su voz continuaba siendo áspera, necesitaba tomar algo—agua...—pidió inseguro de que el otro accediera a dársela.

Harry pareció reaccionar a esas palabras y se acercó a gatas hasta estar a un lado suyo, Draco no sabía por qué aún no había convertido nada en un vaso para allí conjurar el _aguamenti_ , pero al parecer su mente y la de Potter trabajaban de manera totalmente diferente, pues el otro no tuvo reparos en tomar su quijada y poner la punta de su varita entre sus labios.

—Abre—pidió con seriedad y Draco obedeció sin rechistar— _Aguamenti_.

Sintió el líquido invadir su boca, lo retuvo y luego apartó a Harry de un manotazo antes de tragar y sentir cómo su garganta se refrescaba, mientras que, por otra parte, el calor por el resto de su cuerpo se expandía.

— ¿Más?—preguntó Harry y Draco lo maldijo con todas sus fuerzas por hacerlo sentir de esa manera en un momento como aquel.

—No—contestó seco y se puso de pie sintiéndose débil. En no menos de un segundo tuvo a Harry colocando su mano en su cintura y pasando su brazo por su cuello para ayudarlo a sostenerse.

—Iremos a la enfermería—dijo y eso sacó a Draco de su shock momentáneo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡De ningún modo! ¡Querrán llevarme a San Mungo!

— ¡Y allá es a dónde deberías de ir! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estuviste a punto de morir?—preguntó y Draco sintió como su mano estrujaba un poco más fuerte su cintura.

—No, tu no lo entiendes, si voy allá de todas formas moriré.

Harry pareció detectar la desesperación en su voz y dejó de hacer fuerza para arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

— ¿Por qué?

Draco rio sin gracia— ¿Por qué? Potter, tú lo viste, tengo la marca. Puede que tú y tu infinita bondad no quieran llevarme a Azkaban pero en cuanto ponga un pie en San Mungo los médicos se darán cuenta y acabaré siendo alimentó para dementores—luego, para finalizar añadió: —Dijiste que querías ayudarme.

Harry lo miró enfadado— ¡Ahora sí te sirve mi ayuda!

— ¿Lo harás o no?

Hubo un silencio donde cada uno inspeccionó el rostro opuesto para adivinar sus intenciones.

Harry asintió de mala gana—De acuerdo, pero tienes que prometerme que dejarás de evitarme y cuando estemos hablando te abstendrás de mencionar a mis amigos o a mis padres ¿quedó claro?

Draco sintió ganas de gritarle que podía ponerse su promesa por donde no le llegaba el sol, además ¿eso qué significaba? ¿Qué desde ahora empezarían a reunirse? ¿a tratarse como camaradas? Lejos de ayudarlo lo único que haría era causarle más problemas—Ni tu ni yo sabemos por qué haces esto, Potter ¿Por qué no mejor te planteas...?

—Prométemelo o se lo diré a McGonagall.

Los ojos plateados de Malfoy se volvieron cuchillas antes de soltar una mala palabra y gritar: — ¡Bien! ¡Todos tenemos que ceder ante el favorito de los profesores!

Harry no hizo caso a las palabras y apuntó su varita hacia la esquina del cuarto— _Accio varita de Draco._

El mencionado se tensó y vio el objeto viajar a velocidad hasta las manos de Harry.

—Te la devolveré en la noche ¿Crees que tendrás fuerzas para salir si descansas toda la tarde?

Aquello lo hizo salir de su estupor— ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios insinúas? ¡Devuélveme mi varita!—intentó arrebatársela con la mano derecha pero Harry se apartó y lo hizo trastabillar hasta que recobró el equilibrio sintiendo que poco a poco recuperaba fuerzas.

—Si tienes fuerza para reaccionar así también tendrás fuerza para llegar hasta las mazmorras—dijo y se detuvo a mirar algo en el centro de la habitación.

Draco también giró en la misma dirección y pudo observar la sangre que manchaba el piso, al parecer los pétalos y capullos ya habían desaparecido.

— _Fregotego_ —Harry apuntó la mancha que instantes después desapareció y luego lo apuntó a él pronunciando el mismo hechizo. —Tenías sangre en la camisa—explicó encogiéndose de hombros al ver la expresión de Draco.

Con cada palabra salida de la boca de Harry, Draco sentía que se quedaba sin defensas.

— ¿Podrás llegar a tu sala o quieres que yo...?

—Iré solo, Potter. No necesito tu ayuda—interrumpió con rudeza, tratando de recuperar un poco el ambiente hostil que podía manejar, no esa especie de...ni siquiera sabía cómo definirlo.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero no se dejó amedrentar—Bien, entonces te espero en la noche—y se fue acercando a la salida.

— ¿Y en donde se supone que...? Espera—espabiló— ¡Yo no te he dado permiso de llevarte mi varita!—de vuelta se acercó intentando arrebatársela.

Harry lo esquivó y se guardó ambas varitas en el bolsillo viendo como Draco enrojecía de ira.

—Hagamos un trato, yo conservo tu varita hasta el anochecer para asegurarme de que llegues y yo te explicó cómo sabré a qué hora saldrás de tu cuarto y en dónde vas a estar.

Draco lo miró aturdido—No lo creo, Potter ¿Me espías?

Harry enrojeció— ¡No es eso! ¡Es solo...!—se calló— ¡Ya lo sabrás cuando vayas!—y se marchó desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Esperó a que su cabello rebelde se perdiera de vista para llevar una mano a su pecho y sentir el desorbitado latido de su corazón que parecía querer escapar y seguir de buena gana al elegido.

Era el colmo, Potter ya era dueño de una parte de sí mismo y ahora también se adueñaba de su varita.

Si continuaba así, terminaría por adueñarse de todo lo que era Draco.

Mientras que él lo único que tenía de Potter era aquella enfermedad que había desarrollado por su causa.

—Injusto—susurró.

* * *

*Pulsatila: No puedes pretender nada.

¡Lo hice!

Estaba estancada y ni idea de cómo continuar pero lo hice!

Solo espero no haber escrito a lo loco y que como siempre, tenga algo de sentido.

Bueno, gracias por esperar, espero volver pronto con otro capítulo, tardo tanto porque sé a dónde quiero llegar pero no sé cómo hacer que ocurra xD

Ahora, creo que por primera vez contestaré algunos reviews:

ryho-sama: Soy malvada por haberlo dejado en la parte más interesante, espero no haberte decepcionado con la continuación ^^' y me alegra mucho que te guste lo que escribo.

bethap: Debo decir que me inspiré y grité con tu primer review, gracias. Ahora, espero no haber tardado tanto y que el capítulo haya valido la pena, creo que lo hice un poco más extenso que el anterior.

sof77: Creo que en este capítulo al menos hubo más progreso entre Harry y Draco que en el resto del fic, peor es nada xD.

.3: De nada, gracias a ti por continuar la historia aunque demore siglos.

mESTEFANIAb: Gracias por tu paciencia, espero en verdad ya no tardar años en volver a actualizar.

gama-90: Me alegra que te hayas decidido en leerlo pese a que aún no está completo y que haya sido de tu agrado, aún soy nueva en esto de escribir y cada que actualizo es con la duda de si lo estoy haciendo bien o de si es lo suficientemente bueno en comparación de otros fics de este fandom. Y no te culpo, es difícil encontrar obras a la altura de los clásicos porque sus autoras sencillamente son diosas de la escritura xD. Lo mio es solo el trabajo de una aspirante, pero me emociona saber que aún así haya logrado capturar tu atención, a veces hay trabajos maravillosos que se esconden donde menos te imaginas. En fin, espero y hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Guest1: Lo siento, puede que sí sea cruel, pero en recompensa traje este capítulo que viene con el tan ansiado avance entre Harry y Draco, no es mucho pero es trabajo honesto jajaja xD.

Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha: Jajaja exactamente, lleva su propio ritmo. Gracias por tus consejos, me han dado una buena idea de cómo seguir con la trama, espero y no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo ^^'.

M3l: Gracias! Volví con este capítulo y espero te haya gustado. Nos leemos!

Otps-dream: Jajaja suele pasar, me alegra que no te hayas dado por vencida y haya podido leer tu grandioso review. Como has dicho, trato de que las cosas entre ellos se den de forma natural y sin cambiar tanto sus personalidades, baso la historia en el canon aunque en cierto punto voy a tener que cambiar las cosas de manera drástica, pero aún falta para eso. Por otra parte, si quiero que el fic no me quede tan largo supongo que tendré que empezar a escribir 10000 palabras por capítulo. Gracias y espero no tardar tanto en la próxima actualización.

Yo: Para mi es igual de hermoso ver que he recibido un review.

Guest2: Que bueno que te guste el ritmo de la historia pese a que va un poco...bueno, bastante lento, tanto en la trama como en las actualizaciones, sin embargo trato de hacer un esfuerzo y ya no tardo meses en actualizar, espero haberte brindado un poquito de alegría con esta actualización.

rebeccamiller1999: Me encantó la canción que me recomendaste, la verdad no lo había escuchado, soy más de escuchar canciones sin letra mientras escribo para no distraerme, pero aún así con gusto la escucho antes de empezar para así inspirarme, Gracias por tus palabras, saber de que lo que escribo es apreciado por mis lectores y que no es algo que se perderá por el mar de internet sin que nadie siquiera lo haya visto me hace feliz.

Moo123: Fanfiction malo! Okno. Lo bueno de eso es que esperaste menos para la actualización. Y si en verdad te encantan esas escenas espero haberte alegrado un poquito con las de este capítulo, nos leemos!

Aquagt929: No sabes lo feliz que me pone saber que para alguien este es un fic de calidad, me hace sentir que todo mi esfuerzo vale la pena y lloró, bueno, son lágrimas internas. Espero no abusar mucho de tu paciencia y seguir actualizando los otros capítulo más rápido. Sobre tu pregunta...es una buena pregunta. Pienso seguir la historia original solo hasta un cierto punto y luego cambiaré todo, por eso tengo que escribir 10000 palabras por capítulo si quiero que no se haga tan largo. Me leíste la mente.

Espero que esto se haga una costumbre y pueda seguir contestando sus reviews, la verdad no esperé pasar de 20 y ahora son...joder ¡146! !¿A cuántas personas no he respondido?! Rayos...

Bueno, los que no han recibido respuesta tengan en cuenta que leo todos y cada uno de sus mensajes y les contesto mentalmente, además de que han sido mi gasolina para llegar hasta aquí.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
